El cantante de Bodas
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Morinaga Tetsuhiro es un cantante de bodas muy carismatico... mientras que Souichi es un mesero que conocera al amor de su vida en ese cantante
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaa soy aurora de nuevo trayendo para ustedes una adaptación…**_

 _ **Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la espera en mis otras historias sucede que apenas y saco tiempo para respirar, pero tratare de ponerme al día lo prometo no dejare inconcluso ninguno de mis escritos 7u7 aunque ya nadie me lea Xd**_

 _ **Bueno dejando la introducción y las disculpas del caso quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto que solo tendrá tres capítulos n_n espero lograr hacerlas reír y llorar de amor n_n**_

 _ **Aquí el dismailer y derechos de autor.**_

 _ **El cantante de bodas o The wedding Singer.**_

 _ **Es una historia creada por el mejor actor de comedia ADAM SANDLER, esta película trata de un cantante de bodas muy caritativo y cuyo sueño es encontrar a la persona que pasara con el el resto de sus días, además de crear una familia, ese fue su deseo desde que sus padres murieron cuando solo tenía 10 años. En esta aventura Robbin Hart quien es el protagonista conoce a Julia una mesera, la cual está comprometida con un pelmazo y la cual también solo busca el mismo sueño.**_

 _ **Ambos pasaran muchas cosas y se irán enamorando y conociendo en la historia.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora**_

 _ **El siguiente fic está basado en la película anteriormente comentada, algunas escenas serán apegadas a la película y otras serán adaptadas a los personajes, espero que se diviertan y que logren darme una buena crítica n_n.**_

 _ **¡Cuídense mucho se les quiere y feliz cumpleaños Morinaga-san!**_

 _ **Otra cosita.**_

 _ **¡Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora y mangaka Hinako Takanaga!**_

 _ **Saludos a todos que tengan una linda semana n_n**_

 _ **Ps: A comparación de la peli habrá una sorpresita por ahí XD PARA TODAS LAS PERVERTIDIRIJILAS XD**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **El cantante de bodas.**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **Aurora la maga.**_

El sonido de la música era intenso tanto así que era imposible no ponerse a bailar, se trataba de una fiesta sin igual y el cantante era el alma de esta, aquella boda estaba llena de familiares, amigos y niños que disfrutaban más con los gritos llenos de emoción y ánimo del dueño del micrófono el cual gritaba con júbilo.

– **¡Wowwww, Muy bien todo el mundo arriba! –** El sonido constante de la tonada le daba mucho más énfasis a ese hombre quien agregaba. – **Los quiero a todos en la pista. –**

– **¡Ja, ¡JA, ¡JA, JA! –** Eran las risas de alegría que se esparcían por todos los invitados.

La novia acompañada de las damas de honor danzaban, ella con su clásico vestido blanco y damas con uno de color celeste se movían al son de la música, aquellas melenas femeninas de estilos anticuados en los que podías imaginarte que usaron una cantidad enorme de laca para el cabello se movían al compás de la música, el corte era algo apegado al año en cuestión. Mientras ellas bailan el novio llego a ella, para tomarla de las manos y danzar o más bien saltar de forma rítmica.

– **¡Vaya, miren a esa feliz pareja!** –

Grito con ganas el cantante emocionado.

– **No hay excepciones párense todos de las sillas, nadie debe quedarse sentado. –**

Agregaba con total dominio su voz resonaba mezclada con los compases de aquella música rítmica era evidente que él sabía lo que hacía **.**

– **¡Si!–** Reponía, observando como todos disfrutaban **.–Puedo sentir toda la felicidad en todo el salón, ¡Wow miren como baila!–** Se podía ver a un hombre haciendo pasos rusos en los que consistían pequeños saltos y estiramientos con las manos…

El ritmo de la música había llegado a niveles inesperados y la tenacidad del nuestro cantante era única tanto así que inicio a cantar…

– _ **Si yo…. Pudiera saber tu nombre…–**_

Su apariencia era única, sus ojos color verde su rostro blanco y hermosamente pálido con esos cabellos estrafalarios y desordenados, parecía todo un artista.

– _ **Si yo… pudiera saber tu numero privado nena…–**_

Continuaba cantando aquel, quien llevaba unos trajes formales, un saco de color celes y una camisa blanca a botones con una corbata negra se podía ver lo sensual y delicado que se admiraba aquel.

Quien era acompañado por un grupo de músicos muy habilidosos.

– _ **Solo sé que para mí… tú te ves muy divertida… abre esos brazos amorosos…Yo lo quiero, quiero…–**_

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con suma gracia y sensualidad que encanto a más de una chica en la fiesta, invadiendo de celos a los esposos los cuales observaban como él tomaba el micrófono con seducción y continuaba cantando.

– _ **Yo tengo mis ojos en ti…–**_

De pronto al canturrear aquello a su lado derecho desde atrás se escuchó otro acompañante, él era un hombre de cabellos castaños largos y ojos grises, los traía largos y con algunas trenzas de colores sus ropas eran como las de un conde, ese hombre de manera sensual abono unas cuantas frases a la canción.

– _ **No me conformo con nadie mas. –**_

– _ **Y yo…–**_

Volvía a repetir el de cabellos azules oscuros y mirada jade.

– _ **Tengo que lograr lo que quiero Nenaaaa.–**_

El murmullo y los gritos de los que ahí bailaban se escuchó y de nuevo a cuenta el cantaba con gracia.

– _**Solo sé que para mí… tú te ves muy divertida… abre esos brazos amorosos…. Prepárate que aquí, voy…–**_

 _El grupo que tocaba aquella música de acompañamiento rápidamente se acercó a los micrófonos y expresaron con total gravedad._

– _ **Me haces dar vueltas, muchas vueltas nena….**_

 _ **Como si fuera un disco, nena… vueltas y vueltas. –**_

El sonreía y esa sonrisa podría ser muy peligrosa para aquellas mujeres en el lugar, el otro hombre se movía con gracia como besando el micrófono mientras ambos cantaban el coro de aquella canción.

– _**Me haces dar vueltas, muchas vueltas nena…. Como si fuera un disco, nena… vueltas y vueltas, vueltas.–**_

Mientras ellos cantaban, notaron algo bastante gracioso y que le dio una chispa de locura al evento en cuestión, la novia había tomado a uno de los bebes de la fiesta al cual parecían haberle estado cambiando los pañales pues ahora ya no tenia y estaba desnudito. y entonces fue que el de mirada jade grito.

– **¡Hey, alguien póngale los pantalones a ese niño! –**

Pero a la gente no le interesaba nada ellos seguían bailando al son de la música y de la voz de aquel cantante.

– _**Si yo… pudiera ser tu amigo…–**_

El al cantar aquello observo a una ancianita que por su edad no podía bailar y la señalo para susurrarle. **–Abuelita le hablo a usted. –**

La mujer de avanzada edad aplaudía y se sonrojaba, mientras susurraba. **–Mi hijito yo quisiera más que amistad contigo. –**

El cantante sonrió en el micrófono y con suavidad volvió a cantar.

– _ **Si yo…Pudiera acercarme un poquito más…–**_

Guiño un ojo causando que la señora prácticamente perdiera el aliento, mientras él se acomodaba un poco los largos cabellos y tomaba el micrófono para volver al coro y articular con tremendo profesionalismo y sensualidad.

– _**Solo sé que para mí… tú te ves muy divertida… abre esos brazos amorosos…. Prepárate que aquí, voy…. Me haces dar vueltas, muchas vueltas nena…. Como si fuera un disco, nena… vueltas y vueltas, vueltas. –**_

– _ **Me haces dar vueltas, muchas vueltas nena…. Como si fuera un disco, nena… vueltas y vueltas, vueltas…–**_

Mientras el coro se seguía dando en la fiesta un adulto le daba una bebida a un menor el cual la bebió, con calma casi ahogándose mientras el cantante observaba todo y suspiraba cantando.

– _ **¡Quiero tu…. Amoooooorrr….!–**_

Su voz grave y extendida era un placer para todos ahí presentes tenia, ritmo, carisma y todo lo que se podía deleitar en un grupo profesional de cantantes.

– _ **Quiero tu amorrrr, oooo…. Oooorrr….–**_

El observaba a su grupo los cuales asentían y reían, estaban contentos de formar parte de ese peculiar grupo y haberlo aceptado como el vocalista fue una gran idea.

– _**Solo sé que para mí… tú te ves muy divertida… abre esos brazos amorosos…Me haces dar vueltas, muchas vueltas nena…. Como si fuera un disco, nena… vueltas y vueltas Me haces dar vueltas, muchas vueltas nena…. Como si fuera un disco, nena… vueltas y vueltas…–**_

Llego por fin el momento en que la canción llegaba a su fin mientras hasta la abuelita se levantaba y bailaba con un muchacho más joven que ella mientras que el peli azul finalizaba su canción _…_

– _ **Me haces… dar vueltas, vueltas…. Y mas…. Vueeeeeeeltaaaassss.–**_

El sonido de los platillos hizo una disminución de sonido en la que los instrumentos cesaron y entonces el vocalista expresaba en el micrófono.

– **¡Muy bien!–** Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras el, señalaba a la ancianita a la cual le grito. **–Muy buen trabajo señora se así se mueve el cuerpo. ¡Wow! Nos vamos a divertir hoy…–** Los aplausos fueron bajando la intensidad mientras el observaba a todos con esos ojos brillantes y emocionados.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

 _ **Rigfield Estados Unidos, salón de banquetes 1985.**_

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El cantante, rápidamente anuncio la llegada al escenario de uno de los hombres más importantes de aquella boda **. –Muy bien amigos, el hombre más importante está en la casa, denle un aplauso al padrino del novio.–** Todos obedecieron y aplaudieron **.–Él quiere pasar y decir unas palabras así que pongamos atención y una vez más unan sus manos para el padrino David.–**

El entusiasmo que había creado en la pista de baile estaba acalorado, el padrino llego casi cayéndose, el peli azul intento ayudarle para que no se cayera pero aquel hombre se aferró al micrófono susurrando **.–!Ay, perdón!–** Prontamente el hombre en cuestión observo a todo el público con cuidado, estaba la mesa de su padre y familiares y la del centro en donde estaba su hermano con su adorada esposa **.–Bueno…–** Inicio, observando a todos y notando lo encantador que estaba el salón, mesas decoradas y la paredes muy bien pintadas, rebusco en sus pensamientos que decir cuando finalmente.– **Cuando mi hermano Harol me dijo, que quería que yo fuera su padrino de bodas dije…"Oh, por supuesto hombre, por qué siempre has estado ahí para mí."–** El clásico sonido de Awww se escuchó en todo el salón, mientras el padrino sonreía y aclaraba su garganta para agregar.– **Como cuando, estuve en rehabilitación, o como cuando no podía encontrar mi auto… en fin ¿saben? Harol siempre fue el confiable y yo, pues siempre he sido la oveja negra… ¿Verdad papa? –**

Todo el mundo giro a ver al padre del novio quien solo elevo sus manos en señal de no me importa es cierto.

– **Si recuerdo que siempre decías, ¡¿Por qué NO PUEDES SER más como tu hermano?! Harol nunca golpearía a su casero… jajajaja.–**

– **Demonios… Esta tan borracho. –** Exponía un invitado que parecía ser amigo del padrino.

– **Jejeje, pero bueno, te tengo noticias papá…–** Suspiro y observo de forma un poco despreocupada a su padre. **–Harol no es tan perfecto…–** Ahora giraba a ver a su hermano y exponía. **–Recuerdas esa vez en Puerto Rico cuando estuvimos con dos… creo que eran prostitutas, pero… no recuerdo haberles pagado. –**

Mientras esto se daba en la barra de bebidas un castaño de lentes y trajes muy formales codeaba al cantante y le decía. **–Oye Tetsuhiro creo que alguien está arruinando todo en el escenario…–**

– **Oh vaya. –** Dijo el mencionado corriendo a las gradas y de manera intempestiva quitarle el micrófono al padrino mientras gritaba. **–¡Bueno! ¿Qué LES PARECIO, señores?, ¡El padrino! –** Todo el mundo se quedó estático, mientras que la novia observaba con ganas de querer asesinar a su novio con el que se había casado, en la barra de bebidas, aquel castaño de lentes bebía soda de un vaso de vidrio y susurraba.

– **Lo arruino por completo. –**

– **¡Arg, soy una persona también!** –Gritaba el padrino a su padre.

– **Eres un pendejo. –** Gritaba molesto el hombre de canas, causando vergüenza en el padrino quien mejor se fue bebiendo y tocando los instrumentos a su paso.

Mientras que Tetsuhiro el cantante de bodas…

– **El padrino amigos… emm…–** Observaba a los novios y expresaba– **Oigan, todos hemos hecho cosas locas cuando éramos más jóvenes así que…–** Fue interrumpido por un sonido de guitarras **.–Ahora le toca la guitarra.–** Todos dejaron de ver al padrino y se enfocaron más en el cantante quien agrego.– **Con honestidad, creo que… todos sabemos cuándo nos enamoramos… el vacío en nuestro corazón se va muy lejos, de eso es lo que quiero hablar; es decir, yo hice muchas locuras en mi vida, créanme han sido muchas cosas las cuales no quisieran saber pero…luego, conocí a una chica muy especial…con la que me casare la próxima semana y…–** débil fue el aplauso **.–Gracias, gracias…por eso lo único que digo es que, cuando uno se enamora como ustedes, el vacío se va muy lejos, porque ustedes encontraron a la persona por la cual vivir y que es tu pareja… y por la forma tan amorosa en que se miran y ese brillo en cada uno de sus ojos sé que son una pareja que se ama y que son real… sé que se perdonaran todo…–**

El padrino se acercó a la barra en la cual pidió un trago y le dijo al castaño. **–Es bueno ese sujeto. –**

– **Él es mi hermano. –**

– **Bien por eso. –** Lloriqueó tomando de su copa, mientras el de gafas negaba y susurraba.

– **Que bien que deje el trago. –**

– **Puedo decir que ustedes vivirán uno para el otro por el resto de sus vidas. –** Todo el mundo se conmovió por aquellas palabras. **–Salud. –** Elevo su baso y todos también lo hicieron para brindar por la pareja la cual se besó con amor los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. – **Bien entonces en nombre de la señora y el señor Harol Vatzil… compartamos con alegría… bien mi amigo Hiroto Daisuky, será su vocalista principal, regresare en momento disfruten la cena…. Así que ¡Todos tuyos Hiroto!–**

Aquel castaño camino con sensualidad en dirección al micrófono, acomodaba sus largos cabellos castaños y observaba a todos en el salón con esos ojos grises y misteriosos, mientras el grupo de músicos se alistaba para iniciar a tocar a la señal de aquel, castaño quien elevo los brazos y tomo el micrófono para iniciar a canturrear…

– _ **Dame tiempo….–**_

La guitarra resonaba con calma y suavidad la canción más conocida en esa época, él podía hacer un genial cover de la canción "Do you really want to hurt me – Boy George." El público en general cuando escucho las primeras tonadas se estremecieron, dirigiendo sus ojos a aquel hombre.

Hiroto tenía pintado sus ojos con delineador negro, sus trajes eran una mezcla extraña del cantante que interpretaba y del artista Prince, su apariencia era lúgubre y la canción también lo era, el público en general se mantuvo en silencio y observándole bastante raro…

Por otro lado, Tetsuhiro, era ovacionado por todos los que se encontraba en su camino, mientras se dirigía a la barra en donde su hermano se encontraba observando atentamente a las mesas, el peli azul rápidamente cuestiono.

– **¿Kunihiro, que haces aquí, no tenías que estar guardando la limosina?–**

El mencionado negó rápidamente suspiro hondamente y susurro. **–Hermano, sabes que no soy de los que se queda en fiestas, pero esta vez hice una excepción, hacía mucho desde que llegue a este país que no veía algo interesante. –**

–¿Interesante a que te refieres? –

– **A ese mesero…–** Señalo al frente en donde un hombre de cabellos largos y platinados pasaba entre las mesas con una bandeja en ambas manos, repartía la cena de la fiesta, ambos hermanos notaban como el peli largo apoyaba la enorme bandeja en una de las mesas, y mientras se agachaba un invitado, codeaba a su compañero para que observara aquel hermoso trasero y caderas, rápidamente ambos hombres chocaron sus palmas y fraguaron un plan **.–Solo míralo es tan…–**

– **Kunihiro acaso estas, ¿Diciéndome que te gusta ese mesero?–**

– **Oye el hecho que tu amada, Meilin te haya hecho cambiar de bando no quiere decir que yo siga siendo un frustrado. –** (N/A : Alerta Alerta…. En esta adaptación… Tetsuhiro era GAY pero al tener malas experiencias decidio darle una oportunidad a una chica… y Kunihiro si es gay Xd)

– **De verdad te desconozco, la vida en estados unidos te a cambiado. –**

– **Relájate Kunihiro, esas fueron tus palabras y las estoy aplicando. –**

– **Te dije relájate, no te dije Kunihiro hazte gay..––**

– **Como sea, míralo…–** Expuso suspirando y bebiendo una soda. **–Ese sujeto será mío y él nunca lo sabrá.–**

Al frente, el platinado era manoseado por aquellos dos hombres, dos manotadas fueron bien puestos en su trasero el mesero rápidamente escuchó. **– Oye belleza ¿a qué hora sales? –** rápidamente el mesero se dio la vuelta y gruño, para observar con furia asesina a aquellos dos a los cuales tomo por el cuello y exclamó.

– **¡¿Quién de ustedes dos fue, mugrosos enfermos?!–**

– **¡Ahhh!–** Gritaron aquellos temblando de miedo, mientras el peli largo les daba y no consejos, los golpeaba hasta dejarlos bien mareados, nadie en el lugar se metió, solo un rubio que corrió para apartarlo a fuerza de jalones y a quien exclamo.

– **¡SUELTAME QUE YO LOS MATO!¡SUELTAME QUE YO LOS MATO!–**

– **So-Souichi, NO, te vas a meter en problemas. –** El rubio se acercó a los dos atrevidos que estaban en el piso y se disculpó diciendo **. –Lo siento es la primera vez de mi amigo, por favor perdón.–** Ambos meseros se esfumaron directamente a la cocina, mientras que cierto peli azul de ojos verdes y el otro castaño observaban con ojos enormes lo ocurrido. Tetsuhiro luego de un rato, llevo su mano a su hombro y susurro.

– **Buena suerte con eso hermano. –**

Kunihiro se acomodó la corbata y aclaro su garganta, mientras su hermano iba por el salón saludando a todos mientras que en la cocina…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Cierto platinado gruñía como un ogro molesto, bufaba y caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, a su lado el rubio lo observaba con vergüenza y conteniendo las ganas de quererlo asesinar ahí mismo, se acariciaba la cien y susurraba **. –Souichi, no puedes hacerle eso a los clientes. –**

– **Esos imbéciles, me palmearon el culo, ¿Qué querías que hiciera, ¿regalarles una sonrisa? –**

– **Oye, eso es normal aquí. –** Expuso una mujer entre las cocinas. **–Solo relájate amigo. –**

– **Nada de eso nadie me tocara y se quedara tan tranquilo joder.–** Gruño más,

– **Souichi, escucha, tú necesitas el trabajo… ¿O acaso ya olvidaste para que viniste a trabajar?** –El platinado de ojos color miel se silenció y respiro hondo, para girar sus orbes y susurra.

– **Vine por las propinas y el sueldo base. –**

– **Así es…**

– **Ya entendí, Masaki, pero… no puedo permitir que…–**

– **Tranquilo, solo relájate, piensa en las propinas, Souichi. –** Sonrió de manera amable.

– **¿Masaki, no me digas que es así como pagas el alquiler de tu casa.?–**

– **Bueno a veces les dejo tocar más de la cuenta y pues…–**

– **Yo mejor saldré a darme un poco de aire. –** Expuso para retirarse de la cocina y salir por la puerta de atrás, mientras que Masaki suspiraba hondamente y susurraba.

– **No dudara una semana.–** Soltó un largo suspiro y siguió con sus platos.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Mientras tanto dentro del salón, Tetsuhiro conversaba con un chico, quien parecía querer vomitar, él se dio cuenta de esto y susurro **. –¿Oye amigo, si quieres podemos ir afuera, para que no vomites frente a todos, que te pare?–**

El chico asintió y él lo condujo por la cocina hasta la puerta trasera en donde, corrió con el joven hasta un basurero que estaba al lado de las altas gradas que daban la entrada al local, el chiquillo vomito con ganas, mientras el de trajes celestes acariciaba su espalda y susurraba.

– **Eso es suéltalo todo, vaya… creo que pasaran años cuando vuelvas a tomar como ahora–** El joven se aclaró la garganta y susurro.

– **Muchas gracias. –**

– **De nada, entra vamos, y no bebas más, a las chicas no les gusta ese olor a vomito amigo.** –El jovencito asintió y se encamino hasta llegar a la puerta mientras que Tetsuhiro, notaba que el mesero nuevo estaba ahí, a unos pasos del basurero, había visto todo, pero no se sintió nada asqueado, el fumaba un cigarrillo; mientras que el cantante cuestionaba. **–Tú debes ser….**

– **Souichi Tatsumi. –**

– **Tatsumi… que bueno eres japonés. –**

– **Sí y tu pareces serlo también. –**

– **Sí, soy el cantante de bodas. –**

– **Ya veo…–** Expuso, con total tranquilidad. **–Ese sujeto creo que no debería beber a su edad. –**

– **Tu tampoco, deberías estar bebiendo en horas del trabajo. –** Señalo al vaso en la mano izquierda del platinado quien lo elevo y mostro sus dedos en donde se encontraba un anillo, Tetsuhiro analizo aquello.

– **¿Esto?, estás loco si yo estuviera tomando, no podría ni ponerme en pie. –**

– **Entiendo…. Vaya veo que llevas un anillo, ya estas casado. –**

Souichi observo el anillo, el cual saco de su dedo y negó diciendo **. –No, esto, es el anillo de bodas de mis padres, quiero dárselo a la chica con la que salgo ves… pero, no estoy seguro aun, ella no creo que sea la indicada. –**

– **Espero que puedas dárselo y cuando ella lo acepte… llamarme así podre cantar en tu boda…–** Dijo estrechando su mano y susurrando. **–Me llamo Tetsuhiro Morinaga…–** Aquella voz fue un susurro para sus oídos, s Souichi observo con atención aquellos ojos verdes mirándole con tanta intensidad e interés que no pudo evitar el sentirse incomodo, mientras que el otro era llamado por su hermano, el cual se asomaba en la puerta y expresaba.

– **Oye Tetsuhiro date prisa… Hiroto ya está fastidiando a todos adentro. –**

– **Vaya Hiroto, debería de aprenderse otra canción.** –Dijo dando la vuelta. – **Un placer, Souichi, nos vemos en mi boda la semana que entra. –**

– **Claro. –** Dijo para negar diciendo. **–Maldito trabajo…–**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Días después…

El suave sonido de un piano acompañado de una voz rasposa y tierna se escuchaba por todo lo largo y ancho de una bella casa en los suburbios de la cuidad, adentro todo parecía estar muy bien decorado y limpio, fotografías en las repisas y en las paredes se dejaron apreciar. Dando por sentado que el dueño de aquella casa era una japonesa casada con un americano. La señora de avanzada edad cantaba con tranquilidad y emoción mientras que Tetsuhiro tocaba la melodiosa tonada y expresaba.

– **Muy bien… Matsuda-san, suena hermoso. –**

Ella termino de cantar y observaba con emoción a su maestro de canto, con emoción cuestiono **. –¿Qué tal lo hice Morinaga?–**

– **Lo hizo muy bien Matsuda-san, es preciosa su voz, impactara a todos en su aniversario de oro, yo sé que si. –**

– **Vaya, que emoción. –**

– **Si… no se preocupe por nada, seguiremos adelante hasta que salga más y más bien. –**

– **Oh gracias cariño.** –Ella dio un tierno beso en la frente de aquel chico de mirada jade para cuestionar. –¿Y dime Morinaga-kun como te sientes por la boda? –

Él se juntó de hombros y susurro **. –Pues… muy nervioso y…–**

No había terminado de responder a aquella pregunta cuando el timbre, Matsuda rápidamente se emocionó y grito mientras tomaba de las manos a su maestro y exponía. **–Cariño por fin mi familia ya está aquí, ven, ven te la presentare son japoneses!–**

– **Vaya, está bien señora Matsuda.–** Ambos llegaron a la puerta y la mujer al abrirla escucho de uno de sus queridos familiares.

– **Souichi eres un tonto, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de oro que te está dando Stephanie–**

– **Si hijo, esa chica es, rica, es ciudadana y la conoces desde hace mucho que esperas, cásate con ella no seas bobo. –**

– **¿Souichi?**

Cuestiono inquieto Morinaga a lo que el latinado y todos los que lo acompañaban giraban a ver al que había dicho aquello, mientras que la señora Matsuda. **–¡SOUJI!–**

– **MATSUDA.–** Expuso el mayor de grupo acercándose a la anciana a la cual abrazo con emoción y expreso.– **Matsuda, mírate.–**

– **Me alegro que ya estén aquí.–**

– **Bueno llegamos hace dos semanas, pero la novia de Souichi no nos quería dejar ir de su casa es decir, nos dio hospedaje por esos días, pero este insensato decidió que lo mejor era venir a vivir aquí.–**

– **Por todos los cielos, pasen son bienvenidos, tengo muchas habitaciones y a Joel no le molestara. –** Todo el mundo entro, entre ellos había un joven de cabellos castaños y una chica de alrededor de unos 11 años con cabellos castaños oscuros, claro también el padre de los chicos también, al final el ultimo que fue entrando fue el peli largo de mirada caramelo quien cuestiono.

– **Eres tú ¿qué haces aquí? –**

– **Yo, Solo…–**

– **Souji, Kanako, Tomoe, Souichi… les presento a mi maestro de canto… Morinaga Tetsuhiro. –**

– **Hola. –** Saludaron todos mientras él solo se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y se rascaba diciendo **.–Matsuda-san, yo debo irme… mañana es la boda y…–**

– **Claro cariño, muchas gracias y escúchame. –** Dijo la mujer tomando sus manos. **–No te sientas nervioso, mañana será el día más feliz de tu vida y así podrás superar todo lo que te paso antes Morinaga. –**

– **Muchas gracias Matsuda-san.–**

– **Buena suerte Morinaga.–**

El peli azul se despidió rápidamente, mientras Souichi lo observaba como él se alejaba, a su lado su padre se posó a su lado y susurro **. –Vez el sí sabe lo que quiere.–**

– **Cállate viejo.–**

De nuevo a cuenta el grupo familiar se sumergía en una discusión bastante acalorada acerca del futuro de cierto chico de mirada miel…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El día era hermoso, las flores de los adornos florales en todo lo largo y ancho del jardín trasero de un club de golf. Eran acariciadas por los enormes rayos solares. Todo estaba listo, las sillas eran de color blanco con velos del mismo color ubicados a los lados y columnas que en sus superficies tenían flores de color azul y rojo. Los invitados estaban legando al igual que los empleados que trabajarían para esa ocasión tan especial.

En la entrada de aquel country club, paso de largo un auto de color amarillo mostaza dentro de este se encontraban Masaki y Souichi, ambos estaban vistiendo los uniformes de mesero salieron del auto y al caminar a la entrada notaron la enorme fotografía de Tetsuhiro y su novia, Souichi se quedó parado ahí admirando esa fotografía, la chica no parecía ser nada fea era una castaña de ojos verdes y piel lechosa muy hermosa. Mientras Masaki se ubicaba al lado del platinado, el rubio terminaba de colocar una rosa en su saco y susurraba.

– **Se ven muy bien ¿no?–**

Tatsumi salió de su aletargado silencio y negó diciendo. **–No se dé que hablas. –**

– **Oh vamos Souichi. –** Exponía el rubio siguiéndole el paso. **–Ya estuvo bien, tienes casi 30 y no quieres casarte no te entiendo, la chica esta… ¿Cómo se llama? Oh si, Stephanie te ama, ¿Por qué no la aceptas? –**

– **Por qué no estoy listo aun–**

– **¿Estas de broma? –**

– **No ya deja de molestar quieres…. Yo decidiré cuando darle el anillo. –**

– **Pero hombre ella es millonaria y te ama, escucha si yo fuera hetero no lo pensara y me lanzara sobre ella como un animal para embarazarla. –**

– **Estúpido. –**

– **Era broma… relájate. –** Tatsumi negó y susurro.

– **Masaki, eres un primo muy molesto, pero quería pedirte algo. –**

– **¿Qué cosa dime? –**

– **Mi viejo se ha vuelto un problema, quiere empujarme a que me case con esa demente de Stephanie así que… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa por unos días? –**

– **Claro, claro…–**

– **Buenas, señores…–** Se escuchó la voz grave y profunda de cierto castaño de gafas acompañado de algunos familiares y del mismo Morinaga quien saludo a ambos especialmente a Souichi y a quien dijo.

– **Hola Souichi-san.–**

– **Hum, hola. –**

– **Gracias por venir.** –Dijo adelantándose y dejándoles solos, mientras Hiroto susurraba a ambos meseros.

– **Chicos no quiero interrumpirles pero los invitados están llegando y necesitan agüita.–** Masaki sonrrio tiernamente y jaloneo a su primo para ir a la zona de servicio e iniciar su labor.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En tanto la ceremonia estaba lejos de iniciar ya todo estaba listo, más que listo habían pasado 15 minutos desde que la boda había iniciado, el sacerdote, estaba impaciente y las personas invitadas también, Tetsuhiro no comprendía nada hasta que se le ocurrió decir algo al sacerdote.

– **Lo siento, ella debió tener problemas con el maquillaje, ya sabe cómo son las mujeres y Meilin es muy estricta en ese aspecto… o quizás es el peinado…–**

– **Si hijo no te preocupes, le daremos más tiempo. –**

– **Gracias…–**

Ya los invitados estaban secreteándose y aquel rumor en el que se decía que habían dejado plantado al novio se esparció como pólvora llegando a oídos de Souichi quien fue informado por Masaki **.–No puede ser.–**

– **¿Qué pasa? –**

– **Tal parece la novia no llego. –**

– **¿Qué dices? –**

– **Rayos Morinaga fue plantado en el altar. –**

– **Imposible. –** Ambos se movieron al jardín en donde una chica familiar de la novia corría por el medio por donde se suponía pasaría la novia, fue directamente al novio y entonces esta expreso.

– **Tetsuhiro… yo…–**

– **¿Qué sucede en donde esta Meilin?–** Kunihiro llego al lado de la chica él también había venido del mismo lugar que la chica que estaba al frente del novio, al ver a su hermano el expreso.

– **Hermano… lo siento… pero…–**

– **¿Qué paso? Kunihiro. –**

– **Tal parece Meilin no va a venir. –**

– **¿Qué? –**

– **Dejo una nota, Tetsuhiro lo siento mucho. –** El rumor se confirmaba, Hiroto estaba con enormes ganas de llorar, cuando de pronto todos los invitados notaron que el salía del lugar en dirección de una pequeña tienda en donde el peli azulado se miraba al espejo y susurraba.

– **No…. Te preocupes… todo saldrá bien…. A lo mejor ella…. Ella tuvo un percance, o…–La** furia lo invado y de un momento a otro arrojo el espejo contra las cortinas, mientras los invitados escuchaban y admiraban todo lo sucedido, Hiroto soltaba el llanto mientras que Kunihiro corría a ese sitio para tranquilizar a su hermano….

* * *

 _ **¿Bueno chicas y chicos que tal les a parecido por el momento?**_

 _ **Sé que las adaptaciones no son muy atrayentes pero jaja amo esta película y quería hacerla desde hace mucho y que mejor momento que en el mes de Morinaga Tetsuhiro n_n celebremos juntos y juntas su cumple n_n bien como ya se dieron cuentas hay muchísimos cambios pero algunas cositas serán iguales que la película (amo ese libreto y ese reparto) asi que alístense para reírse, soñar y babear con un Morinaga cantante n_n los quiero mucho recuerden que a partir de mañana en el grupo de FB específicamente MORINAGA TETSUHIRO FAN CLUB habran muchas sorpresitas y material de nuestros miembros espero que nos acompañen besos y nos vemos en los ¡comentarios!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Ayyyy que bueno que les este gustando me alegra muchoooo!**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejans u mensajito por FB y por aquí en Fanfiction se les agradece encarecidamente n_n el apoyo!**

 **Bien no las detengo mas espero les agrade este capitulo y creo que llegaremos a los 5 O.O por que con tanto que le estoy agregando la película se va alargando jajaja!**

 **Gracias de nuevo y saludos a Vesania, July-san, Malkita, Mari-chan, Kary map, Clara Neko y a Zusuky quien siguen pendientes de este fic raro y extrañ espero que lo disfruten hasta el final n.n besotes!.**

 **Enjoy y una vez mas FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORINAGA!**

* * *

 **El cantante de Bodas.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Aquel horrible suceso había causado que Morinaga se disculpara con todos los invitados, él los despidió a todos y a cada uno de ellos, ante la mirada más herida de sus familiares y amigos y sobre todo ante la mirada triste de sus compañeros de trabajo. Hiroto aún no dejaba de llorar mientras que Kunihiro se lo llevaba y lo despegaba del brazo de Tetsuhiro mientras que Masaki y su primo se acercaban a Tetsuhiro.

– **Morinaga… lo sentimos mucho. –**

– **Tranquilos… nadie ha muerto, solo quizás necesitaba más tiempo. –** Expuso con los ojos un poco vidriosos, ante aquella situación y la tristeza dibujada en su rostro Souichi lo observaba, honestamente no conocía a esa mujer, pero quería ahorcarla por no aparecerse a la boda; sin embargo, él no era de los que se metía en los asuntos de los demás. Se despidió y salió del lugar sin decirle nada.

Kunihiro, sus tíos y los pequeños primos regresaron a casa, en la cual el pastel se colocó en la cocina y una junta familiar se llevó en el comedor, Tetsuhiro no parecía estar afectado, eso es lo que aparentaba, pero en realidad el sentía el dolor en su corazón. Puesto que se había dado toda una oportunidad para vivir ese tipo de experiencias, para complacer el amor que tenía por el significado que habían inculcado sus tíos por la familia y también al superar el fallecimiento de sus padres y la reivindicación de estos al morir, aunque estos no tenían buena relación con el menor de sus hijos le querían mucho.

Kunihiro se retiraba el saco y lo colocaba en el respaldo de la silla mientras se deshojaba la corbata al mismo tiempo que paso al lado de un televisor el cual prendió, en esta sonaba una canción de rock mientras los niños de sus tíos correteaban por la casa, vestidos con disfraces, uno del reconocido personaje de terror de la época Freddy Kruger y el otro de Jason el destripador.

De pronto el ambiente se llenó de aquella música en la televisión…

" _ **Hoy parece ser un buen día para… una boda blanca."**_

Tetsuhiro apretaba los puños y susurraba. **–¿Kunihiro puedo cambiar el canal?–**

– **Oh rayos no lo note perdona hermano. –**

– **Vaya… no puedo creer lo que esa mujer estúpida te hizo. –** Murmuraba el tío de ambos chicos, quien agregaba. **–Deberías descargar tu ira muchacho… esa perra tonta no te merece. –**

– **No le llames así… tío, es probable que ella y yo nos reconciliemos y tu… tendrás que volverla a ver. –** Reclamo el de ojos jade.

– **¿Pero de que halas? esa mujer es una arpía.** –Expuso Kunihiro, serio e incrédulo.

En ese momento uno de los niños se acercó a Tetsuhiro y expuso con voz inocente suavecita, por un lado de la mesa **. –Tío Morinaga, hice esto para ti…–**

Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta que se trataba del enorme retrato en la entrada del country club y susurro. **–A… gra-gracias, Freddy Kruger, pero… esto no está bien. –** Susurro notando como la castaña que se suponía se casaría con él, estaba pintada como una bruja. **–Pero… es muy creativo, gracias… ahora, vuelve a la caldera, pequeño diablillo. –**

Ambos adultos al frente de Tetsuhiro suspiraron y Kunihiro expuso. **–Bueno si el pequeño lo entiende ¿Por qué tu no? –**

– **No lo sé… bueno yo…–** Trago grueso y se puso en pie agregando. **–Solo quisiera saber en dónde está. –** Paso de largo frente a ambos y desapareció por la puerta de enfrente, mientras que su tío y hermano se miraban uno al otro, el mayor expuso.

– **Vaya lo está tomando muy mal. –**

– **Lo se… nunca lo había visto así desde que termino con ese chico hace años. –**

– **Tiene razón de estar así…–** Exponía una mujer acercándose a ambos **. –Era su primer intento con una relación Heterosexual, será difícil para él creer en el amor de nuevo después de esto. –**

Los dos adultos suspiraron hondamente y observaron el pastel, el castaño de gafas entonces dijo. –Miren… el pastel, solo está el muñeco del novio…–

Los tres soltaron un enorme suspiro lleno de pena y de tristeza.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Mientras afuera sentado en las gradas del pórtico de la casa en la que Vivian su hermano y sus tíos, Tetsuhiro se sentó para poder pensar un poco en todo aquello, observaba la pequeña muñeca que representaba a la novia en el pastel y susurraba **. –¿Acaso no tengo nada para ofrecer al sexo opuesto? –**

El sonido reconocible de pisadas lo alerto, Morinaga elevo su rostro observando como con mucha calma una mujer se acercaba, traía los cabellos castaños un pantalón jeans y una camisa un poco ajustada y de la época, ella traía un rostro lleno de pena y de vergüenza, se acariciaba las puntas de sus cabellos mientras se acercaba. Y entre más se aproximaba, Morinaga trataba de controlar sus deseos de llorar.

Pero se controló para susurrar **. –Hola… llegas tarde Meilin…–** Ella solo se detuvo y susurro.

– **Lo siento…–**

El silencio incomodo se formó, rápidamente Tetsuhiro lo rompió exponiendo. **–Sabes… si necesitas tiempo… puedo esperar. –**

– **No puedo hacerlo. –**

– **Tranquila, yo esperare cuando puedas estaré ahí para cuando sea el momento. –**

– **No Tetsuhiro no entiendes, yo… no quiero casarme contigo. –**

Ante aquello dicho no sabía que pensar o que decir, más bien sus emociones comenzaban a desvariar entre si enfurecerse o estar tranquilo, así que dejando a un lado su enfado dedujo. **–Sabes, esa… información, me hubiese sido más útil ayer. –**

La joven ahora se acercaba otro poco y susurraba. **– Escucha, yo he estado hablando con mis amigos y…**

– **Ah, ya veo… de nuevo esa tontería. –**

– **Escúchame, los rumores de que tú fuiste Gay se esparcieron por todos los rincones de la ciudad y yo, no quería ser la esposa de un amanerado, ¿entiendes? –**

– **Escucha, esto, no nos está llevando a nada, tu sabía que yo fui Gay y lo aceptaste. –** Ambos estaban elevando su voz.

– **Si, pero ahora me siento como un experimento, como si tratases de curarte conmigo y la verdad es que no quiero ser eso yo… simplemente deje de amarte, deje de intentarlo desde hace mucho. –**

– **Pero…–** Se acariciaba la cien **. –Yo te amo, honestamente no sé cómo paso, pero pienso que…–**

– **No, tu no me amas, admitámoslo… tu no me amas y yo tampoco te amo.–**

Esa sensación de querer asesinarla le entraron sin embargo el no hizo eso más bien le susurro y con un nivel superior termino la frase. **–Ya te lo dije, si me hubieras dicho esto ayer, ¡NO HUBIERA ESTADO COMO IDIOTA EN EL ALTAR ESPERANDOTE! –** Tetsuhiro era una persona tranquila, pero todo tiene un límite, el intentaba superar el dolor que varias relaciones anteriores le crearon estaba harto de toparse con errores y ahora que lo volvía a intentar y a tratar de ser lo que no era otra vez pasaba…

Mailin Y Morinaga se tranquilizaron, hasta que finalmente ella susurro **. –El punto es que tu solo quieres casarte con alguien no importa quién sea. –**

– **No… es verdad. –**

– **Escucha yo…–** Aquella mujer se detuvo al ver llega era uno de los niños quien entro en escena y expreso.

– **Oye, Meilin.–** Ambos observaron al pequeñín quien traía puesto un overol celeste y una camiseta blanca, su piel blanca y unos ojos de color verde hermosos además de sus cabellos castaños claros, el niño felizmente expuso **.–¡ERES UNA ARPIA!–**

La mujer se puso roja de rabia, mientras que Tetsuhiro susurraba. **–Eh…. Gracias Pitty… Regresa a dentro ¿Si? –**

El niño se fue luego de cometer su diablura del día y salió corriendo, mientras la joven ofendida se acomodaba orgullosa su cabello y susurraba. **–En fin, Tetsuhiro, lo siento, pero lo nuestro se acabó…–**

No había vuelta atrás todo se había terminado y solo quedaba aceptarlo, después de todo aquello ambos se separaron por última vez y cada quien todo su camino…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Los días pasaron y Tetsuhiro no regresó a las bodas, mucho menos a una fiesta, él estaba sumergido en su confusión y tristeza, por otro lado… Souichi era prácticamente arrastrado a la casa de Stephanie por su padre quien lo había engañado. Se encontraba en la enorme mansión ubicada en la zona más elegante de la ciudad. La propiedad gozaba de un extenso jardín con una fuente al medio por donde los autos pasaban o se aparcaban al frente de aquella lujosa morada, Souji jaloneaba a su hijo y a rastras por fin lo metió mientras dentro de aquel nosocomio una mujer rubia y de cuerpo totalmente tallado por los dioses por no decir exuberante belleza, lo recibía con emoción.

– **Souichi, ¡Mi amor! –**

– **Viejo te matare cuando llegue a casa. –** expuso sujetando a la chica que casi lo devoraba con la mirada ella estaba dispuesta a colocar sus labios rojos en su diminuta boca, pero el peli plata la aparto rápidamente y murmuro. **–Stephanie creo que hay un error, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, cuídate. –**

Justo antes de que Souichi partiera, Souji lo detuvo y apareció en escena diciendo. **–No seas idiota, ven que tengo algo que anunciarles a Sthep y a ti. –**

– **Suegrito hermoso, hola, ¡Ay que guapo! –**

Souichi, se encontraba tremendamente enfurecido, además de que no soportaba a esa chica su padre traía algo entre las manos y eso quería decir que no era para nada algo bueno, finalmente después de un momento de abrazos besos y apretujones de la pechugona RUBIA, por fin pasaron a la mesa para desayunar. Era de mañana y la mansión parecía estar reluciente de limpia, mientras caminaban la dueña de aquella casa, expresaba.

– **Que bien que vienen a visitarme este lugar parece un cementerio sin compañía, solo quiero que acaben mis vacaciones para poder ir a trabajar y dejarle todo esto a mi futuro esposo. –**

Souichi rodo los ojos mientras que Souji susurraba. **–Escuchaste eso. –**

– **Cállate viejo, eres un ambicioso. –**

Finalmente, ambos fueron recibidos por la servidumbre y se acomodaron en la mesa la cual estaba hecha de mármol blanco, sillas de caoba con cojines forrados de terciopelo blanco, en esa casa en cualquier lugar que vieras podías notar la finesa y la riqueza que gozaba esa mujer. Ya estando los tres en sus puestos, Stephanie poso sus manos sobre la mesa y cuestiono.

– **¿Y bien Souji-san? Jajaja ¿lo dije bien? –** Sonrió tiernamente, ella observando a ambos hombres con esos ojos celestes y brillantes.

– **Sí, lo dijiste perfectamente, mi querida futura YERNA.–**

Souichi bebía agua de un vaso cuando escucho aquello, el rápidamente soltó el enorme chorro y grito **.–¡VIEJO!–**

Stephanie se puso en pie y grito emocionada **. –¡ES VERDAD ESO SOUJI-SAN, MI SOUICHI ME VA A ACEPTAR POR FIN!–**

– **Sobre mi cadáver. –** Respondió el peli largo mirándole con los ojos enormes como platos y la coleta erizada parecía un gato angora apunto de atacar y morderte la yugular, rápidamente él se agilizo, movía sus manos por todos sus bolsillos buscando los anillos de sus padres, pero no estaban y tampoco estaban en su mano izquierda, era evidente que desde la última vez que se los quito no los había vuelto a encontrar y ahora sabia porque. Dirigió su mirada llena de pánico y furia a hasta donde su padre estaba este ya sacaba una cajita de terciopelo y se acercaba a la rubia exponiendo.

– **Cariño mi hijo es muy tímido y le falta mucho el don de la palabra así que, él me pidió amablemente que fuera yo quien te lo pida. –**

Souichi golpeo la mesa con fuerza y rezongaba. **–¡Te estas pasado! –**

– **¿Souichi corazón eso es verdad? –**

– **Anda hijito dile, dile. –**

– **Stephanie, podrías por favor dejarme hablar a solas con mi papá por un momento. –**

– **Claro, claro… ya regreso debo decirle a Julio que debe de regar las plantitas, mis hermosas petunias deben estar hermosas para el día de la boda. –**

– **Está bien. –** Ambos la vieron partir, mientras que ella se desaparecía con dirección al jardín Souichi se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su padre susurrando.

– **¿Que estás haciendo? –**

– **Hijito mío, debemos apurar esto… debes casarte con Stehphi ella te quiere mucho. –**

– **Por dios, estás loco yo no quiero estar con esa loca, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que si me caso con ella terminaría siendo como un maldito trofeo en su lujosa casa?**

– **Esa es la mejor parte, anda hijito, tu madre estaría orgullosa de verte casado con alguien que sea una prometedora mujer. –** Souichi se acariciaba la cien y susurraba.

– **Esa mujer me da úlcera gástrica. –**

– **No puede ser tan malo vamos anda. –**

– **Yo…–**

– **¿Acaso no lo la recuerdas?, como era ella cuando llego del extranjero a tu escuela hace mucho tiempo, me dijiste que te caía muy bien y pues…–** Souichi se acarició aún más la cien y susurro para sus adentros y entre dientes.

– **Está bien, ya está bien…–** Su enfado se relajó ahora era cuando el recordaba las experiencias vividas con esa loca, era una muchacha tierna y muy amable, la verdad es que mucho antes de que ella creara ese imperio Souichi siempre fue su amigo y nunca le pidió algún favor o dinero o mucho menos se aprovechó de la situación. Además de eso ¿No tenía nada que perder o sí?

Momentos después…

Finalmente, la jovencita estaba sentada atenta y esperando que tenían que decir aquellos hombres y fue entonces cuando Souichi inicio a hablar.

– **Stephanie… escucha, esto, es bastante raro supongo pero… por alguna razón mi padre cree que tú y yo deberíamos estar juntos así que….–** Ella estaba emocionada su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora escuchando cada palabra de su querido oji miel, cuando de pronto Souji corto todo y grito.

– **SOUICHI SE VA A CASAR CONTIGO. –**

– **¡kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!–** Ambos padre y Yerna se pusieron de pie y se tomaron de las manos para girar y girar y entonces ella gritaba como loca y hablaba como cabra en un inglés bastante rápido **.–No puedo creerlo, oh por dios, oh por dios, oh my dios!, Souichi, Souichi vamos a casarnos, oh dios, esto es increíble, por dios, será una boda de ensueño algo inolvidable algo…–**

– **Yo prefiero que sea algo rápido y menos doloroso. –** Expuso El peli largo de mirada caramelo. **–Las vegas una capilla y un maldito vagabundo de testigo esa es mi condición. –**

Tanto Souji como Stephanie se le quedaron mirando con cara de no entender nada la actitud de Souichi quien, se silenciaba y susurraba. **–Está bien, será como tú lo quieras. –**

– **Mi amor, eres asombroso, veras que será una enorme boda, te vas a divertir yo sé y por fin veré tu cara sonreír, he esperado ese momento, ya lo veras Souichi Tatsumi seré la mejor de las novias y una esposa que te servirá siempre…–** Decía danzando mientras todo estaba llegando a niveles inimaginables y mientras Souichi observaba a Souji y a Stephanie bailar la macarena, la mujer se detuvo y expreso.

– **Oh no…–**

– **¿Que sucede querida? –** Se preguntó Souji asustado.

–Mis vacaciones terminan en tres días, eso quiere decir que no tendré tiempo para armar la boda…–

– **¡Qué pena! –** Grito Souichi abrumado **.–Se cancela la boda, ¡Vámonos viejo!–** Dijo tomándolo del brazo e intentando ir a la puerta.

– **¡No tranquila!, Souichi se encargará de todo, ¿No es verdad? –**

– **¡ESTAS LOCO! –**

Souji silencio a su hijo dándole un codazo en una de sus costillas que lo dejo sin aire, rápidamente el de gafas asintió y expuso.

– **Sí, descuida yo… me encargo. –**

– **Cariño gracias, gracias. –** Se acercó a él para besarlo, pero Souichi lo sujeto de los hombros y evito aquel contacto mientras exponía.

– **De-dejemos el beso para la boda ¿quieres? –**

– **Awwww eres un romántico y un pillo mi querido ojitos de caramelo.** –La mujer entonces se despidió de ambos no sin antes concordar una fiesta de compromiso, para antes de que ella entrara a trabajar de nuevo, pues tenía que contarles a todos que se casaría con el amor de su visa SOUICHI TATSUMI.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Un día más paso y en el salón de banquetes todos se preguntaban en donde estaba Morinaga Tetsuhiro… esa tarde, Kunihiro regresaba del trabajo en una lujosa y antigua limosina, ese era su medio de vida a él le encantaban esas cosas pues atraían la atención de todos los curiosos entre ellos hombres… finalmente al llegar a casa noto a su tío regaba el césped y el cuestionaba.

– **¿Kunihiro en donde has estado? –**

– **Trabajando, tengo mucho que pagar ya que el insensato de mi hermano no se quiere ir a trabajar. –**

– **Esto ya me está asustando–** Expuso el mayor mirando a la puerta que daba al sótano desde afuera de aquella casa en la que vivían. **–Lleva cinco días metido ahí y no ha salido, ¿Le habrá dado otra crisis? –**

– **Gracias por tu preocupación tío eres tan comprensivo. –** Expuso Kunihiro yendo a aquel lugar para tocar la puerta y al nadie abrirla se dispuso a entrar lentamente, mientras bajaba las gradas susurraba. **–Oye Tetsuhiro estas aquí… estas bien, oye Tetsuhiro. –** Noto cervezas tiradas en el piso, además de ropa por todos lados y él estaba envuelto en las sabanas quien sabe desde cuándo.

Kunihiro no tuvo tacto, se recostó a su lado y mirando al techo de madera expuso. **–¿Sabías que Hiroto está aprendiendo otra canción? –**

– **No y no me interesa. –**

– **Vamos él dice que va a venir a cantarte si no regresas. –**

– **Déjame en paz…–**

–Tetsuhiro, ya es suficiente… debes regresar, esta noche habrá otra boda, ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres habrán ahí? **¿O hombres? –**

– **No me importa no quiero ir… yo…–** Expuso con su rostro lleno de bello fácil, ni siquiera había tenido ganas de rasurarse. – **Yo ya no tengo nada que ofrecer al sexo opuesto. –**

– **Por dios hermano, quien dice que iras para buscar una novia o novio… solo ve y se fuerte. –**

Tetsuhiro suspiro hondamente, su hermano tenía razón, no había porque quedarse ahí, pero ¿esta sería una buena idea?...

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El ambiente era por decirlo así no tan agradable, aunque la decoración era inmensamente hermosa y de un color muy llamativo, un tono rojo con negro que invitaba a la pasión y al dominio; esa ocasión en la que Morinaga regresaba al escenario era la boda una pareja muy carismática conocida por uno de los dueños del local/ Tetsuhiro inicio con pie derecho, pero a medida fue pasando la fiesta el llego al nivel más bajo de su agonía. El observaba como todo alrededor era amor, besos y emoción.

Ante esto su esfuerzo en el escenario no fue para nada animado…

–" _ **Holly day… Celebracion… Holly day…."–**_

Mientras trataba de cantar observaba como los novios se besaban y como una pareja en una de las mesas se acariciaba el rostro, eso lo fue convirtiendo en una persona demasiado escéptico, pensaba mientras cantaba que… "Quizás el amor tiene una fecha de caducidad y la suya ya había llegado, nadie en este mundo podría revivir su Corazón después de esto… se acabó…" ante esta sensación el continúo cantando con total fastidio.

–" _ **Si nos fuéramos de vacaciones…"–**_

–" _ **Oh, si, Oh si…"–**_

Respondía su segunda voz Hiroto, Mientras el solo quería matarlos a todos con las horrendas estatuas de la diosa venus que estaban decorando todo el salón….

–" _ **Anda vamos a celebrar."–**_

–" _ **Solo una vez en la vida."–**_

–" _ **Holly day"–**_

–" _ **Seria tan, genial."–**_

Exponía con desgano mientras el padre de la boda estaba poniéndose incómodo y sobre todo furioso, honestamente estaba harto de ese sujeto, puesto que, en lugar de inyectar emoción y alegría a la fiesta de su hija, estaba muriendo en el escenario…

–" _ **Todos corran la voz…"–**_

– _ **Vivo en el sótano de mi tía…"–**_

Mientras eso se daba en la plataforma, Souichi y Masaki observaban aquella terrible situación, Masaki negaba y susurraba. **–Demonios… está deprimido. –**

Souichi solo observaba a su primo y luego observaba al escenario para apreciar mejor al muchacho, honestamente su voz era demasiado triste y de alguna forma él podía sentir el dolor que ese sujeto sentía, pero tampoco quería mostrarse tan asertivo con un desconocido. Por lo tanto, susurro. **–Eso es patético. –**

– **No lo es… le rompieron el corazón Souichi…–**

– **Debería, de superarlo. –**

– **Lo mismo le dije yo. –**

– **¿Kunihiro no me digas que tú lo hiciste venir a trabajar así? –**

– **Debe reponerse. –**

– **Insensibles…–** Expuso el rubio a ambos dedicándoles una mirada asesina. – **Morinaga es una persona muy amable y tierna, es lógico que no lo superara de la noche a la mañana–** El de ojos azules se retiró dejando solos a esos dos, ese fue el momento indicado para que Kunihiro se aproximara a su presa al cual dijo.

– **Por fin estamos solitos. –**

– **¿Disculpa? –** Cuestionaba Souichi.

– **Sí, dime na cosa, como le haces para tener un cabello tan precioso y lleno de brillo. –** Una vena se saltó en su frente, conto hasta 10 pero no soporto aquello, sin pensarlo golpeo al sujeto en donde más le doliera y salió de ahí, dejando al castaño tirado en el piso con una mano sobre su mejilla derecha y diciendo.

– **Es tan ardiente. –**

Luego de aquel extraño coqueteo… y ante todo pronóstico, Tetsuhiro termino la canción que se suponía era un movimiento a la emoción para las fiestas especiales como esas. _**–"Celebrar."–**_ finalmente solo hubieron dos o tres aplausos mientras uno que otro invitado se aclaraba la garganta el sonido era incómodo y más incómodo estaba el, quien se ponía de pie puesto que había estado sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y ahora llegaba el momento para dedicar unas hermosas palabras para la pareja.

Se fijó en ellos y expuso **. –El comienzo entre ustedes fue muy feliz ¿Cierto? –** Hizo una pausa y un sonido incómodo **. –Quiero decir… Cindy apareció y Scott se emocionó, ¿Verdad? –**

En ese instante, el padre de la novia interfirió. **–Oye tú, no te pago para que hagas comentarios de la vida… te pago para que cantes. –**

Ese era el culmine se su personalidad tranquila, de pronto todo fue claro, el no dejaría que nadie le pasara encima de nuevo por lo tanto observo a aquel hombre con ojos afilados y asesinos y respondió. **–Bueno, yo tengo el micrófono y usted no… así que ¡USTED VA A ESCUCHAR CADA MALDITA PALABRA QUE QUIERA DECIR! –**

Souichi giro a ver al escenario, mientras todos se impresionaban por aquel grito, el oji miel escuchaba muchas críticas de lo malo que era ese sujeto en el escenario incluso logro llegar a sus oídos que él era aparentemente Gay. Hasta incluso logro escuchar. **–Supe que la chica lo dejo porque se dio cuenta que le gustaban los hombres que asco.–**

– **¡JA, JA, JA, JA!–** Fueron las risas más crueles y descarriadas que Tatsumi hubiese escuchado y un último comentario lo enfureció.

– **Tonto marica, deberían de llevarlo a un sanatorio se nota que esta descoordinado. –**

Aquel invitado no supo cuando fue tomado del cuello de la camisa y unos ojos afilados y brillantes lo miraban con furia, sus gafas brillaban y su voz grave y gruesa susurraba. **–Usted y toda su maldita gente de inútiles hagan silencio, el cantante tiene algo que decir. –**

El grupo en cuestión se asustó y se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el peli largo lo liberaba y observaba al escenario en donde Morinaga…

– **Saben… es gracioso, algunos de nosotros, no estamos destinados a encontrar el amor.–** Dijo mientras caminaba con calma de un lado a otro sobre la plataforma **.–Por ejemplo… –** Se señaló a si mismo **. –Yo…–** Observaba a cada uno de esos invitados ojos perdidos y nada brillantes. **–Y… seguramente.–** Rebusco por todo el salón.– **Ese sujeto también.–** El hombre señalado degustaba su alimento cuando noto que todos lo miraban el trago grueso y observo al cantante quien ahora rebusco por otro lado justo en una mesa **.–Y la señora con las patillas.** –La mujer elevo su rostro impactada alguien la había descubierto.– **Y básicamente todos los de la mesa 9.–**

– **¿Eh?–**

– **Pero todo lo peor es que, yo… el gordito, la de las patillas y los mutantes de la mesa 9… nunca encontraremos una manera de mejorar la situación…–** Negó, el caminaba cn su micrófono mirando al piso, llevaba un saco rojo camisa blanca y pantalones negros con una corbata del mismo color que hacia juego. **–Por qué… aparentemente no tenemos nada en absoluto que ofrecer al sexo opuesto.–**

La señora entonces antes mencionada asentía incluso los de la mesa 9 y el gordito. Mientras que en la mesa del padre de la novia este se paraba como un resorte y gritaba. **–¡Tú eres le peor cantante de bodas de todo el mundo!–**

Tetsuhiro escucho aquella queja y respiro profundo para indicar. **–Señor diga otra palabra y le juro que lo estrangulare con el cable del micrófono. –** Aquel hombre se siento rápidamente **, –Ahora, vamos a partir ese pastel antes que le dé un ataque al gordito si no comemos rápido. –** El mencionado asintió tímidamente **. –Y para eso… aquí les va un poco de música de ambiente…–**

El baterista enseguida inicio a tocar, acompañado de los demás, mientras que en el fondo del salón Souichi se reunía con Masaki y susurraba **. –Ese sujeto…–**

– **Es muy triste verdad. –**

–…–Tatsumi decidio no comentar nada entonces fue por mas bebidas en tanto en el escenario…

–" _ **Ujuhhhh."–**_

–" _ **Cindy y Scott son recién casados…. YUPIDIDIDOOOO."–**_

Los invitados se sintieron un poco asustados por ese grito del cantante y abrumados por el cambio drástico ahora se tocaba una canción al estilo rock ¿Para partir el paste?

Morinaga por otro lado continuaba…

 _ **El ama a ella… pero ella ama a este tipo de aquí…**_

Señalaba bajándose del escenario…

 _ **Y el ama a otra persona,**_

 _ **Es imposible ganar,**_

 _ **Y asi sigue todo~~~**_

 _ **Hasta el dia que te mueras…**_

Cantaba mirando con enfado y furia a los novios, los cuales se abrazaron llenos de miedo mientras Tetsuhiro iba a otro extremo del salón…

 _ **Esto llamado amor,**_

 _ **Te hará llorar…**_

 _ **TE ODIO.**_

 _ **He ESTADO DEPRIMIDO.**_

 _ **Colores rojos y rosas,**_

 _ **Una cosa es segura…**_

Se detuvo al colocarse al lado del gordito antes mencionado y ofreció el micrófono para que continuara instintivamente la letra de aquella canción…

– _ **¿El amor apesta? –**_

 _ **El amor apesta…**_

 _ **Si, Si….**_

 _ **~El amor apesta~**_

 _ **SI, SI**_

Ahora fue a la mesa en donde se encontraba la señora con las patillas y ella cantaba el mismo son de la canción…

 _ **El amor apesta,**_

 _ **Si, si.**_

De nuevo a cuenta Tetsuhiro tomaba el micrófono y se dirigía a la mesa 9 en donde todos corearon, mientras el cantaba con total pasión esa pegajosa y muy "animada" canción, pero justo cuando él se giraba para buscar a alguien más del público para que cantara un puño lo mando a caer encima de una mesa, el padre de la novia estaba harto y quería matarlo, sin embargo, no conto con que todos los que el cantante había mencionado lo irían a ayudar…

Morinaga no se daba por vencido gritaba como loco el coro de su canción, por que eso era lo que sentía en su corazón…

 _ **EL AMOR APESTA!**_

 _ **El amor apestaaaa!**_

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Una hora y media después…

El salón estaba limpiándose y ya todos los invitados involucrados en el desastre se retiraban, luego de dar declaraciones a la policía, afortunadamente no hubo cargos ni nada por el estilo, pero si un llamado de atención hacia Tetsuhiro, a quien estaban buscando, Masaki, Hiroto e incluso su hermano lo buscaron por todos lados pero nadie lo podía localizar. Hasta que Souichi recordó el lugar en donde lo había conocido.

El sin decirle nada a nadie se fue a la parte trasera en donde estaba el enorme basurero y las gradas que daban a la parte de atrás del local, examinaba con atención todo, pero no había rastro de el por ningún lado hasta que antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a entrar escucho un sonido proveniente del basurero…

Souichi se acercó deprisa al enorme contenedor y susurro.

– **Morinaga…–**

– **¿Qué quieres? –** Susurro apenas.

–…–No podía decirle nada no sabía que decirle, sin embargo, el cantante cuestiono.

– **¿Ya se fueron todos? –**

– **S…si…,–**

Tetsuhiro por fin se ponía de pie y salía de aquel lugar, ante la mirada más extrañamente preocupada de aquella peli platinado quien no parecía gustarle nada lo que había hecho, Souichi estaba furioso, apretaba sus puños y susurraba,

– **Eso que hiciste fue estúpido. –**

– **¿A quién le importa? –** Cuestiono, para mirarle extrañado al oji miel quien furioso y sin saber por qué ni como, le dio otro golpe en pleno rostro que lo mando al pavimento de parqueo, Tetsuhiro quedo viendo estrellitas por un rato cuando de pronto se siento como un resorte y grito. **–¡¿Y ESO POR QUE RAYOS FUE?!–**

– **TE LO MERECES POR ESTUPIDO. –**

– **¿Jahhhh?–**

– **No deberías dejar que una mujer tonta y miserable arruine tu vida de esta manera. –** Gritaba sin pensarlo, el peli largo, mientras que Morinaga lo observaba atento y sorprendido. **–En lo poco que te conozco, no pienso que seas de esos imbéciles que se rinden rápido. –**

– **So-Souichi… ¿Cierto?–** Cuestiono aturdido, mientras se acercaba a él y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, Tatsumi rápidamente miro a otro lado y susurro.

– **Tarado… no puedes ser tan débil, no eres el mismo que conocí en esa fiesta. –**

– **Gracias, por tus palabras…–** Susurro con calma, limpiándose las ropas y acariciando su mejilla. **–Te lo agradezco…–** Sonrió aún más.

–" _Ese brillo de nuevo esta ahí_ …"–Pensó Souichi, para notar que algo extraño se incrementaba en su pecho, rápidamente busco algo para acortar ese terrible momento incomodo en los cuales no sabía por qué pero ese sujeto lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso **. –Me casare, –**

Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada, para luego suavizarla y ponerla triste, elevo su mano a su cuello y expreso. – **Felicidades…–**

– **¿Cantaras en mi boda? –**

– **Souichi… yo lo siento, pero no… no creo poder volver a cantar en bodas de nuevo. –** Expuso iniciando a caminar y exponiendo. –Me encantaría, pero no puedo. –

– **Está bien… escucha… habrá una fiesta de compromiso pasado mañana si puedes llevar al inútil de tu hermano a la fiesta, es solo para que te animes un poco. –**

– **Sí, sí, nos vemos y gracias por el golpe. –**

Souichi se quedó ahí parado mirándolo partir, era raro lo que había hecho tanto así que se acercó a una pared la más cercana y se dio de golpes en la frente diciendo **. –Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –**

La situación estaba poniéndose muy rara entre esos dos, será que de verdad el destino los estaba uniendo de maneras extrañas o quizás Souichi este descubriendo que su falta de atracción a las mujeres sea ¿porque le gusta o le gusto un hombre en particular?

* * *

 **Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Otro capitulo cumpli cumpli es casi media noche y cumpli yuppi! Perdonen es que hubo mucho trabajo hoy u,u pero al menos ya habia celebrado antes el cumple de Morinaga jajaja!**

 **Espero poder subir otro mañana muchas gracias por sus lecturas y por sus comentarios me animan mucho!**

 **Espero les este gustando la adaptación me esta costando un mundo acoplarla a los personajes pero espero que sea de su agrado! Bien buenas noches!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gracias por la espera se que debo terminar esto muy rápido ya que otros fics están en línea esperando, bueno entonces dare mis anuncios acerca de este capitulo.**

 **Bueno saben que la película continiene una mujer muy pero muy dulce y linda y Souichi no es nada de eso XD asi que trate con todas mis fuerzas Fujoshis conservar su personalidad pero jajaj esta costando asi que si de alguna manera ustedes notan algo fuera de lugar es por el giro de la trama asi que bueno ya con esto explicado quiero dar une special gracias a las chicas que lo están leyendo!**

 **Con este capitulo hemos llegado a la mitad de la película y de la historia ya se viene lo bueno XD y tal y como dijo ZUSUKY es dificl hacer en tres capítulos que un Hetero se enamore y bueno creo que tomara algunos capítulos mas n_n probablemente lleguemos a los 6 Xd QUIEN SABE!**

 **En FIN ya no les quito mas tiempo y los saludos son para…**

 **EL GRUPO DE MORINAGA TETSUHIRO FANCLUB.**

 **Vesania Licantropia.**

 **Clara Neko**

 **Mari chan**

 **July san**

 **Malkita Avila**

 **Kary map**

 **Y claro a Zusuky!**

 **Y muchísimas mas**

* * *

 **.**

 **El cantante de bodas.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

Un día más paso, Tetsuhiro había estado sumergido en su habitación desde lo ocurrido en la boda anterior. Pero ahora había una situación además de la decepción amorosa que tuvo. Se encontraba en su habitación en el sótano miraba el techo y pensaba en las palabras que Meilin había dicho y también pensaba en las que Souichi había dicho. ¿Cómo poder olvidar aquel consejo y ánimos del platinado si el golpe aun dolía en su rostro? Morinaga suspiraba hondo.

Y Susurraba para sí mismo. **–Souichi tiene razón… no vale la pena, pero… ¿Ahora qué hago? –**

Estaba aún pensando en cómo solucionar su vida y como coger otro camino para que todo volviera a ser como antes, no obstante, recibió la visita inesperada de su tía la cual llego para animarle.

– **Hola Tetsuhiro. –** Saludo aquella mujer, ella tenía un cabello castaño claro y unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado de fiesta y el maquillaje se podía apreciar en su aterciopelado rostro.

– **Tía Maggie… hola. –**

Dijo sentándose despacio en la cama para observarla detenidamente, ella tenía una clara sonrisa mesclada con preocupación la verdad es que debía ser fuerte para su pequeño sobrino, pero también debía de mostrarle emoción y ternura; ella debía de buscar algo en que entretener al chico y la idea que fraguaron su esposo Soujiro y ella se deslizo con calma por sus labios. **–Esta noche tu tío y yo saldremos un rato puedes… ¿Podrías cuidar a los niños?**

– **Si está bien. –**

– **Gracias…–** Dijo intentando irse cuando de pronto se detuvo y susurro. **–Tetsuhiro tu hermano nos habló de la fiesta de compromiso de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo… ¿Iras? –**

– **La verdad no lo sé… pero lo estoy pensando. –**

– **Cariño, deberías ir. –**

– **No lo sé tía Maggie… yo odio las bodas y una fiesta de compromisos seria como una mini boda ¿Entiendes? –**

– **¿Pero que dices a ti te encantan esas cosas? –**

– **No, no es cierto, odio al novio a la novia, el pastel todo… los odio y quisiera que fueran miserables como lo soy yo ahora.** –Maggie al escuchar aquello llevo su mano al rostro de su sobrino y acaricio su mejilla diciendo.

– **Eso no es verdad, sé que te gustan esas cosas, Tetsuhiro sé que has intentando ser alguien que no debes solo por cumplir los deseos de tus padres, pero te diré una cosa… ellos estarían felices porque tu fueras feliz siendo lo que eres en verdad. –**

– **¿Te refieres a… ser Gay? –**

– **Si…–**

Tetsuhiro enseguida agacho su mirada era cierto se había engañado por mucho y había dejado de ser el mismo, era ahora que comprendía que de cierta forma Meilin tenía razón, aunque el partir su corazón eso no era ni fue honesto de su parte, con calma elevo su mano derecha y tomo la de su tía diciendo.

– **Muchas gracias Tía Maggie…–** La mujer sonrió emocionada había ayudado por un momento a su querido sobrino, aunque no era un familiar de sangre esos dos chicos eran muy amables y tiernos la castaña entonces dedico un beso a una mejilla y ambos escucharon.

– **Oye Maggie ¿en dónde estás?**

– **Aquí. –**

– **Por dios mujer date prisa o no podremos entrar al restaurante. –**

Morinaga notaba como la mujer se separaba de su cercanía y enseguida también notaba como los dos pequeños primos entraban corriendo y gritando **. –¡TIO TETSUHIRO, TIO TETSUHIRO! –**

– **¡Soujiro te dije que no los dejaras bajar al sótano este es el espacio personal de Tetsuhiro! –**

– **Déjalo tía esta bi….–** No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que aquellos dos se le tiraban encima para derribarlo en la cama y hacerle cosquillas mientras gritaban.

– **Tío Tetsuhiro ¿es verdad que iras a una institución mental? –**

– **¿Qué? –**

– **¡ESTA LOCO, ESTA LOCO! –**

Gritaba Petty, mientras sus padres se miraban uno al otro y Morinaga cuestionaba. **–¿Pero que están diciendo ustedes dos? ¿De dónde sacan eso? –**

– **TODO EL MUNDO LO DICE. –**

El de mirada jade giro su rostro para ver a ambos tíos en la puerta y expresar de forma sarcástica. **–¿Todo el mundo eh? –**

– **Ejem… Petty, Charlie regresen arriba vamos, vamos a prisa o les apagare la tele y quitare la antena para que no puedan ver nada más que estática. –**

– **¡AHHHH NOOOO! –** Gritaron y se escabulleron por las gradas para perderse en la sala, mientras ambos tíos sonreían y susurraban.

– **Tetsuhiro…–**

– **Ya está bien, váyanse yo cuidare de estos dos. –**

Finalmente, Morinaga dejo ir a sus tíos y se quedó con esos dos demonios, mientras ellos comían una ración de palomita y miraban el ciclo de terror nocturno, Tetsuhiro noto como por la puerta Kunihiro llegaba del trabajo, los niños salieron a saludarle y este les abrazo con fuerza para cuestionar.

– **¿Que hacen despiertos? se supone que deberían irse a dormir a las 10. –**

– **Hola Kunihiro. –**

– **¿Tetsuhiro, que ocurre, le paso algo a mis tíos? –**

– **No solo salieron a cenar juntos. –**

– **Ya veo…–** Dijo sentándose en un sofá y suspirando hondo, para aflojarse la corbata y susurrar mientras se acariciaba el rostro lleno de moretones y maulones. **–Qué día…–**

– **Sé que sonare estúpido, pero… ¿Qué te paso? –**

– **Souichi es lo que me paso…–** Respondió levantándose y yendo a la refrigeradora para sacar una bolsa de hielo y colocarla en su pómulo izquierdo **. –Ese sujeto pega duro. –**

Tetsuhiro sonrió y susurro. – **Debo asumir que no va nada bien**. –

– **Ese sujeto es difícil, muy difícil, no puedo creer que sea primo de Masaki y no afloje. –** El peli azul soltó una risotada y murmuro.

– **Por dios mírate, jajajaja.–**

– **Calla, sé que lo tengo comiendo de mi mano, ¡ME AMA!–**

Tetsuhiro le observo con extrañeza y cuestiono. **–¿Por qué dices semejante cosa? –**

– **Pues…–** Sonrió ampliamente y acomodo sus gafas con estilo para lentamente sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta de color negro con letras doradas **. –El, me invito a una fiesta de compromiso. –** Morinaga se extrañó analizo el sobre y negó al mismo tiempo que sonrió y susurro.

– **Eres un bobo, Kunihiro, es su fiesta de compromiso y esa tarjeta tiene mi nombre no el tuyo. –**

– **¿Gozas con mi dolor no hermano?, eres un desalmado. –** Expreso el castaño con voz grave y rasposa.

– **Ya dame eso. –** Morinaga estiro su mano quitándole la tarjeta y abriéndola con calma para notar la fineza y elegancia de aquella tarjeta, mientras leía al fondo Kunihiro regañaba a los niños, los enviaba a la cama y ellos se quejaban, pero luego de hacer una negociación justa la cual consistió en que los llevaría al zoológico la próxima semana los niños se fueron a dormir mientras el de gafas regresaba con su hermano, dándolo una cerveza fría y cuestionando.

– **¿Y bien? –**

– **¿Y bien, ¿qué? –**

– **¿Iras o no a la fiesta? –**

– **No lo sé…–**

– **Vamos, escuche de buena fuente que la chica es millonaria y tiene una linda casa en la zona más elegante de la ciudad, podría ser nuestra oportunidad de mezclarnos con la realeza. –** Morinaga suspiro hondo y levantándose expuso.

– **Eso solo me hace no querer ir. –**

– **Tetsuhiro vamos. –**

– **Está bien, iremos, ¿está bien…? solo no me dejes en ridículo ¿Quieres? –**

– **Claro que no.–**

– **Kunihiro es un payaso. –** Gritaba Joe desde la segunda planta mientras que el otro pequeño gritaba.

– **Es una vergüenza es una vergüenza. –** Abonaba Petty.

–Niños, ¿No les dije que se durmieran? –

Kunihiro subió para darles su reprimenda mientras los pequeños gritaban corriendo por el pasillo, abajo Tetsuhiro suspiraba hondo y susurraba.– **Extraño al viejo Kunihiro, pero este me divierte más….–** Otro suspiro salió desde muy adentro de su pecho y expuso **.–La gente puede cambiar para bien… es hora de que yo lo haga también…–** Analizó la tarjeta en sus manos y se fue a su habitación en el sótano en donde él se dispuso a prepararse para la fiesta de mañana debía de quitarse la horrible barbilla que le había crecido y a acomodar mejor su cabello…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Al día siguiente… Fiesta de compromiso….

Aquella enorme mansión estaba adornada con globos de colores plateados y otros amarillos, tiras de color negro entre otras cosas que hacían juego con las paredes blancas de aquella enorme casa, las personas en la recepción parecían ser de la alta crema y nata; habían ejecutivos de la bolsa de valores, banqueros, alguno que otro actor de cine independiente entre otros, Stephanie estaba emocionada iba de un lado a otro visitando a sus invitados que comían el lujoso caviar y bebían vino del más caro y sabor añejado simplemente todo estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado. Sin embargo; cierto sujeto cuyos planes era volar a china o a Corea del norte para no ser encontrado estaba siendo vigilado por su viejo muy de cerca al igual que su hermanito menor los cuales estaban a sus lados con trajes negros y gafas negras parecían un cuerpo de seguridad muy bien implementado.

Souichi estaba sentado en la barra del mini bar con los brazos cruzados y un entrecejo tremendo, a su lado derecho Souji expuso. **–Souichi, ve a saludar a los invitados. –**

– **Escúchame, sé que eres mi padre y te amo, pero debes entender que estas personas no son nada mío y no tengo por qué ir por ahí sonriendo estúpidamente solo porque me casare con una loca ¿entiendes? –**

– **Y tú no entiendes que si no haces lo que te digo y te comportas como un novio amable y amoroso tendré que llamar a cierta persona para que te haga entrar en razón. –**

– **Tu no serias capaz. –**

– **¿Prueba? –**

– **Esto es horrible–** Destenso su rostro y fue directamente a la sala mientras admiraba a esa gentuza, una bola de gente ricachona y estúpida que solo pensaba en estéreos, autos lujosos, casa desmedidamente enormes y toca discos, resoplo elevando algunos flecos platinados en su rostro y expreso solo para sí mismo. **–Bien Souichi concéntrate… y recuerda "La fuerza está en destruir."–**

– **¡Souichi queridooooo, mira te presento a Michael, él es un chico proooodigio, su papi lo está entrenando para que sea el próximo rey del pop ¿no es genial? –**

Souichi se sorprendió al ver a aquel artista que ya estaba consagrado como el actual rey del pop y quien sonreía diciendo con esa voz tierna y suave que poseía. **–Stephie me sonrojas. –**

– **Nah tranquilo, bueno mira él es mi futuro esposo, Souichi Tatsumi, Souichi este es Michael Jackson.–**

– **Hola… –**

– **Oye Stephanie, ¡No puedo creer que te cases!** –Expuso otro sujeto acercándose por detrás de la voluptuosa mujer y a la cual cargaron como muñeca en brazos para darle certeros besos en las mejillas muy pero muy extrañamente parecían ser besos de un novio a su novia, Souichi elevo una ceja y cuestiono.

– **¿Y este ser quien se supone que es? –**

– **Oh él es mi querido primo, Jeff….–**

– **Oh ya veo. –**

Mientras la rubia presentaba a todo el mundo a un cansado, aburrido y atestado Souichi, cierto rubio se acercaba a su primo aprovechando que por fin aquella mujer lo había dejado solo, Masaki se escurrió y cuestiono. **–¿Cómo vas? –**

– **Esto es un infierno, tengo a mi viejo y a mis hermanos vigilando la puerta, ellos piensan que voy a escapar. –**

– **A juzgar por la cara que traes podría decir que matarías a todos en esa fiesta.–**

– **Odio esto y lo sabes. –**

– **Souichi, vamos…–**

– **¿Qué parte de no me gusta socializar no entienden? –**

Masaki negó sometió sus manos en sus bolsillos y expuso. **–No comprendo cómo es que te has aguantado las ganas de matar a todos en las recepciones. –**

– **Eso es otra cosa…–** Respondió el mirando a los invitados como buscando a alguien con la mirada, Junya analizaba cada movimiento de su primo, primero se preguntó si él estaba buscando una salida alterna para escaparse, pero después de darse cuenta que estaba ahí sin desaparecerse le hizo cuestiono.

– **Ejem, ¿Estas esperando a alguien Souichi? –**

– **Si…–**

– **¡NO ES CIERTO! –**

– **Ya cállate si no quieres que te rompa el diente que te repararon cuando éramos más pequeños. –**

– **Tú ya me hiciste recordar que me debes un diente, Souichi baka.–**

Ambos se miraban muy serios y casi al punto de agarrarse a golpes, pero en ese momento la puerta de aquella enorme mansión se abrió y tras esta, dos hombres uno con una chaqueta roja de cuero y un guante plateado, mientras que el otro llevaba solo un chaquetón de color negro una camisa roja y un jean azul, sus cabellos alborotados y una sonrisa forzada; Stephanie pasaba por ahí y les observaba con un poco de duda rápidamente sonrió y se acercó a ambos cuestionando.

– **Hola ¿Qué se les ofrece? –**

Masaki y Souichi se movieron a la entrada con prisa el ultimo se posaba al lado del cantante. **–Stephanie ellos son mis invitados. –**

– **Ah… el cantante de bodas y su hermano. –**

– **Si… Hola, Tetsuhiro Morinaga y él es mi hermano Kunihiro Morinaga. –**

– **Claro, claro. –** Dijo la rubia para analizar todo lo que sucia, le parecía raro que Tatsumi se hubiese acercado a ellos y prácticamente se emocionaba de verlos.

– **Qué bueno que pudieron venir, eso es un alivio ¿Saben? –**

– **Debiste verlo, no quería hacerme caso, pero le di la tarjeta y se decidió venir. –** Explicaba Kunihiro con calma.

– **Ah, ya me acorde…–** Dijo Stephanie mirando a ambos y enfocando sus ojos celestes al peli azul oscuro. – **Tu eres ese sujeto que fue plantado hace poco en el contry club.–**

Los cuatro hombres se incomodaron, Masaki aclaró su garganta mientras que Souichi observaba a su novia con ganas de quererla matar, pero entonces Tetsuhiro se apresuró y susurro. **–Sí, ese mismo. –**

– **Rayos amigo debes estar roto por dentro. –**

– **Un poco sí, pero…–** Observo a Souichi. **–Alguien me dijo que no debería de permitir que esa chica arruine mi vida y eso hare… ¿Ahora quieres saber cómo murieron mis padres?–**

– **Eh… no… Souichi cariño regreso en un momento. –**

– **Si claro, vete. –**

Por fin los cuatro se quedaron solos, aunque en segundos un hombre con trajes negros secuestraba a Masaki quedando por fin los tres solos, Souichi estaba mirando a Tetsuhiro, mientras que el hermano de este solo tenía ojos para el de gafas el cual cuestiono. **–¿Y cómo estás? –**

– **Muy bien gracias…–**

– **Yo le subí los ánimos. –** Exponía Kunihiro con gran orgullo.

– **Sí, es cierto. –** Asentía Tetsuhiro, para notar como su hermano trataba de ganar méritos con ese hombre. – **Sabes Souichi, mi hermano piensa que eres ardiente. –**

– **¿En serio? –**

– **Si… él dice que cuando menos lo esperes te drogara con cloroformo y te hará tuyo. –**

EL platinado lo observo con ojos de asesino y cuestiono. **–¿Es eso cierto, esas son tus intenciones pequeño granuja? –**

– **Yo… e-eso no es verdad yo solo… ahg, no me mates por favor. –** Souichi lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y murmuro asesino.

– **No te me acerques, entre tu y yo no habrá más que solo relación laboral, si te veo que estas cerca de mi te arrancare las cosas que te cuelgan y son muchas… ¿entendido? –**

– **Si, si….–** Kunihiro se fue casi corriendo en dirección al bar mientras su hermano reía con disimulo, en cuanto a Tatsumi, lo observaba se había quedado en silencio al notar aquella sonrisa.

– **Por fin sonríes de nuevo. –**

– **¿Eh? –**

– **Es de-decir, dile al idiota ese que no se me acerque o le arranco la cabeza… ambas. –**

– **Ok, se lo diré…–** Expuso contento mientras un silencio incomodo acompañado del ruido de las personas en la casa se encargaba de dar una atmosfera un poco extraña para ambos, Tetsuhiro con calma susurro. **–Debes estar emocionado, tu novia es muy linda y creo que te hará una boda muy buena. –**

– **Esa insensata, no me dará nada, solo me dará dolores de cabeza, ahora resulta que soy yo quien va organizar todo y no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. –**

– **Ella quiere que tú te encargues de la boda, ¿Pero por qué? –**

– **Ella pasa muy ocupada trabaja en la bolsa así que, no tiene tiempo, la verdad hubiese preferido que un organizador se encargara de todo pero, es imposible mi padre quiere que lo haga por ella ¿entiendes? –**

– **No, pero, si me lo explicas mejor creo que lo comprenderé. –**

– **Es una historia larga, pero bueno, te pediría tu ayuda, ya que tú sabes más cosas de estas, pero… creo que ya no quieres saber nada de bodas ¿Cierto? –** Tetsuhiro asintió. **–Pues estoy frito entonces. –**

– **Escucha yo, quizás pueda darte mis contactos y tú puedes partir desde ahí. –**

– **Está bien…–** De nuevo el silencio se formó y Souichi expreso. **–Es una pena que ya no cantes, eras… muy bueno. –** Un pequeño asombro se formó en el de mirada jade quien sonrió con un brillo especial en esos ojos y quien susurro.

– **No solo se canta en las bodas ¿Sabes? –**

– **¿A qué te refieres? –**

Tetsuhiro elevo ambas cejas de arriba abajo y caminando hacia el bar con el peli largo le explico, mientras ellos se alejaban, cierto hombre con barba, cabellos largos y atados en una coleta se retiraba las gafas negras y cuestionaba. **–pero ¿quién es ese sujeto? –** Souji se llevaba una mano a su barbilla y analizaba todos los movimientos de su hijo, los cuales parecían ser muy, pero muy extraños, además de notar cierto brillo en los ojos miel de su hijo…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Una fiesta de judíos se llevaba a cabo, la celebración de un niño entrando a la adolescencia era motivo de celebración para este tipo de personas que profesaban esa religión y como siempre el cantante tenía todo bajo control, cantaba muy bien aquella canción titulada Mazel tov en la cual chicos y grandes hacían un circulo alrededor del festejado.

Tetsuhiro acompañado de su banda estaban dando lo mejor de sí y el cantante se notaba animado, no solo por el hecho de volver a hacer lo que le gustaba lo cual era cantar sino también por ver a cierto platinado entre las mesas con su bandeja. Tal parecía para ambos las cosas se estaban llevando mejor, el mesero había logrado imponer presencia en los invitados que intentaban sobre pasarse y el cantante estaba tranquilo con su nueva faceta de cantar en eventos que no fueran bodas.

Todo estaba fluyendo como un rio tranquilo, pero no para cierto tecladista llamado Hiroto, puesto que el turno para cantar le llegaba y él no sabía más que solo una canción y la misma de siempre… Tetsuhiro había abandonado el escenario, puesto que había notado que una chica entre los invitados parecía estar sola y llorando.

La jovencita tenía dos coletas, y en su rostro unas pecas muy monas, además de que algo relucía entre sus dientes, eso eran sus brakets. El cantante ante ver que ella lloraba sola en un rincón se acerco y cuestiono. – **Hola, amiguita, ¿Qué sucede, he notado que eres la única que no a bailado en toda la recepción?–**

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y expuso con voz suave y gentil. **–Le pedí bailar a ese chico de allá y él… no me hizo caso, me dijo que yo era muy fea y que ni muerto bailaría con una perdedora como yo.–**

– **Oh no puede ser…–** Expuso Tetsuhiro observándola con ternura. **–Eres una chica bonita, nunca lo olvides ¿De acuerdo? –**

– **Eso no es lo que creen ellos. –**

– **Mira, prometo que esta noche te vas a divertir…–**

El cantante se alejó de ella, ya la fiesta proseguía y el nivel estaba subiendo, Tetsuhiro aprovechó el momento para hacer una pausa y exponer. **–¡Como están todos esta noche!.–** La mayoría emitió un grito de alegría, rápidamente Tetsuhiro observo entre las mesas y noto a Souichi sirviendo comida, entonces expuso **.–Damas y caballeros, quiero presentarles a un buen amigo mío…. Su nombre es Souichi Tatsumi. –** El mencionado estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía cuando Masaki y ciertos invitados le susurraron.

– **Oye Souichi Tetsuhiro te está llamando. –**

– **¿El que cosa? –**

– **Ve. –** Dijo el rubio dándole un suave empujón que lo hizo caminar entre las mesas, su esbelta figura, se movió por todo el salón, era un acto digno de verse, ese uniforme de mesero y el delantal que acentuaba más sus caderas lo hacían verse mucho más elegante y exquisito, sumado a eso su cabello platinado que se movía con gracia en cada paso, todas las chicas se ilusionaron al verlo y en una mesa un anciano y su nieto se babeaban.

Souichi llego al frente de la plataforma y cuestiono. **–¿Qué estás haciendo? –**

– **Solo ayúdame con esto, ¿Si? –**

– **Ash, qué demonios. –** Dijo mientras Morinaga le daba indicaciones en el oído.

Finalmente, el mesero Tirano acepto la propuesta de aquel cantante y se relajó, suspirando hondo mientras Morinaga expresaba en el micrófono. **–Bien, saludemos a Souichi Tatsumi…–**

– **¡Hola Souichi!** –Elaludido solo sintió como su ceja palpitaba eso era ridículo y vergonzoso.

– **Bien, díganme una cosa ¿A quién le gustaría bailar con este apuesto muchacho? –**

– **YOO.–** Gritaron TODAS las mujeres incluyendo las chicas, mientras que aquel ancianito y su nieto se relamían los labios y el mayor decía a su nieto.

– **¡Yo quiero hacer algo más que bailar con él!–**

– **Eso pap.–** Se chocaron las manos mientras Morinaga…

– **¡Wow! ¡Souichi, creo que tienes muchas admiradoras! –** El platinado se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos como diciendo "Lo sé"– **Entonces Souichi, quiere decir que puedes elegir a cualquier chica en este salón para bailar y…–** Sus ojos se agrandaron, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿BAILAR? Se giró para ver con cara de pánico a Tetsuhiro quien sonrió de nuevo con esa tierna expresión en su rostro y ante no poder negarse a eso, tuvo que respirar hondo y pensar en que podía hacerlo. **–Quiero que te tomes tu tiempo, que lo pienses muy bien y que elijas entre todas estas jóvenes que están aquí esta noche, quiero que busques a la más bonita, más hermosa, amable y sincera chica de todo el lugar. –**

– **Hummm… está bien.–** Con calma Souichi se fue acercando a los invitados, caminaba entre ellas mientras todas se peleaban por llamar su atención, sin embargo él no elegía a nadie, hasta que de pronto, en el rincón, en donde la joven de las coletas lloraba, se acercó el de gafas y ofreciendo una mano hizo una pequeña reverencia causando que unos cuantos cabellos largos se deslizaran por sus hombros mientras de sus labios salía aquella voz grabe y sensual que decía **.–Señorita… ¿Podría concederme esta pieza?–**

Todos en el lugar se sorprendieron, incluso el chico que antes fue mencionado por la chica que incrédula tomaba aquella mano de Souichi se quedaba de piedra.

– **Muye bien… amiga diviértete. –**

El sonido del piano inicio y el sonido de aquella voz tan hermosa de Tetsuhiro se comenzó a escuchar….

" _ **Solo puedo,**_

 _ **Darte amor,**_

 _ **Eternamente**_

 _ **Y la promesa de estar cerca.**_

 _ **Cuando me llames a tu lado…"**_

El momento parecía ser inolvidable Souichi se movía con calma de un lado a otro, al fin entendía como era que se tenía que bailar, la chica lo miraba a los ojos mientras el escuchaba como su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que le molestaba, el hecho de que pasara esto no era el que estaba bailando sino más bien aquella voz que resonaba y que dedicaba palabras tan profundas y hermosas, tanto que no pudo evitar el girar a ver al escenario en donde Tetsuhiro lo observaba y canturreaba con el micrófono en la mano.

 _ **Y el único corazón que tengo,**_

 _ **Para ti…**_

 _ **Eso es todo…**_

Souichi estaba observando sus orbes color jade cuando de pronto algo le hizo cambiar su mirada de serena a una de impresión y pánico, por no decir furia y asesina, la muchachita tenía unas manos un poco pervertidas tanto así que de estar en los hombros de aquel peli largo bajaron como serpientes a sus caderas y después a su trasero, al hacer aquello Tatsumi observo a la chica la cual tenía dos enormes corazones en sus ojos, luego giro a ver a Morinaga quien sonrió tiernamente en el micrófono y susurro.

– **Solo no la mates y sigue por favor…–**

Souichi trago grueso de nuevo se concentró y controlo sus ganas de querer partirle más muñecas a esa jovencita atrevida.

 _ **Solo tengo estos brazos.**_

 _ **Para protegerte**_

 _ **Y un amor que nunca se destruirá…**_

Aquella bella canción y el acto estaba siendo observado por Masaki y Kunihiro, los cuales se giraron a ver y Masaki expuso. **–Por qué no demonios, ven acá.–**

Tetsuhiro por otro lado expreso **.–Tu turno Hiroto.–** El de la melena de color castaño seguía la canción con un solo de clarinete, mientras Morinaga bajaba y buscaba a otra chica, que había estado muy apagada en toda la fiesta, la invito a la pista al lado de Souichi y la chica, Tatsumi estuvo a punto de cortar todo aquello, pero entonces noto como Morinaga tomaba las manos de la chica y las colocaba en sus caderas y rasero también, ambos ahora estaban a mano y se miraban, mientras a su alrededor todos hacían lo mismo, incluso Masaki y Kunihiro bailaban así de pegaditos y con las manos en cada uno de sus traseros, era bastante alucinante y extraño.

Que no se pudo evitar el que Souichi dedicara una sonrisa al cantante, el cual no supo que lo golpeo, jamás había visto sonreír a Souichi desde que lo conocía y eso lo dejo tremendamente helado, simplemente ver sus ojos brillar llenos de alegría y esa boca pequeña hacer una mueca feliz fue tremendo y lo desconcentro claro que lo desconcentro, sin embargo, el trombón que era tocado por Hiroto, lo saco de su nube; el entregaba a l joven a otro chico y corría al escenario para tomar el micrófono y proseguir mientras miraba a Souichi quien no le quitaba la mirada…

 _ **Si dudas que es lo que pido.**_

 _ **A cambio, Amor**_

 _ **Te dará gusto saber,**_

 _ **Que mis demandas no son muchas,**_

 _ **Solo di que es a mí a quien adoras**_

 _ **Hoy y por siempre jamás…**_

 _ **Eso es todo…**_

 _ **E~~eso, es tooodo~~~**_

La canción concluía con una pequeña escala de piano y Tetsuhiro aplaudía diciendo. **–¡Por la nueva reina del amor! –**

Souichi nada más hizo una reverencia y susurro **. –Señorita, es muy buena bailarina…–**

– **Es la mejor fiesta de mi vida. –** Observaba sus manos y susurraba. **–Jamás lavare mis manos de nuevo kyahhhh.–**

El público aplaudía con emoción, mientras que Souichi hacia un ademan con la cabeza a Tetsuhiro el cual le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía agradecido, después de un tiempo todos los invitados se fueron y ahora solo faltaba retirar los adornos y limpiar, afortunadamente había otro grupo que hacia esa tarea, mientras las meseras y meseros se dedicaban a descansar, el grupo musical también desmontaba los instrumentos, mientras hacían esto, Souichi se sentó en una silla que estaba cercana a Tetsuhiro el peli azul guardaba una guitarra y susurraba.

– **Vaya eso fue divertido. –**

– **Es más de lo que puedo soportar pero, estuvo bien. –**

– **¿Y dime, le dirás a Stephanie? –**

– **¿Qué cosa? –** Cuestiono intrigado el peli largo.

– **Que una chica toco tu trasero por casi cinco minutos. –**

– **Pufff, claro que no…–** Ambos sonrieron. **–Aunque para serte honesto, esa pervertida tiene manos muy fuertes.** –

– **Lo note…–** Dijo poniéndose el estuche de aquella guitarra en su espalda. **–Bueno Souichi me voy, Kunihiro me está esperando en la limosina. –**

– **Sí, está bien, oye… espera…–**

– **¿Si?**

– **Tus contactos son muy buenos, he logrado hacer un estimado, pero créeme que no soy para nada bueno escogiendo flores y pasteles… sería de gran ayuda que tu me ayudaras, serias como mi asistente de bodas ¿que te parece? –**

– **Oh yo no…**

– **Vamos por favor no hay nadie más aquí que me ayude. –**

– **Bueno esta Hiroto él sabe mucho de eso y…–**

– **Ese sujeto me da miedo. –**

– **¿A ti? ¿Miedo? –**

– **Hay cosas que me dan miedo y un sujeto como el está en mi lista de cosas a las que debo evitar. –** Morinaga soltó a reír tiernamente y susurro.

– **Está bien, te ayudare, seremos Kohai y Senpai.–**

– **Qué bueno. –**

Una vez más el ambiente se tornó un poco raro entre ellos, Tetsuhiro entonces susurro **.–Bueno yo… debo… irme…–**

– **Claro, entonces… gra-gracias…–**

– **Descuida. –**

Ambos se despidieron mientras que Hiroto se asomaba a un lado de Souichi y susurraba. **–Se lo que estás haciendo… quieres conquistar a mi angelito. –** Souichi pego un brinco se puso en guardia y dijo.

– **¿Cómo llegaste ahí? –**

– **Yo te vigilare Souichi Tatsumi. –** Volvió a desaparecer, mientras que el platinado tomaba sus cosas y salía de ahí corriendo, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, ¿Era cierto? Estaba coqueteando con el cantante, ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¡PARA NADA! Esas solo eran ideas ridículas, finalmente dio un largo suspiro y partió en dirección del parqueo en donde estaba su padre esperándolo…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Al día siguiente, Souichi esperaba afuera del local de estudio fotográfico, llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga de color verde y unos jeans azules además de una chaqueta, estaba por decirlo así algo ansioso, quería que ese chico de mirada verdosa se apareciera pronto para terminar con todo lo de la lista que su prometida le había dado y la cual había salido de la ciudad por negocios. Finalmente, luego de unos 5 minutos escucho.

– **¡SENPAI!–**

Él se acercaba corriendo, fue bastante nostálgico que le llamara de esa forma puesto que se remontó a su natal Japón; realmente ese muchacho lo hacía sentir bien pero no debería permitir que notara aquello por lo tanto él se cuzo de brazos y susurro **. –Llegas tarde. –**

– **Perdona, mis tíos llegaron un poco tarde del trabajo y no encontraba con quien dejar a mis primos. –**

– **Entiendo… –** Lo observaba de reojo de pies a cabeza, no parecía ser alguien fuera de este mundo era un chico normal, delgaducho, cabello alborotado y un cuerpo atlético; pero aquellos ojos lo hacían ver demasiado luminoso y diferente. – **Entonces… ¿Es esta la primera cosa que debemos hacer?–**

– **Si… el hombre se llama Kurokawa Mitsugo–** Explico Tetsuhiro. – **Es el mejor fotógrafo de toda la ciudad, este señor tiene una buena reputación, honestamente él…–** Ambos entraron por la puerta, Souichi analizaba cada detalle en ese local y si parecía tener una buena pinta, las cosas que decía su contra parte eran reales. Dedujo entonces que ese cantante no solo hablaba por hablar. Después de un rato esperando finalmente ambos se ponían en pie ya que eran llamados por la recepcionista y la cual les indicaba el camino a la oficina del tan famoso fotógrafo.

Se acomodaron en dos sillas frente a un escritorio adornado con cuadros que contenían fotografías únicas deslumbrantes y bellas, aguardaban cuando notaron que aquel sujeto salía de una cortina y les decía. **–Hola como esa, mi nombre es Kurokawa…. Y.–**

– **Ah, eres tú, con razón se me hacía familiar el nombre. –**

– **¿So-Souichi? –**

– **Así que aquí te escondías.–**

– **E-eso no es verdad yo solo. –** Souichi se acercó más al alto sujeto con trajes elegante los cuales se arrugaron al ser apretados por el otro por el cuello, mientras Morinaga observaba confuso todo aquello y cuestionaba.

– **¿Sendai que está haciendo? –**

– **Lo matare eso es lo que hare. –**

– **Pero ¿por qué? –**

– **Este sujeto le rompió el corazón a mi hermano menor, infeliz te arrancaré la cabeza. –**

– **Solo vine a América para poder regresar a Japón con un buen respaldo Souichi-san. –**

– **Si como no…–** El ambiente se hizo tenso, luego de casi dos horas explicando y poniendo al día de la situación a Tetsuhiro finalmente ellos se sentaban para lo que venían, Kurokawa se acomodaba la corbata y cuestionaba.

– **¿Entonces debo asumir que quieres un servicio y que tenga mucho descuento correcto? –**

– **Sí, con la condición de que no te le acerques a Tomoe de nuevo. –**

– **¿Tomoe está aquí? –**

– **Sí, bestia me casare y toda mi familia asistirá.–**

– **¿En serio? ¿y ellos están de acuerdo con que tu….? ¿Es decir? –** Ambos lo observaban con dudas, no comprendían nada de lo que ese sujeto de ojos azules oscuros murmuraba.

– **Habla más claro inútil no te entiendo nada. –**

– **Pues…. ¿Souji-sama sabe que te casaras con un hombre? –**

– **¡QUEEEE!–**

– **Ja, ja, ja, ja, eso sí que es gracioso.–** Expresaba Tetsuhiro con la cara roja más que la de un tomate, en cuanto a su acompañante… el platinado estaba procesando lo que ese sujeto había dicho **.–¿Por qué dices eso, Mitsugo-san?–**

– **Pes, bueno… para serles honestos, desde que los vi entrar los reconocí por completo, bueno conozco a Kunihiro y también a ti Tetsuhiro y sé que ambos son de gustos muy similares, lo que no me cuadraba era Souichi pero… al ver que el brillo de sus ojos es bastante distinto al que vi en el pasado, en el cual solo se podía ver la soledad puedo asegurar que Souichi-san es muy afortunado de tenerte como novio Morinaga-san.–**

Ambos se miraron uno al otro, Souichi con prisa coloco sus manos al frente y expreso. **–Eso no es cierto, este sujeto y yo acabamos de conocernos y es solo un amigo. –**

– **¿Qué? –**

– **Si nuestra relación solo es laboral, Mitsugo-san.–**

– **Oh vaya… que raro no suelo fallar. –**

– **¡EL ES SOLO UN AMIGO PEDASO DE DEGENERADO! –**

– **Está bien, ya…. Entendí. –**

– **¿Entonces si ya entendiste, procura llegar a la boda, sea el 5 de agosto, en el country club de la ciudad, y por lo que acabas de hacer será totalmente gratis cierto?–**

– **Si Souichi-san.–**

– **Muy bien eso me agrada. –** Se puso en pie y jalo del brazo a su "Amigo" mientras él se despedía y ambos desaparecían, en cuanto a Kurokawa.

– **Esa no es una relación laboral, ¿Qué estas intentando Tatsumi-san?–**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Caminaban por toda la ciudad en dirección a un local de fiestas en donde se encontrarían con otro cantante de bodas, otra vez recomendado por Tetsuhiro. Aún estaba un poco inquieto por lo dicho de aquel sujeto ante esto no se detuvo a cuestionar, aunque seguramente lograra molestar al platinado se aventuró a hacerlo.

– **Souichi… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –**

– **¿Qué ocurre? –**

– **¿Qué quiso decir ese sujeto?–**

– **¿Qué quiso decir de qué cosa?–** Sus orbes jade observaban al frente buscando algo con que distraerse o intentar avanzar en sus preguntas.

– **Es decir, ¿Por qué él dijo que antes te mirabas solo?–**

– **Soy una persona muy correcta y bastante exigente, la verdad es que nunca he tenido novia… solo me he dedicado a los estudios y a mi familia… a eso se refería.–** Respondió Tatsumi bastante seco y serio **.–Pero además ese tipo, me conoció cuando yo pasaba por algunas situaciones que no puedes superar fácilmente….–**

– **¿Que situaciones fueron esas? –**

– **Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño, eso. –**

– **Cuanto lo siento…–** Dijo con tristeza. **–Entonces tenemos mucho en común, a comparación que los míos murieron en una accidente de autos.–** Souichi se detuvo observo a ese peli azul quien analizaba su rostro y luego giraba a ver en donde estaba y susurraba **.–Ya hemos llegado, te encantara este sujeto, dicen que es muy bueno probablemente más que yo.–**

Se sometieron al salón principal y ahí estaba, la banda, dos mujeres estaban limpiando las boquillas de sus trompetas y otros dos hombres ajustando las cuerdas de sus guitarras además del baterista, ello tomaban asiento al frente y se preparaban para la audición, rápidamente el cantante se presentó al frente, era un tipo regordete y que llevaba un traje de etiqueta un ridículo corbatín y un rostro un poco como se dice, algo que pareciera sensual.

Rápidamente la banda inicio a tocar y el gritaba con entusiasmo cantando con estilo y moviéndose como si tuviera la sensualidad en las venas _ **…–¡Esta es noche de chicas, ah sí, se siente bien…–**_

Souichi desde el inicio puso cara de querer vomitar, enseguida observo al otro a su lado y quien cuestiono.

– **Esto es raro, ¿Es así como yo me veo?–**

– **CLARO QUE NO, ESTE TIPO ES RIDICULO, ME SANGRAN LOS OIDOS, SOLO QUIERO METERLE EL MICROFONO POR EL TRASERO. –**

– **Que VIOLENTO, relájate ¿Si? –**

– **¿Tú debes estar bromeando quieres ayudarme o perjudicarme? –**

– **Claro que no.–** Después de unos minutos de tortura por fin se acababa la canción y aquel hombre se sentía orgulloso, mientras Morinaga aplaudida y Souichi solo deseaba salir de ahí y corriendo.

– **Muchas gracias, este fue Jimmy Moore.–** Sus músicos se relajaban mientras él les indicaba fueran a descansar, por otro lado el cantante Moore se acercaba a la pareja de hombre, Tetsuhiro lo recibió susurrando.

– **Jimmy muchas gracias eso fue muy bueno. –**

– **No tranquilo amigo, gracias a ti. –**

– **¿A mí, porque? –**

– **Por tu retiro…–** El rostro de Tetsuhiro fue confuso, mientras que Tatsumi notaba por donde iba la cosa **.–¿O debería de agradecerle a Meilin?–** El oji miel al escuchar aquello noto como su asistente se entristecía sumado a eso, Moore agregaba **.–Desde tu crisis en la boda de Cindy y Sott tengo el triple de trabajo.–** Le guiño un ojo.

Souichi se puso de pie y se acercó mirándole con un rostro para nada feliz, se cruzó de brazos y expuso. **–Bueno, además de inspirarme a poner discos en la maldita boda, me acabas de dar una idea de lo que es ser ridículo, gracias. –**

– **A… ¿e-eso? –**

– **Ya lo escuchaste Jimmy después de todo… no eres tan bueno como para complacer a una millonaria. –**

– **Ah, entonces… espero que el DJ que consigas se mueva y cante como yo lo hago.–**

– **Prefiero a que una maquina haga el trabajo a tener a un ridículo fanfarrón como tu. –**

Aquel hombre se apartó dejándoles solos por fin, Souichi observo a Tetsuhiro quien se sentó en el banquito en el que antes estaba, noto como el junto sus hombros y suspiraba mirando al piso exponiendo. **–Soy un fracasado, Meilin tenía razón…–**

– **Oye… eso no es verdad… ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es que llegaste a ser cantante de bodas? –**

– **Bueno… yo, solo quería ganar dinero para grabar un demo y formar mi banda, para entrar a la carrera de la música. –** Un pequeño silencio se formó.

– **¿Así que querías ser estrella de rock?–**

– **No, la verdad es que solo quería escribir canciones ¿Sabes? –** Souichi elevaba una ceja, él pensaba en cuanta humildad había en ese sujeto. **–Pienso que… la parte más difícil en una canción, es siempre escribir la letra… siempre desee crear una canción que la gente al escucharla ellos digan "Vaya, se lo que sentía ese compositor cuando escribió la letra"–**

– **¿Has escrito algo tuyo? –**

Tetsuhiro se relamió los labios nerviosos y asintió diciendo. **–Si, a… si así es. –**

– **¿Puedo escucharla? –**

– **No, no, no, es imposible es una basura. –**

– **Oye no me obligues a causarte dolor, sé que si la cantas sacaras eso que llevas dentro…–**

– **Eso… es muy cierto. –** Suspiro. **–Pero no te agradara, ya que la comencé a escribir cuando salía con Meilin y después todo se tornó raro. –**

– **Mejor aún, así pasas de largo ese ciclo, será terapéutico, es como golpear un árbol y dejar todo ahí sabes. –**

– **A ti te gusta golpear cierto. –**

– **Esa es mi marca registrada. –**

– **Está bien… Souichi, pero no me culpes si te sangran los oídos. –**

El mencionado se sentía emocionado, con honestidad a él le gustaba mucho la voz de Morinaga y era una oportunidad en un millón, noto como el cantante se subía al escenario y tomaba una guitarra la afinaba a su conveniencia y tomaba el pedestal del micrófono para acomodarlo al nivel de su rostro, entonces el aclaraba su garganta y explicaba.

– **Esta canción se me ocurrió al escuchar a una banda muy conocida en américa, espero que te agrade o por lo menos comprendas el mensaje. –** Tatsumi se acomodaba mejor en la silla, cruzaba una pierna y se apreciaba expectante.

El sonido de la guitarra al tocarse con un constante con paz inicio al igual que su voz…

 _ **Tu,**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **sabes,**_

 _ **cuanto,**_

 _ **te necesito.**_

 _ **Cuando**_

 _ **Estas**_

 _ **Conmigo.**_

 _ **No siento tristeza.**_

De nuevo el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, no sabía si era solo la emoción del momento o era el efecto de aquella voz tan hermosa, esas expresiones en su rostro que solo él podía tener y sus ojos, relucir al cantar cada frase además de la pose tan exótica y sensual que tenía Morinaga al mantener la guitarra sobre sus piernas y los dedos sobre estas presionando y alcanzando las tonadas que eran precisas.

 _ **Cuando nos besamos,**_

 _ **Sé que tú también me necesitas,**_

 _ **Es increíble,**_

 _ **Haber encontrado**_

 _ **Un amor**_

 _ **Tan puro y verdadero.**_

Tetsuhiro mostro sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero pronto aquella mirada dolida y esa expresión que demostraba el mismo sentimiento cambio a uno más enfadado, Souichi noto como tomaba aire y elevaba su voz gritando en la canción.

 _ **PERO TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA.**_

 _ **ERA UNA MALDITA BURLA,**_

 _ **Y CUANDO PIENSO EN TI, MEILIN**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE TE ASFIXIES**_

El ritmo fue cayendo de nuevo y entonces la canción volvió a ser como al inicio…

 _ **Espero,**_

 _ **Que estés contenta,**_

 _ **Con lo que me hiciste**_

 _ **Me acuesto en mi cama…**_

 _ **Todo el día**_

 _ **Sintiendo melancolía,**_

 _ **Me dejaste aquí,**_

 _ **Totalmente solo**_

 _ **Lagrimas que no cesan…**_

 _ **¡OH ALGUIEN QUE ME MATE, POR FAVOR!**_

 _ **¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE POR FAVOR!**_

 _ **¡ESTOY DE RODILLAS!**_

 _ **POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR**_

 _ **MATENME~~~~**_

 _ **QUIERO MORIR**_

 _ **DENME UN TIRO EN LA CABEZA. ~~~~~**_

Ese fue el final de aquella canción, Tetsuhiro se cubrió los ojos con una mano y evito el llorar, había prometido no hacerlo no al menos frente a Souichi, mientras este se ponía en pie y se acercaba diciendo. **–Me encanto. –**

–…–

– **Ahora ven… vamos por un trago.** –Ellos se retiraron de aquel lugar…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Se encontraban en un restaurante ya era de noche, y estaban comiendo y hablando animados, Morinaga había bebido algunas cuantas cervezas al igual que Souichi quien le miraba de manera que Tetsuhiro se preguntaba por qué le veía así, era acaso que él estaba queriendo decirle algo con esos ojos miel.

– **Gracias por invitarme a cenar, es muy amable de tu parte y estas cervezas, realmente lo necesitaba muchas gracias Senpai.–**

– **Solo date cuenta que la vida sigue y que esa mujer demente y loca no va a cumplir con su cometido… tienes potencial así que ánimos. –**

– **No lo sé, Souichi no creo que pueda con esto… ella está en todos lados incluso en este restaurante, solíamos venir aquí. ¿Sabes? –**

– **Ya deja de pensar en esa mujer, sácatela de la cabeza ¿Quieres? –**

– **Sí, está bien.–**

– **Morinaga, ¿Eso que dicen de ti… es cierto? –**

– **¿Qué cosa? –**

– **Que eres Gay…–**

Un silencio incomodo se formó, Tetsuhiro se sintió un poco fuera de foco, pero luego de un rato y de ver la mirada profunda del platinado respondió **. –Es totalmente verdad, –**

– **¿Pero si era así, porque tú y ella se iban a casar?**

– **Pues… no lo sé, creí que era la persona indicada para casarme…–**

– **¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando tus preferencias eran otras? No los entiendo. –**

– **Lo intente, quería dejar eso, pero no lo pude hacer y pues bueno, creo que… las pistas estaban ahí, no hay nadie que sea el o la persona indicada para mí, definitivamente unos nacemos con un alma gemela y otros no… otros con suerte y otros con ella… debí notarlo, siempre hay señales. –**

– **¿Señales de que hablas, acaso puedes saber quién será el amor de tu vida o quien es el indicado o indicada? –**

– **Si siempre, hay, son detalles que uno debe ver, por ejemplo… una vez ella y yo fuimos a un viaje al gran cañón y ella ya había estado ahí, yo le dije que quería ir al lado de la ventana en el avión para ver todo desde arriba, pero ella no me dejo… en más me dijo que podía apoyarme sobre ella. –** Tetsuhiro removía la ensalada con el tenedor **. –Esas son unas de las cosas que pienso son importantes…–**

– **De cierta forma tienes razón. –**

– **¿Y tú, por qué crees que Stephanie es la indicada? Digo recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas aguardando para saber si ella era la indicada y darle el anillo de tu madre. –**

– **Bueno, yo….–** No le podía decir que su viejo estaba obligándolo a casarse con esa ricachona así que pronto respondió mintiendo **.–Yo siempre he dicho que… el amor es un sentimiento tonto y lleno de hormonas, situaciones que se crean en tu flujo sanguíneo y emociones que se generan en la corteza del cerebro… sin embargo, solo se una cosa cuando encuentras a esa persona especial debes creer con que esta estará a tu lado hasta que sean viejos… en otras palabras pienso que…–** Souichi hizo una pausa ya que diría una enorme mentira **.–Pienso que Stephanie será una anciana linda.–**

– **Eso es hermoso. –**

– **Bueno, no quise sonar así, pero es lo que pienso. –**

– **Eres afortunado, yo creo que cuando envejezca seré como…. El monje loco. –** Souichi bebía de su vaso cuando escucho aquello no pudo evitar el reírse y soltarle toda la soda en la cara a Morinaga quien susurraba. – **Ups jajaja.–**

– **Oh mierda lo siento. –**

– **Jajaja.–** No pudo evitar el reírse de que acababa de hacer, miraba esos ojos verdes y el otro observaba esos color miel, simplemente era hermoso, un momento incomodo se formó y fue cuando Souichi se asustó, se puso en pie y expuso.

– **Yo debo irme…. Se-seguiremos mañana, ¿De acuerdo? –**

– **Sí, si, adiós. –** Mientras se limpiaba la soda, Tetsuhiro susurraba **. –Es, muy lindo y tierno… lástima que no está a mi alcance. –** Nego para ponerse en pie y retirarse del lugar, mientras lo hacía, alguien lo observaba a lo lejos. Tatsumi se había quedado observándolo era como un acosador en potencia y no sabía por qué hacía eso, definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando con él y eso debía terminarse.

– **Ahora el casarme con Stephanie es una prioridad debo de eliminar estos sentimientos absurdos y enfermos…–** Se alisto para irse del lugar, mientras caminaba podía escuchar su risa en su cabeza y su voz al cantar, además de esos ojos que eran tan lindos y esa sonrisa. Será difícil dejar de sentir cosas raras por el claro que lo será…

* * *

 **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii cada vez la relación esta creciendo poco a poco, esto se pone interesante incluso pienso que mejor que la película oj no Xd Saben QUE A MI SIEMPRE ME A GUSTADO TRANSVERSAR LAS COSAS A MI FAVOR y pues eso estoy haciendo… espero no molestar a las fans de Souichi o del fandom KSB en fin!**

 **Gracias por leer nos vemos en la otra actualización creo que será el domingo n_n por la noche si es que me dejan escribir Xd lol!**

 **Muchas gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Santo cielo iba a publicar ayer pero vino mi familia e invadieron mi casa asi que no tuve chance hasta ahora de editarlo n?n**

 **Bueno espero que les agrade y que me dejen su impresión gracias de verdad por seguir esta extraña adaptación!**

 **Besos!**

* * *

 **El cantante de bodas.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

Esa noche en cuestión, en casa de Masaki una reunión se llevaba a cabo. Mucho antes de que regresara Souichi Souji estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala observando de manera inquisidora a Masaki, quien le regresaba la mirada a su tío tornando su rostro de forma confusa, era raro que su tío llegara a visitarlo conociendo que era un hombre bastante tradicional y Masaki no era nada de eso. Finalmente, luego de beber la décima taza de café por fin el de la barba poblada hablo.

– **Masaki, necesito que me digas algo. –**

– **Sí, ¿que deseas tío Souji? –**

– **Quiero que me digas quien es ese sujeto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes. –**

Junya se juntó de hombros y expuso con calma. **–¿Te refieres a Tetsuhiro?**

– **Así que ese es su nombre. –**

– **Es solo un amigo del trabajo ¿porque? –**

Souji suspiraba hondo y al mismo tiempo se aclaraba la garganta diciendo. **–No me estas siendo sincero. –**

– **Es verdad ¿Por qué crees que te debería mentir? –**

– **Para cubrir a tu primo. –**

– **¿Cubrir? estas loco tío eso nunca. –** Expreso el rubio, rápidamente la situación fue cortada por el sonido en la puerta de aquella casa, esta se abrió y dejo entrar a un peli largo y platinado que detenía todos sus movimientos al ver a su padre en la sala, pero luego de unos segundos siguió con lo suyo y observo a ambos con seriedad mientras saludaba y analizaba a su viejo al cual cuestiono.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?**

– **Bueno…–** Intento responder Masaki, pero rápidamente el mayor corto sus ánimos al cuestionar.

– **¿En dónde estabas?**

– **Organizando lo de la boda. –** Respondió secamente el de gafas.

Souji estaba furioso estaba a punto de regañar a su hijo primogénito cuando reacciono a la respuesta que este había dicho y cuestiono impactado **. –¿Or-organizando la boda?–**

– **Si hablando de eso, sería bueno que fueran mañana conmigo, iremos a elegir el pastel y el vestido de la loca esa, así que ¿Vendrán o no? –**

– **¿Los dos?–** Cuestionaron ambos incrédulos, pues por primera vez Souichi estaba haciendo algo y los estaba involucrando sin chistar, el asintió y se dispuso a ir a la cocina en donde depositaba leche en un vaso y tarareaba una canción que hace unas horas atrás escucho…

Ambos hombres en la sala se miraron uno al otro definitivamente ese hombre no parecía ser el tirano hijo y primo…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El día relucía y finalmente los amigos se reunían, Souichi llegaba al lugar de encuentro notando que él no había sido el único con la idea de llevar a alguien a la elección de pasteles, Kunihiro estaba acompañando a su hermano quien al ver a Souichi y compañía sonrió ampliamente al divisar al platinado, se veían muy guapo ese día Tatsumi llevaba una chaqueta de color celeste una camisa azul oscura por dentro y un pantalón café, su padre también tenía el mismo estilo de su hijo y Masaki por otro lado llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga la cual había subido hasta arriba de los antebrazos.

Kunihiro por otro lado llevaba una camisa de botones de color café con lunares de colores blancos, Morinaga traia una camisa celeste de botones que traía por fuera de sus pantalones color negro. Por fin se acercaron y Souichi saludo diciendo.

– **Hola Morinaga, hola pervertido. –**

– **Ho-Hola Souichi. –**

– **Como sea, les presento a mi viejo, Souji Tatsumi. –**

– **Hola un gusto. –** Respondió el otro señor observando con sospecha al cantante quien no dejaba de ver a Souichi este rápidamente expresaba.

– **Bueno ya que estamos todos los involucrados es hora de ir a la pastelería ¿Cierto Morinaga? –**

– **Correcto, pero aun nos hace falta un miembro. –**

– **¿Eh?–**

– **¡ANGELITO! –** Se escuchó el grito de Hiroto quien venía corriendo, el peli largo castaño se presentó con unas botas negras un pantalón negro de bolsillos una camiseta blanca de manga tres cuartos acompañado de varios collares y una pañoleta en su frente acentuando mas su peinado estrafalario y único, ese ser era toda una obra de arte Hippie.

– **Ahora si Souichi estamos listos. –** El grupo de seis se movió por toda la ciudad, en dirección de la primera parada, mientras recorrían las avenidas a pie, Tetsuhiro comentaba a Souichi. **–Después de aquí tengo una clase de canto con tu Tía, ¿Podrías ir conmigo? –**

– **Supongo que debo ir, ya que debemos elegir una limosina para ir a la boda después de eso. –**

– **Y hablando de eso debo decirte que ya hay un candidato para la prueba ¿no Kunihiro? –**

– **Si señor. –**

Souji examinaba con atención todo y no solo él estaba interesado en saber que ocurría si no también cierto peli largo de mechones de colores quien también observaba con sospecha a la pareja que lideraba el grupo, sin embargo toda esa investigación se fue desvaneciendo al tanto Hiroto conocer más a Souichi y darse cuenta que era un desalmado que raramente era agradable, perturbador y gracioso, pero ante todo muy guapo, mientras que Souji conocía más a Tetsuhiro el cual le pareció un tanto interesante al darse cuenta que era muy amable y bastante dinámico con su hijo.

Ya estaban dentro de la pastelería y el dependiente les había ofrecido varios estilos de pasteles, entre ellos se daban un trozo a la boca, el ganador fue uno de pan bañado con leche y cobertura de dulce y turrón, era un manjar pues tenía chocolate blanco y algunas fresas como adorno.

– **El pastel es perfecto–** Expuso Hiroto emocionado.

– **Para mí está demasiado dulce, pero si a la mayoría les agrado no tengo porque oponerme. –**

– **A ti nadie te gana hijo, estoy seguro que sin la ayuda de este buen chico hubieses llevado una rodaja de limón y le colocarías una vela para celebrar tu boda. –**

– **Leíste por completo mis pensamientos viejos. –**

El grupo sonrió de manera agresiva, Kunihiro se destenso ya no sentía tanto miedo por estar a unos centímetros del platinado, ya que este no parecía ser el loco asesino que hace unos días lo amenazo, definitivamente algo había de nuevo en ese ser de cabellos platinados y era evidente para todos que eso significaba solo una cosa, o dos uno que él se casaría y la otra que había encontrado un buen amigo en Tetsuhiro.

Finalmente llegaron a la boutique, en la cual, los hombres fueron abordados por un grupo de chicas a las cuales se les explico de que iba su visita a ese sitio, ellas sonrieron entusiasmadas y rápidamente escogieron cinco vestidos, pero el dilema era que solo eran 4 chicas y ellas necesitaban una más para modelar al grupo en cuestión y así poder tomar una decisión.

Rápidamente Masaki pensó algo tremendamente arriesgado, se acercó al tecladista que solo se sabía una canción en la banda de Tetsuhiro y entonces le exclamo. **–Vamos Hiroto ve. –**

– **Pero Masaki no…–**

– **Anda, anda ve…–**

El grupo de hombres sensuales se acomodaron entonces en unos sofás para ser testigos de la mini pasarela que les harían las chicas, los vestidos eran desde estilos antiguos hasta más modernos de esa época, mientras la primera chica se presentaba. Souichi solo se cruzaba de brazos y susurraba.

– **Esto es aburrido. –**

– **Muestra un poco de ánimos hijo. –**

– **Sí, imagina a Stephanie con esos vestidos y elegirás uno que le encante mucho a ella, la harás feliz yo sé que si.–** Expuso Tetsuhiro, para causar en el de gafas una sensación de escalofríos, pero gracias al poder de palabra que tenía Morinaga, él no pudo evitar el imaginarse a la chica con esos vestidos y su arrugado entrecejo se enmarco mucho más ante tal visión horrible definitivamente esa mujer no era para nada lo que él deseaba; sin embargo algo paso de pronto que no pudo creerlo, en lugar de ver a la mujer que se casaría con él aprecio Tetsuhiro.

Y eso sí que fue gracioso y raro, aunque para el platinado todo eso era muy divertido para su padre y primo fue de miedo, ver reír así al de gafas fue tétrico, después de imaginar cosas raras por fin llegó el turno de Hiroto de asomarse tras la cortina y finalmente el vestido ganador se mostró ante sus ojos.

– **Es perfecto. –** expusieron todos los que ahí estaban, habían logrado elegir el vestido indicado y eso era simplemente fenomenal… después de aquella sesión, Tetsuhiro y Souichi fueron a la clase con Matsuda, no sin antes concretar la hora y el lugar en donde se encontrarían con Kunihiro y los otros…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En casa de Matsuda, la señora al verlos entrar se sintió emocionada abrazo al cantante y luego a su sobrino y expreso. Contenta– **Souichi Tetsuhiro, que lindo verlos aquí a ambos**.– Morinaga se retiraba la chaqueta negra y asentía diciendo en camino del piano.

– **Traje a tu sobrino porque tenemos algo pendiente, así que comencemos Matsuda-san muéstrele a su Sobrino lo hermoso que canta.–**

– **Con todo el placer muchacho, pero antes, ¿Tienen hambre? –**

– **Ay no ya comienza con las albóndigas. –**

– **No seas malo Souichi, ella es muy linda. –**

La anciana estaba emocionada, deposito dos albóndigas en un plato y se las sirvió a Souichi al cual dijo. – **Muchachito tú necesitas alimentarte estas en los huesos.–**

– **Por kami-sama.–**

Sin perder más tiempo y luego de que Morinaga convenciera a Souichi de comer aquellas bolas enormes de carne la clase inicio después de varias ocasiones en que la canción salió perfecta, por fin ellos se retiraban en dirección a la colina que estaba cercana a la casa de Tetsuhiro, ahí había un parqueo abandonado y seria el lugar indicado y perfecto para la difícil prueba.

Pero mientras caminaban solos y en silencio en dirección a ese sitio, Souichi inicio a sentirse acalorado no había sido idea llevar chaqueta esa ocasión. Soporto el inclemente clima y finalmente llegaron al lugar en cuestión en donde Masaki, Hiroto y Souji ayudaban a Kunihiro a colocar los conos que representarían obstáculos, ya que Souichi había sido claro, necesitaba un conductor único y que superara un cierto tiempo y marca.

Ya estando todo listo, el grupo amigos se apartó de la cercanía de aquel transporte mientras el de gafas se sometía a la limosina y acomodaba sus gafas al tiempo que escuchaba a Souichi gritar **.–¡Llego el momento, veamos de que eres capaz!–**

El rally inicio, las llantas rasparon el pavimento, mientras Tetsuhiro tomaba la marca en el cronometro y susurraba **.– ¿Vas a ¿contratarlo cierto?–**

– **Obviamente sí, pero esto será interesante. –**

– **Que malvado eres. –**

– **Solo quiero que esta organización supla mis expectativas de entretenimiento.–** Inquiero el observando como el auto alargado esquivaba los conos con profesionalismo, la primera vuelta fue terminada, ahora faltaba la prueba de oro, meter a los novios, los cuales representaban Hiroto y Souji, este último sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho al ver como la limosina se aparcaba a su lado con prisa casi raspándole por un pelito su pierna, mientras Kunihiro bajaba corriendo y lo tomaba en brazos para prácticamente arrojarlo a adentro.

Ante esto Souichi murmuraba. **–Vaya, este sujeto me agrada, sería bueno secuestrando gente. –**

– **Jajaja, Souichi eres malo. –**

– **Un poco. Pero si tu hermano es así de dinámico alguien podría ayudarme a secuestrar a Stephanie para evitar casarme con ella. –**

Kunihiro tomaba ahora a Hiroto y lo arrojaba de nuevo como lo hizo con el padre del peli largo, adentro Souji había sentido como un cuerpo le caía encima por detrás y Hiroto como su cuerpo se pegaba a ese hombre, quien expresaba. **–E-eso, duro contra mi trasero ¿No es una celular verdad?**

– **Jejeje, no.–** Se sonrojo el peli castaño dando un guiñó en su ojo, el momento extraño duro poco ya que en segundos Kunihiro arrancaba y ellos rodaban por el piso de la limosina.

– **¡NOS VA A MATAR!–** Gritaban, ambos abrazándose con fuerza.

Mientras que el auto esquivaba conos, pero estos le hicieron la tarea difícil en los últimos dos los cuales atropello sin piedad, rápidamente el auto llego al frente del cantante y de el mesero. Tetsuhiro termino el tiempo en el cronometro y susurro.

– **Increíble, menos de dos minutos. –**

Kunihiro observaba a Souichi con emoción y cuestionaba **–¿Y bien? –**

– **No, eres muy malo atropellaste dos conos y pudieron ser invitados de la boda. –**

– **¡Solo eran conos! –**

– **Amigo eres un peligro al volante. –**

Ambos negaban, mientras Kunihiro golpeaba el manubrio y ellos se dedicaban a subir para ser llevados a casa, adentro, Hiroto y Souji eran apartados por Masaki y por Souichi quien susurro.

– **Viejo, ¿Qué haces abrazando al rarito este? –**

– **HIJO.–** Dijo abrazándolo y lloriqueando. **–Vi toda mi vida pasar por mis ojos.–**

– **Jajaja,–** La risa fue tremenda entre todos, Tetsuhiro fue el último en subir y quien observaba al grupo en cuestión, llevaba una libreta la cual saco y exclamo.

– **Listo Souichi, cumplimos todo lo de la lista, prácticamente estas más que casado. –**

– **Qué alivio…–**

– **Bien hecho hijo no puedo creer que hayas cumplido con lo que Stephanie te pidió. –**

– **No lo hubiese podido hacer sin mi asistente, papa. –** El grupo de hombres notaron como ellos dos se observaban, después de un tiempo y de pasar dejando a Hiroto en una calle muy transitada, además de dejar a Souji en casa de Matsuda; se fueron acercando a la casa de Masaki antes de llegar a esta Souichi ya estaba muriendo de deshidratación, sin pensarlo dos veces comento a Masaki.

– **Demonios jamás en la vida me pondré esta maldita cosa. –**

– **Te ves muy agitado, relájate. –** Expuso Masaki, mientras Tetsuhiro los observaba desde el asiento del copiloto y exponía.

– **Señores, hemos llegado. –**

– **Gracias, Morinaga, y tu granuja sigue así y probablemente te metan preso pronto. –**

– **No es justo yo… dame otra oportunidad. –**

– **Jamás, matarías a la novia antes de subirse a la limosina, nos vemos Morinaga. –**

– **Adiós Souichi, adiós Masaki.–**

Ya estando solos los dos, notaron como la noche entraba y al llegar a casa, la conversación inicio. **–Esto fue divertido ¿No te parece Kunihiro? –**

El castaño se aparcó frente a la casa de sus tios y observo a su hermano para preguntarle de una vez y al grano. **–¿Tengo el trabajo verdad? –**

– **Sí, si lo tienes, recuerda que es el 5 de agosto…–**

– **Lo sabía ese Souichi es un desalmado. –** Mientras ambos se alistaban para bajar del vehículo, la mirada audaz de el castaño diviso algo en los asientos de atrás, rápidamente el expuso **.–Oye alguien dejo una chaqueta atrás.–**

– **A ver…–** Tetsuhiro la analizo rápidamente y reacciono diciendo angustiado. **–Es la chaqueta de Souichi, él dijo que no volvería a usar ese tipo de ropa en verano. –**

– **Oh… ¿En serio? –**

– **Si se la quitó molesto y sudando una calle en que vive Hiroto.–**

– **Ohhhh, oh, ya veo lo que pasa… Te gusta no es verdad?–**

– **¿Qué de que hablas? –**

– **De Souichi, te gusta mucho, hermano no me puedes engañar, rayos como no lo vi antes, ¡TE GUSTA EL TIRANO! –**

– **Eso NO ES VERDAD. –**

– **Claro que si, ahora que recuerdo es muy de tu tipo, es genial y tiene un trasero ardiente.–**

– **Okay… Kunihiro que te parece si mejor dejas de decirle trasero ardiente o te rompo el cuello.–**

– **Jah, lo sabía te gusta. –**

– **Eso no es verdad. –** Dijo saliendo del auto y agachándose para agregar. – **Además él me dijo que le gustas tú.–**

– **¿Hum, eso es verdad? –**

Tetsuhiro cerraba la puerta del auto y respondía– **No.–**

Una vez más Kunihiro aceptaba que a lo mejor debería de alejarse de ese peli largo puesto que ya muchísimos golpes habían sido brindados a su rostro por esas manos fuertes y masculinas, ante esta extraña conversación el no tuvo opción más que bajar de la limosina e ir a dentro a dormir…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

La mañana estaba hermosa, el verano estaba en su enorme apogeo los autos transitaban las tranquilas calles, en las que algunos niños jugaban lanzándose globos llenos con agua, quizás era el verano más ardiente de ese año pero gracias a una baja depresión en la costa, el clima se tornó agradable tanto así como para salir a caminar; no obstante, para otros chicos que se encontraban en una casa, desayunando la conversación no se trataba del clima ni mucho menos de ir a caminar.

Masaki bebía su café y cuestionaba incrédulo **. –¿Cómo que no sabes besar? –**

– **Es la verdad que quieres para hacer que me creas. –**

– **Souichi por dios, ya tienes casi 26 y ¿me estás diciendo que no nunca besaste a nadie? –**

– **Es la verdad, a diferencia tuya, yo soy demasiado selectivo con las parejas con las que voy a estar.–**

– **¿Y eso te da resultado? –**

– **Pues…–** Souichi se juntó de hombros y rezongo furioso **. –Ahg, toda esta locura de la boda me tiene estresado, ¿Por qué demonios la gente tiene que pasarse saliva por la boca, acaso no saben la cantidad de bacterias que hay en la boca? –**

– **No seas tonto, Souichi, un beso significa muchas cosas no es solo una concentración de gérmenes…–**

– **Bueno romeo, explícame ¿qué es para ti un beso? –**

Masaki puso una expresión en su rostro de enamorado tomo un largo suspiro y respondió. **–Un beso para mi significa amor, eterno, es decir, puedes saber con quién te quedaras solo posando tus labios sobre los del otro. –**

– **¿Y dime Masaki eso te ha funcionado a ti? –**

– **Ja, ja,… Souichi.–** Respondió al sarcasmo impuesto por su primo, estaban concentrados hablando de ese tema cuando alguien toco a la puerta, ambos giraron a ver a este lugar les parecía raro que el nuevo visitante llegara por la puerta de atrás y no se presentara al frente. Pero para sorpresa de ambos se trataba de Tetsuhiro.

– **TETSUHIRO!** –Gritaron ambos, saludándole y el peli lago ponerse de pie.

– **Hola, Souichi, trate de llamar a la puerta del frente y nadie atendió así que escuche voces en el fondo y pensé que estaban acá.–**

– **¿Qué haces aquí? –**

– **Solo venía a dejarte la chaqueta, la dejaste en la limosina. –**

 **A esa cosa, no debiste traerla, pero ahora que lo hiciste le prenderé fuego ya que la odio. –**

– **Es una linda chaqueta deberías conservarla para el invierno. –**

– **Tienes toda la razón. –** Exponía Souichi mirándole a los ojos sin quitar esa expresión enamorada, Tetsuhiro sintió un poco de pena, ahora que Kunihiro había descubierto lo que sentía por el de gafas, Morinaga se sentía mucho más nervioso en su presencia.

– **Bueno yo… me voy que pasen un lindo día. –**

– **Gracias Tetsuhiro…–** Expresaba Masaki cuando de pronto algo asalto su cabeza rubia. **–¡Oye Tetsuhiro espera un momento!–**

– **¿Dime? –**

– **Tu sabes más de relaciones amorosas que nosotros, ¿Podrías decirle a este animal lo importante que es un beso? –**

– **Él ya se va Masaki.–**

– **¿Un beso? –** Cuestiono el cantante intrigado y observando a ambos con curiosida.

– **Si… es decir puedes explicarle con tus palabras, yo lo intente, pero es tan terco y necio…–**

– **No logro captarlo, ¿Por qué quiere que yo les explique eso? –**

– **Pues es solo que Souichi dice que un beso solo es un intercambio de bacterias y yo le digo que no.–**

– **Ahora entiendo…–**

Souichi se cruzaba de brazos y susurraba. **–Oye, que parte de eso no me emociona porque nunca lo he experimentado no comprendes.–**

– **Yo entiendo eso, pero entonces ¿que le darás a Stephanie cuando se casen? –** El silencio se hizo presente y Tetsuhiro susurro.

– **Eso…–**

– **Bueno está bien ya me convenciste, ¿Pero cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?**

– **Es fácil solo unes tus labios y listo. –**

– **Mmm, muéstramelo, tal vez pueda yo… no sé si…–**

– **Ya es suficiente, Tetsuhiro, podrías por favor besarlo. –**

– **¡QUE!–** Gritaron los dos sofocados y muy sonrojados.

– **No se asusten solo es para, educar a un chico que nunca ha besado a nadie.–**

– **Pe-pero….–** Exclamaba el platinado.

– **¿Prefieres que llame a Hiroto para que venga a mostrarte como besar? –**

Ambos se observaron, Tetsuhiro tragaba grueso en su cabeza solo se escuchaba una vocecita que gritaba emocionada, quería hacer un altar a Masaki por habérsele ocurrido tan fabulosa idea, pero también tenía que ser neutral no mostrarse tan emocionado. Por otro lado, Souichi comenzaba a sudar helado, admiraba los labios y el rostro de Morinaga y pensaba.

–" _Esto…. No puede ser posible, tengo una valiosa oportunidad, quiero besarlo."–_

– **¿Y bien? –**

– **Yo, cre-creo que mejor no.–** Dijo con nerviosismo Tetsuhiro.

– **Pero, espera no… eres el ayudante de Souichi en esta boda tú debes enseñarle como ser un buen novio, además no hay nadie aquí, somos todos unos adultos un beso no lastimara a nadie tú mismo lo dijiste Souichi. –** Ambos tragaban grueso mientras Masaki agregaba **. –Debes hacerlo, para complacer a Stephanie, piensa en eso.–**

– **Está bien, lo hare, pero… Morinaga debe estar de acuerdo también. –** El solo pudo asentir.

– **Ahí lo tienes ahora si a besarse, vamos, vengan.–** Dijo juntándolos de frente y susurrando **.–Bien, ahora los declaro, unidos por la causa… Tetsuhiro puedes besar a Souichi.–** El de mirada jade observaba con intensidad al otro mientras que el de gafas, tragaba grueso y sudaba. Él no sabía lo que era un beso nunca lo había experimentado antes, pero él estaría ahí para ayudarle, Morinaga se acercó despacio y elevando su mano la coloco sobre el costado derecho del rostro de Tatsumi y susurro…

– **Solo cierra los ojos. –** A costa de reclamos internos de su orgullo lo hizo, Suavemente el oji miel fue cerrando sus parpados, hasta lograr sentir la fina capa cálida de aquellos labios posarse sobre los suyos, sus cejas se elevaron al sentir aquel contacto, Tetsuhiro lo observaba con los ojos entre abiertos, pero muy lentamente fue cerrándolos.

Una sensación tremendamente cálida se formó en ambos, el suave beso inicio a tornarse un poco más profundo e intenso, la traviesa boca de ambos se entre abra permitiendo a Morinaga acariciar el labio inferior del platinado quien, no pudo evitar el relajar sus cejas y sentirse que todo su cuerpo se aflojaba y tornaba flácido, las rodillas estaban a punto de doblarse ante aquella sensación intensa. Masaki notaba como aquellos besos se daban con tanta ternura y amor que quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos enormes.

Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron muy despacio y aquellos ojos se abrían muy lentamente mirándose ambos a los ojos, Tetsuhiro estaba rojo y perdido aun en esa experiencia que pareció ser de otro mundo, mientras que Tatsumi no podía dejar de verle con impacto y confusión. Eso había sido increíblemente hermoso.

– **¡Wao!–** Expreso Masaki juntando sus manos y diciendo **.–Eso fue intenso–**

– **Yo… solo vine a traerle la chaqueta…–**

Escucharon de parte de Morinaga quien había quedado en un estado de Shock, mientras Souichi era zarandeado por Masaki a quien le decía. **–Debes hacer eso con Stephanie y….–**

– **SOUICHIIIIIII–** Escucharon una voz que saco de la nube en la que estaba al Tatsumi, Masaki rápidamente se exalto al escuchar la voz de la que sería la futura esposa de su primo, ella entraba por la puerta por donde había entrado Morinaga y al pasar de largo a este la mujer se colgaba del hombro y cuello de su prometido gritando. – **Mi amor te extrañe querido mío.–**

Tanto Masaki como Souichi se miraron a los ojos, pues se preguntaban si esa mujer había visto lo que había pasado, sin embargo. **–¿Eh, otra vez tú? ¿Qué haces aquí cantante? –**

– **Solo le traje su chaqueta… lo bese, pero no significo nada…–** Dijo para darse la vuelta y salir de ahí como un zombi, mientras que la millonaria cuestionaba.

– **¿A quién beso?–**

– **Oh, oh, a mi. –** Expuso Masaki apresurado, mientras Souichi tragaba gruesamente y observaba como el otro se iba caminando por el jardín trasero, por otro lado la rubia exponía.

– **Vaya que bueno, ¿Entonces son una pareja? –**

– **Claro que no…** –Gritaron ambos, Souichi al escuchar aquello sintió que la sangre comenzó a hervir en su interior, los celos lo estaban carcomiendo, aunque solo fuera un escape para ocultar lo que había pasado no concebía la idea en que su primo tuviera algo que ver con el cantante.

– **Como SEA Souichi EN DONDE ESTA MI Vestido QUIERO VERLOOOOOOO–** Dijo corriendo a dentro de la casa, mientras que, en la cocina, Masaki por fin reaccionaba diciendo.

– **Por dios, Souichi eso fue tan…. Alucinante, Tetsuhiro es muy lindo y la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que no lo mataste por haberte besado de esa forma. –**

– **Yo…. Tampoco…–** Dijo sentándose en un sofá y mirando un punto fijo en la pared eso había sido demasiado.

– **Sabes, creo que debo de salir con Tetsuhiro y animarle un poco. –**

– **¿Con QUIEN saldrás, Masaki? –**

Cuestionaba intrigada la rubia despampanante, mientras desenvolvía su vestido de entre una caja y plástico. – **Con Tetsuhiro…**

– **¿Quién es ese? –**

– **El cantante.** –Respondió Souichi serio **.–El sujeto que se acaba de ir.–**

– **A él… que bueno, por lo que se ve necesita un buen sexo gay, así que apoyo tu decisión. –** Expreso Stephanie, a lo cual Masaki expuso indignado.

– **Óyeme, el hecho que vaya a salir con él no quiere decir que vayamos a tener sexo duro y gay.–** Ambos primo y futura esposa giraron a ver a Junya, estaba más que confirmado que ese rubio de ojos azules era un fácil y que se acostaba con quien se le atravesará, rápidamente Junya se retractó y susurro **.–Ya tienen razón, es que es tan ardiente que… ahhhg, Morinaga Tetsuhiro es sexy.–**

– **Oye Masaki, si realmente quieres que no te vuelva a romper un diente, será mejor que no digas esas tonterías enfermas y degeneradas frente a mí. –**

– **De acuerdo…–**

 **Awww…. Saben ahora que lo mencionan, creo que me gustaría salir con ustedes y con ese tal Tetsuhiro, seria lindo conocer a tus amigos Souichi. –**

– **¿Qué quieres decir? –**

– **Quiero decir que podríamos ir en una cita doble, tu yo… y esos dos ¿Qué te parece? –**

– **Me parece una estupidez… –** Dijo poniéndose en pie, para abandonarlos a ambos, Stephanie se quedó con Masaki al cual observo con tristeza, mientras él se ponía en pie y acariciaba su hombro diciendo.

– **Descuida yo lo convenceré. –**

– **Aw eres tan lindo, Masaki.–**

Claro que lo convencería, sería su oportunidad de salir con Tetsuhiro pues conociendo las decepciones del cantante estaba más que seguro que no querría salir, pero si le decía Souichi era seguro que concretaran una cita doble. El rubio paso toda una noche tratando de convencer a Tatsumi de llamar a Tetsuhiro hasta que por fin lo hizo.

– **Ya está hecho, dijo que si, ahora vete.–**

– **Gracias primito eres el mejor. –**

– **Ya largo. –** Dijo echándolo de su habitación, mientras él se recostaba en la cama y miraba al techo de aquella habitación, honestamente no dejaba de pensar en aquellos cálidos labios conectarse con los suyos, era ahora que conocía el verdadero significado de un beso. Tanto así que llego a pensar que por mucho tiempo él estuvo equivocado y tal vez ahora podía creer que quizás el destino tenía preparado algo sumamente extraño para él. Trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón ya que siempre que pensaba en esos ojos en esa voz no podía dejar de sentir como este saltaba animado y palpitaba al punto de querer salirse de su pecho. Fue quedando dormido pensando en ese hombre en ese bello ángel que había llenado su vida de total emoción y alegría…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

La noche estaba animada en la ciudad y en uno de los bares nocturnos la situación era la misma la música era estridente y había muchas personas, ellos entraron con calma entre los ocupantes del lugar, Souichi se sentía bastante incomodo, no solo por el hecho de estar en un lugar tan ruidoso y publico sino también porque desde que se encontraron con Morinaga, Masaki se le había pegado como una goma de mascar a su brazo, lo apretaba lo acercaba de maneras innecesarias a su cuerpo y no le importaba para nada que lo vieran seducirle de esa manera.

Llegaron a una mesa para cuatro, la música estaba al 100 de su alto nivel, Stephanie desde que llego salió corriendo a la pista de baile, se había cansado de tratar de convencer a Tatsumi de bailar. Por lo tanto, mejor busco a un grupo de hombres que no eran conocidos para ella pero que la recibieron muy de buena manera, los tres estaban sentados entonces, Souichi había pedido una ronda de tragos lo más fuerte de la casa.

Observaba con furia como su primo acariciaba el rostro de Tetsuhiro y le susurraba diciendo. **–Sabes eres muy encantador… no eres como tu hermano–**

– **¿Yo, él es muy amable también, a veces es un poco tonto, pero es muy amable y cariñoso? –**

– **¿Kunihiro, me estas tomando el pelo? –**

– **Claro que no.–**

Souichi bebía su cuarto trago, estaba conteniendo las ganas de querer romperle los huesos del cuerpo a Masaki, sin embargo, la rubia voluptuosa llego a la mesa contenta y gritando **. –¡Que genial ambiente!–** Bailaba como un resorte en su silla mientras Souichi miraba a otro lado como queriendo ocultarse, ante la pena ajena que esa mujer le estaba haciendo pasar y el suceso con su primo y asistente. No tuvo opción más que beber más rápido que de costumbre.

– **Es muy emocionante no sabía que había esta clase de bares en la ciudad. –**

– **Eso pasa cuando no sales de tu cuna de oro Stephanie. –**

– **Tienes toda la razón Masaki. –**

– **Me DA OTRO POR Favor.–** Gritaba Souichi a la mesera, mientras esta se alejaba el silencios e incremento de inmediato silencio que corto Masaki cuestionando.

– **Oye, Stephanie ¿No crees que Tetsuhiro y yo nos vemos como una linda pareja? –**

– **Claro, vaya se ven muy lindos juntos ¿No es verdad Souichi? –**

– **Si….–** Respondió sin si quiera mirarlos, Morinaga sintió esa mirada llena de furia contenida del peli largo, no quería saber que tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, se notaba a leguas que Souichi solo quería irse cuando escucho una canción muy buena de uno de sus cantantes favoritos.

– **Oh vaya es David Bowie ese tipo es genial espero que logre ir a su concierto en septiembre. –**

Souichi lo observaba indagando mientras que Stephanie y Masaki expresaban animados.

– **A mi también me encanta es tan sensual. –**

– **Jaja, Masaki-san, tu opinas que todo el mundo es sexy, incluso el tipo de la carnicería. –**

– **Ya me estas conociendo primita, vas por buen camino. –** Expuso Masaki para aferrarse de nuevo al brazo de su querido acompañante y susurro **. –¿Saben quién más es sexy y ardiente?** –Tomo con sus dedos una papa frita y la llevo con coqueteo a la boca de Tetsuhiro ante la mirada inerte de cierto oji miel. **–Morinaga Tetsuhiro. –**

Aquel acto había sido el colmo, Souichi se puso en pie, casi cayéndose y murmurando. **–No me siento bien…–**

– **Souichi. –** Llamo Tetsuhiro, pero apresurado Masaki tomo su brazo y le ayudo a llegar al baño mientras que, en la mesa, Stephanie observaba todo y susurraba.

– **Pobre Souichi ha bebido demasiado espero le pase pronto. –**

– **Si eso espero. –** Ambos estaban ahí bajo un clima cargado e incómodo, Stephanie se acercaba poco a poco a Morinaga quien extrañado cuestionaba.

– **¿Que estás haciendo? –**

– **En algo estoy de acuerdo con Masaki… tu eres carne de primer amigo…–**

– **Stephanie que estas amm**.– Un beso se posó sobre sus labios, Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada y la aparto murmurando.– **Que haces–**

– **Compruebo su tus labios son suaves y vaya que si son… vamos estoy muy sola últimamente y por lo que me han dicho tú necesitas de una mujer para que entiendas que eres un hombre no un homosexual…–**

Morinaga no podía creer lo que esa mujer decía, no entendía nada sin embargo le siguió el juego y cuestiono. **–¿Qué harás si Souichi se entera? –**

– **Él nunca lo sabrá nunca lo sabe, he estado con más hombres en estos días que es difícil contarlos ¿Sabes?**

Morinaga quería asesinarla esa arpía lo estaba engañando. **–¿Cómo haces para que no se dé cuenta? –**

Ella sonrió y susurro. **–El piensa que no lo sé, pero sé que me odia, además… esta tan ocupado con la boda y yo trabajo tan lejos que he logrado complacerme sabes. –**

– **Entonces ¿por qué te casas con él**? –

– **Por qué sé que él no sería de esos que se casan por dinero… y confiare en él, lo tendré como un trofeo lindo en mi casita mientras yo disfruto de lo grande… ¿Entonces dime quieres probar a una verdadera mujer?**

Aquello dicho por esa tipeja lo dejo furioso por dentro, esa mujer no era la indicada ni por cerca para Souichi, sin poder concretar nada, ambos notaron como Masaki se acercaba y ellos con disimulo se apartaron para escuchar. **–Souichi no está bien, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. –**

– **Era lógico después de beber tan rápido. –**

– **Lo llevare al frente Stephanie… ve por el auto. –**

– **Si claro…–**

Se movilizaban, Souichi era ayudado por Morinaga y Masaki para salir del bar mientras caminaban, Junya recordó que había dejado su chaqueta dentro de la discoteca, dejo a ellos dos solos y en cuanto esto ocurrió Souichi murmuro **. –Morinaga…** **–**

– **Dime. –**

– **Creo que…. Ensucie mi cabello puedes revisar si huele mal. –** Tetsuhiro tomo con calma aquellos platinados cabellos las olfateo y claro que estas estaban intactos y con un aroma único.

– **No, está todo bien, huele delicioso tu cabello Souichi…–**

– **Qué bueno…–** Dijo mirando al suelo. **–No quiero que huela mal…–**

– **Estarás bien…–** El auto llego al frente y rápidamente Morinaga abrió la compuerta de su lujoso auto último modelo, para dejar entrar al peli largo quien parecía estar muy sobre pasado de copas y quien gritaba.

– **Bájale el volumen que me estalla la cabeza. –**

– **Solo no vomites en el auto Souichi. –**

– **Aja…–**

Morinaga cerro la compuerta observaba con pena como esa mujer horrorosa no se llevaba para nada bien con Souichi y este menos la toleraba.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Después de un tiempo Masaki era llevado a su casa por Tetsuhiro quien tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a ese joven de cabello rubio, el cual lo llevo a la entrada de su casa y en ese momento Junya hablo. **–¿Quieres pasar Morinaga**? **–**

– **Eh… no yo…–**

– **Vamos. –** Dijo acercándose para colocarle una mano en su rostro y susurrarle **– Souichi se quedará esta noche con Stephanie, porque no hacemos lo mismo–**

– **Souichi se quedará con Stephanie–**

– **Aja…–** Dijo coqueto. **–Creo que practicaran la luna de miel… quieres también practicar la luna de miel conmigo. –** Sin dudarlo, Masaki se acercó más a su rostro para besarlo, cosa que Tetsuhiro se sorprendió, aquel beso a comparación del anterior no tenía nada de chispa ni amor en mas solo era algo que paso.

Masaki se apartó con calma y susurro. **–Sabes muy bien… ese beso que le diste a Souichi debió a ver sido mejor.–**

– **Masaki… puedo preguntarte algo–**

– **Claro. –**

– **Porque… Souichi se casará con Stephanie. –**

Junya agrando la mirada, que clase de pregunta era esa, con calma entonces el susurro. **–Bueno, tu sabes… él lo hace por el dinero. –**

Su mirada fue de impacto, un terrible vacío en su estómago se formó, ¿acaso eso era cierto?

– **Por el dinero. –**

– **Sí, Stephanie es una buena proveedora… es un gran motivo para casarse ¿no te parece? –**

– **Si… tienes razón. –** Expuso cabizbajo, Masaki apreciaba su rostro triste y contrariado, fue entonces cuando el descubrió el rompe cabezas, llevo su mano a su boca y susurro.

– **No puede ser…–**

– **Qué cosa–**

– **Te gusta Souichi…–**

– **No, No, eso no es verdad… escucha solo pienso que esa Stephanie es una bruja…–**

– **Bueno, eso no es relevante para Souichi… tu sabes por qué. –** Estaba claro, honestamente si las cosas eran así no tenía por qué entrometerse en el camino de Tatsumi y decirle la verdadera personalidad de esa tipa ricachona. Fue descubierto por Masaki y ahora había otro problema, ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer que Souichi no se casara con una mujer como esa, había forma de evitar esa boda? quizás no, pero debía entonces hacer algo con su miserable vida… y con suerte ser notado por Souichi.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El día resurgió, luego de esa noche en la que su cabeza estaba por estallar, pero por fin llegaba a casa de su primo, había escapado de las garras de esa mujer loca y demoniaca que casi lo viola e incauta, una pequeña discusión se llevó antes de salir de aquella mansión por parte de su flamante novia, pero al platinado poco le importo.

Entraba a aquella casa por la puerta de atrás al hacerlos e lanzo a la mesa y se sujetó ambos costados de su cabeza mientras en la cocina, Masaki cocinaba y cuestionaba. **–** **¿** **Y tú que haces aquí? –**

– **No tengo pro que darte explicaciones de mi vida. –**

– **Relájate hombre, ¿Quieres comer algo? –**

– **No solo quiero agua helada. –**

– **Está bien, podría preguntarte ¿por qué bebiste tanto ayer? –**

– **Por nada… y tu… ¿Qué paso con Morinaga? –**

– **Pues nada.–** Dijo sentándose al lado de su primo y comenzando a comer.– **No pasó nada más que un beso.–**

– **¿U-un beso? –**

– **Si… además de una extraña conversación…. Sabes no es el único que dice que Stephanie es una bruja ¿sabes? –**

– **Se los he dicho desde siempre. –**

– **Como sea, el me pregunto por qué te casabas con ella. –** Ante aquello expuesto, Souichi sujeto a Masaki del cuello de la camisa y cuestiono.

– **¿Qué le dijiste–**

– **La verdad Souichi, que te casas con ella por el dinero, ¿qué más quieras que le dijera? –**

– **Eres un idiota. –** Le libero para irse corriendo a alistar, debía de buscar a Morinaga antes de que considerara que Souichi era nada más un caza fortunas, rápidamente él se alisto, peino sus cabellos lavo sus dientes y cara, para ponerse algo rápido y cómodo, no olvido la chaqueta celeste que Tetsuhiro le había llevado la otra vez y se fue corriendo en dirección de la casa de su tía, él sabía que este día tocaba clase musical con su querida tía Matsuda.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El timbre se escuchó en la casa de la anciana, la cual serbia los alimentos a todos sus sobrinos, Kanako estaba muy emocionada puesto que ya había recibido su vestido de dama, mientras que Tomoe y Souji organizaban las posiciones de las mesas mientras que Matsuda iba a la puerta y cuestionaba.

– **¿Quién será? –**

El platinado se presentó ante su tía al abrir la puerta el entro rápidamente y se condujo a la sala en donde estaba el piano, pero para su sorpresa no estaba lo que buscaba, su tía se acercó a él y cuestiono. **–¿Cariño que pasa? –**

– **Tía y Morinaga, ¿en dónde está? –**

– **Oh… el** –La señora entristeció. **–Dijo que ya no podía ayudarme a ensayar, dijo que no podía seguirle pagando con albóndigas y que conseguiría un trabajo que le diera dinero real.–**

– **ESE IDIOTA! –**

Mientras Souichi salía de aquella casa, Souji y su familia se preguntaba que estaba pasando…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Por otro lado, en un enorme edificio en la ciudad, específicamente un banco, Tetsuhiro aguardaba por una entrevista, llevaba puesto un traje serio un saco una camisa blanca y una corbata, sacos y pantalones negros. Finalmente, una mujer con una figura finísima se ponía en pie y le llamaba para pasar a la entrevista.

El banquero se presentó su nombre era Sadi, se acomodaban en las sillas y el cuestionaba. **–Dígame ¿porque cree que este trabajo es para usted?–**

– **Pues porque soy una persona competitiva y muy responsable, me gusta el dinero lo uso, lo gasto y guardo un poco bajo el colchón y me gustaría colocar mas… entonces por eso necesito el trabajo.**

– **¿Qué**? **–** Cuestiono elevando una ceja.

– **Escuche yo solo, necesito el trabajo para impresionar a unos amigos y…–**

– **Es acaso una broma. –**

– **Espere antes de que me saque deme solo unas tarjetas de presentación con mi nombre y le daré clases de canto gratis, y de guitara también.–**

– **LARGUESE–**

Tetsuhiro asintió y con mucha calma se dio la vuelta salía de aquel edificio con mucha pena en su pecho, ahora pensaba que quizás paso su tiempo haciendo algo que no valía la pena, ser un cantante, escribir letras de canciones que estupidez se decía…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

La casa de los tíos de Tetsuhiro estaba vacía ese día, nadie pudo atender a los llamados de Souichi quien había pasado tocando el timbre por más de dos horas, vencido y desanimado se dedicó a esperar por el oji verde en el pórtico, ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando vio llegar el auto del peli azul quien bajaba de este. Con un rostro bastante decepcionado. Elevo su rostro y al ver a Souichi sentado esperándolo su decepción se incrementó más.

Camino hasta llegar a al peli largo había tenido la oportunidad de ir a traer algo para animarlo y lo único que pudo conseguir fueron hojas de partituras sabía que eso le devolvería las ganas de volver a hacer lo que le gustaba a ese chico sin embargo.

– **Morinaga–**

– **Souichi… ¿qué haces aquí? –**

– **Escucha…. Supe que ya no quieres ensenarle clases de canto a mi tía y vine para saber ¿por qué**? **–**

– **Bueno… es muy sencilla la respuesta, sucede que ya me di cuenta que mi vida es un chiste y que la he desperdiciado… debo comenzar a ganar dinero sabes, a todos nos gusta el dinero y es necesario, para por lo menos superarse o encontrar el amor. –**

– **¿De que estas hablando? –**

– **Tu dímelo… Masaki me dijo que te casabas con Stephanie solo por su dinero… creí que eras alguien que no era superficial y ambicioso. –**

–…–Souichi trago grueso, luego Morinaga agrego.

– **Con esto me he dado cuenta que debo ganar dinero para que alguien me tome en serio ¿comprendes? –** No podía creer la cantidad de estupideces que decía aquel sujeto, no pudo debatir aquello sin embargo desahogo su rabia y molestia contra el de mirada jade, le dio un puñetazo y le arrojo el regalo a la cara lo dejo en el piso y se fue de ahí molesto. Tatsumi estaba indignado.

Morinaga acariciaba su golpe y de un momento a otro recogía las hojas notando como estas eran partituras con su nombre, el corazón se le hizo pequeño, observaba por donde se había ido Souichi y murmuraba. **–Oh no Souichi…. Me hizo un regalo. ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! –**

Pettey y Charle Joe regresaban de clases y pasaba por ahí y le observaba con una tierna sonrisa diciendo. **–Tío, ¿estás hablando solo? –**

– **Está loco, está loco. –**

– **Ya lárguense enanos del demonio. –**

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, había hecho algo completamente idiota, él no era así pero el amor que sentía por ese chico lo había cegado, estaba completamente frito y enamorado…

* * *

 **Bien!**

 **Ya casi estamos llegando al final y al deselace Xd LAS PERSONAS QUE YA VIERON LA PELICULA SABRAN QUE AUN FALTA QUE ALGUIEN IMPORTANTR APAREZCA.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la escena del beso yo de verdad no sabía cómo abordarla u,u espero no haberlas decepcionado…**

 **EN FIN MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION!**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles o jueves que debo algo y debo actualizarlo Xd lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Pues sin mas preámbulo les dejo el ultimo capitulo jiji espero lo disfruten y espero les guste la sorpresita bye!**

 **Saludos a Vesania, July san y a Clara neko que están esperando ayyy bye!**

* * *

 **El cantante de bodas.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

Luego de aquel suceso en que ambos se dijeron cosas que no querían decir, Tetsuhiro se sintió afectado y deprimido a lo mejor ese golpe se lo merecía por decir tantas tonterías que probablemente no eran ciertas. La noche callo y el solo quería ir a algún lugar a desahogar ese deseo de amor que sentía por el peli largo de ojos miel, se condujo en su auto del año 80 hasta el bar mas cercano en aquel pequeño pueblo. Bajo de este y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió admirando el ambiente interno, luces de colores neón en las publicidades de las cervezas más populares era lo que se apreciaban en las paredes y la música deprimente se escuchaba desde una rockola.

El bar tender era un hombre de coleta que no llevaba uniforme ese sitio era demasiado informal en donde lo único que importaba era tomar un trago. Se acomodó en un banco y ordeno un trago lo más fuerte que tuviera. Él no era un buen bebedor, pero por el cruel recuerdo del gafas debía hacerlo.

Aquel hombre tras la barra lo reconoció y cuestiono. **–Morinaga, ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

– **Solo sírveme un trago Rudy…–**

– **Como gustes amigo. –** Expuso el tomando un vaso pequeño y una botella de Ron, luego de dejar el líquido en aquel vaso el cantinero se retiró para atender a otro anciano al otro extremo. Mientras el de mirada Jade observaba el vaso y susurraba.

– **Por ti…–** El Ron pasaba por su garganta era una sensación muy ardiente la que pasaba por su garganta, el torció la cara había sido años desde que no se embriagaba. No había terminado de beber ese trago cuando pidió otro, hasta llegar a cuatro.

Después de un rato de estar ahí sentado en el banquillo frente a la barra alguien se presentó por detrás, se trataba de Kunihiro. **–Tetsuhiro, ¿Qué PASA? –**

– **Ahí estas…–**

– **¿Qué haces aquí?**

– **¿Sabes una cosa…?** –Cuestiono un poco flojo de su voz. **–Tenías razón.–**

– **¿Razón en qué? –**

– **Fui un idiota, trate de engañarme con algo que no soy y… bueno creo que de aquí en adelante… voy a ser como tu hermano. –** Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro al castaño quien arrugaba las cejas y cuestionaba.

– **¿De que estas hablando, ser como yo no entiendo? –**

Tetsuhiro suspiro hondamente y respondió **. – Quiero decir, con el amor…. Hombres y mujeres solo son para divertirse…–** Respondió con una voz susurrante, Kunihiro noto los ojos de su hermano tornarse vidriosos. **–Tenías razón, desde el inicio siempre tuviste razón, debí escucharte cuando me decías que si me involucraba emocionalmente ellos terminarían…–**

– **ARRANCANDOTE EL CORAZON POR EL TRASERO. –** Inquirió sometiéndose a la conversación el aciano de la barra que acompañaba a Morinaga en su desdicha, Kunihiro observo a su hermano y luego al anciano y por ultimo a Rudy quien solo lo observaba negando con su cabeza. Por otro lado, el mayor de los Morinaga regresaba su mirada a su hermano y susurraba.

– **¿Acaso paso algo con Souichi? –**

Tetsuhiro agacho su rostro se juntó de hombros, uno de sus mechones en su rostro se deslizo cayendo dramáticamente por el costado de este, observaba el vaso y el reflejo de su cara en este con calma el respondió. **–Fuimos en una cita doble… y.–** Elevaba su rostro con calma para continuar relatando. **–La bruja con la que se casara, intento seducirme y me conto que lo engaña…–**

– **Oh vaya…–**

– **Si exacto… pero además ¿Puedo decírselo? Por supuesto que no puedo … ¿Quién soy yo para destruir ese matrimonio? –** Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos en silencio, mientras que el anciano al otro extremo agregaba sin saber nada del asunto.

– **Tú necesitas una prostituta. –**

Ambos observaron a aquel hombre y negaron, finalmente Tetsuhiro hablo decepcionado. **–En fin… yo no sé qué hacer, hermano estoy confundido, si le digo a Souichi de seguro el me tirara un puñetazo y me hará ver que soy un loco enfermo y por otro lado está el hecho de que esa bruja lo engaña si se lo digo pensara que solo se lo digo para conquistarlo…–**

– **Tetsuhiro… escucha. –** Inquirió el castaño **–Sientes todo eso porque te gusta. –**

El peli azul, agacho más su rostro y apretó sus puños confesando. **–Creo que es más que eso, estoy enamorado. –** En el rostro del mayor, se formó una expresión llena de impacto que fue menguando al momento en que escucho. **–Pero, debo sacarme eso de la cabeza…–** Negaba el menor mientras agregaba. **–Por eso de aquí en adelante seré como tú, estaré con un chico diferente todas las noches y después me desharé de ellos…–**

– **Creo que ya lo tienes todo planeado no hermano. –**

 **Sí, pero… creo que tendré que trabajar más para darles dinero para el taxi porque después me sentiré mal si se van a pie así que… en fin después de eso será ADIOS MIS FLORES. –**

– **Adiós, adiós. –** Ahumó el ancianito, mientras Kunihiro suspiraba y murmuraba.

– **Eso es una estupidez, Tetsuhiro, escucha… estas equivocado…–** Expuso con vos grave y un tanto dolida, su hermano menor lo observaba confundido. **–Si hay algo que admiro de ti es que eres seguro y decidido… en cambio yo… solo soy una burla de eso, quizás pienses que esa es la forma correcta de llevar tu vida, estando con diferentes chicos a la vez o chicas… pero la verdad es que eso… no me hace ni te hará feliz.**

– **¿De qué hablas? Tú me dijiste que debería hacer eso, que no debía de enamorarme porque me dolería después. –**

– **Si es verdad te lo dije… pero en verdad eso es un grave error. –** Tetsuhiro no entendía nada. **–Hay ocasiones en las que me siento tan defraudado de mí mismo que no sé qué hacer con mi vida, algunas ocasiones yo quisiera tener una relación especial como las que has tenido hermano… encontrar a alguien que ames con tanta intensidad y que este te corresponda es lo mas hermoso que hay en la vida… –**

– **¿Qué estás diciendo Kunihiro?–**

– **Lo que trato fe decirte es que no soy feliz así… soy miserable y que solo deseo que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien. –**

De la nada el ancianito se levantó y abrazo al castaño para susurrarle. – **Todo estará bien. –** Rudy resoplo esos tres eran un caso sin embargo Kunihiro prosiguió diciendo. **–Lo que trato de decir es que… si encontraste a alguien a quien amar, no puedes dejarlo ir. –**

Morinaga Tetsuhiro estaba impactado, pensaba que su hermano era feliz como un don juan casando chicos, pero la verdad que los propias inseguridades de su hermano lo habían hecho ser así, Tetsuhiro su rostro se ilumino y expreso **.–Kunihiro, tienes toda la razón….–**

– **Ahora escúchame Tetsuhiro, ve por él y dile lo que sientes. –**

– **Si…–** Se puso en pie y salió de ahí casi corriendo no sin antes escuchar de Kunihiro.

– **¡Oye no le digas a nadie lo que te dije!–**

Finalmente, anciano y hermano lo vieron partir, mientras Rudy cuestionaba. **–¿Quién pagara la cuenta? –**

– **Oh mierda…–**

– **Dale un trago yo pago.** –Dijo el señor aun abrazado a Kunihiro…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Mientras Tetsuhiro se dirigía a casa de Masaki este recordó que Matsuda y su familia tendrían mañana la celebración del 50 aniversario de bodas y por lo tanto el peli largo se quedaría en casa de la anciana para alistarse para la boda que sería pasado mañana, por lo tanto se dirigió a casa de aquella ancianita, en la cual…

Traía puesto un smoking de color gris, un corbatín del mismo color una camisa blanca por dentro y guantes, su padre lo apreciaba se miraba tan bello, deslumbrante y tremendamente presentable, pero hacía falta algo en su elegante traje de boda una flor en su saco. Souji estaba mirándolo ilusionado era increíble y emocionante ver a su primogénito contraer matrimonio y que mejor que con una chica que valía mucho la pena.

Pero ante toda esta emoción el de la barba noto algo en la mirada de Souichi algo que solo él era capaz de notar, en sus ojos no se miraba emoción o mucho menos rabia, que era lo que más sentía su hijo al imaginarse esa boda sino más bien había tristeza. Souichi permitió que su padre acomodara sus largos cabellos por sobre sus hombros y susurrara.

– **¿Qué sucede?**

– **Viejo…–** Dijo con voz suave y calma, algo muy raro en su hijo, tan raro que Souji se asustó.

– **¿Qué ocurre? –**

– **Dime una cosa… ¿De verdad crees que esto está bien? –**

– **¿Casarte con Stephanie? –**

– **Si…–**

Souji sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho, era cuando él pensaba que las cosas estaban pasando rápido y que probablemente estaba presionando a su hijo a hacer algo que no quería, se acomodó en la cama y el también así lo hizo se miraban a la cara y el mayor cuestionaba **.–¿Por qué me preguntas eso?–**

– **Recuerdo que… cuando tú me diste estos anillos me contaste la historia de mi madre y la tuya…–** Dijo mirándole a los ojos con una mirada suplicante. **–Me dijiste que ambos se amaban con tanta intensidad que desde el primer momento en que la viste supiste que sería la persona más especial de tu vida…–**

–Souichi…–

– **Papá… yo no siento eso por Stephanie. –**

– **Pero hijo… si no es así ¿Por qué he notado un cambio en ti, es decir has estado muy contento con todo lo de la boda y?–**

– **Es por que… yo. He… pasado, más tiempo con Morinaga…–**

– **¿Mo-Morinaga?** –Se impactó de manera sorpresiva.

– **Creo que… yo…. Lo amo viejo. –**

Souji se puso en pie de la cama daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo sitio pensando tantas situaciones en su cabeza y negando que por fin dijo.– **Souichi escucha.** –Tomo sus manos y le expuso. **–Tú lo que, sientes es normal, son nervios eso no es amor es confusión y creo que estas ansioso por casarte con Stephanie… escucha, ella es la indicada para ti, ella estará ahí, te dará hijos y tendrán una linda familia…–**

– **Pero…–**

– **Hijo… ella es una mujer… y Morinaga no lo es, así que por favor solo concéntrate en la boda que será hará pasado mañana ¿De acuerdo?–** Acomodaba sus trajes y susurraba. **–Ya regreso iré por la flor, quiero ver este traje completo para saber si no hay errores**.– se acercó a la puerta y susurro antes de irse.– **Por cierto Souichi… Stephanie me dijo que, al castearte perderás el apellido Tatsumi… así que a partir de pasado mañana serás Souichi Gulia.–**

No había debate para eso, aquello lo había dejado más deprimido, definitivamente esto era un maldito error, pero sin poder oponerse a lo que su padre había dicho y la razón que este tenía, no tuvo opción más que ponerse de pie e ir al espejo y observarse con seriedad ante este…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Afuera en la calle que daba frente a su casa, Tetsuhiro caminaba con calma, estaba sumergido en un monologo interno y que se transmitía en voz alta exponiendo. **–Souichi cuando me despierto cada mañana… la primera persona en la que pienso eres tú y entonces me la paso pensando en ti y tus ojos color miel todo el día…–**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En aquella habitación Souichi aflojaba el cuerpo para alistarse y ensayar la mayor mentira de su vida diciéndose a sí mismo ante aquel reflejo.

– **Hola… soy el Señor Gulia… eso suena horrible. –**

Negó, para suspirar.

– **Hola…. Soy Souichi Gulia…. Mierda suena más horrible.–**

Se enfadó apretando sus puños y queriendo romper el cristal cuando se detuvo y de nuevo a cuenta suspiraba hondo y expresaba con mucho titubeo y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, pero una vergüenza que le hizo que su corazón palpitara con demasiada rapidez.

– **Hola… Soy el Señor Morinaga… Souichi Morinaga Tatsumi… –**

Una tenue sonrisa se notó en su rostro… mientras susurraba. **–A Tetsuhiro y a mí nos complace que hayan venido a nuestra…. Boda…–** Estaba imaginando eso mientras su rostro se mostraba tan relajado y enamorado…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Abajo, Tetsuhiro estaba preparado para confesarle lo que sentía, cuando elevo su rostro y noto a Souichi sonriendo ante el espejo, con sus elegantes trajes de etiqueta, parecía un príncipe feliz y contento. Su corazón se partió en pedazos al notar como esa luz en los ojos del peli largo demostraban emoción **…**

– **No puedo hacerlo.–**

Dijo aquello y dio la vuelta, sintiendo lagrimas caer por sus mejillas…Se había acabado todo, no podía impedir esa boda…

Pero alguien si estaba dispuesto a exterminar aquella relación, de entre las sombras una figura se mostraba tras un auto en la calle, aquella figura calaba un cigarro el cual se ilumino entre la oscuridad aquel objeto se lanzó al suelo y fue pisado por unos zapatos finos y relucientes, salió de la oscuridad para encaminarse al pórtico de aquella casa y tocar el timbre.

Adentro Tomoe corrió a abrir rápidamente, mientras Kanako correteaba por toda la casa con su vestido de dama de honor sin embargo toda esa emoción de acabaría con esa alegría a eso estaba dispuesto. El chico al admirar al nuevo visitante grito. **–¡Papa! –**

Souji fue directamente a la puerta y susurro. **–No puede ser Isogai…–**

El mencionado se introdujo al hogar retiro su sombrero dejando ver sus cabellos platinados y expreso. **–Souji-san, necesitamos hablar…–**

– **Sí, claro ven vamos…–** Se condujo al estudio de aquella casa y cerró las puertas…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En cambio en el bar en el que había estado Morinaga y Kunihiro anteriormente, el de gafas ensenaba a bailar al anciano, el moonwalker del famoso cantante y rey del pop MICHAEL JACKSON, estaban en eso cuando de la nada apareció Tetsuhiro, aquel hombre de avanzada edad no pudo evitar el cuestionar.

– **¿Qué paso? –**

El peli azul suspiro hondo y respondió. **–Se miraba demasiado feliz… No pude hacerlo. –**

– **Lo siento mucho Tetsuhiro. –** El suspiro y su hermano grito. **–Rudy dale otro trago. –**

– **No Rudy gracias pero yo traje la mía.–**

– **No puedes tomar eso aquí… Morinaga lo siento. –**

– **Bueno lo hare en el callejón, ¿Vienen? –**

Anciano y hermano se movilizaron para ir con Tetsuhiro… al salir de aquel bar escucharon gritos más bien era como una barra que gritaba **.**

– **¡Sthepanie, Stephanie!–**

Rápidamente Tetsuhiro y su hermano observaron a ver de dónde provenía aquellos gritos, la mujer con la que se casaría Souichi estaba celebrando, su noche de soltera con un buen grupo de hombres, ella solo llevaba una mini falda medias caladas y una camisa que se le pegaba a su cuerpo, parecía una mujer de la calle. Ante esto Tetsuhiro se detuvo y agrando la mirada, mientras que el grupo se silenciaba al notar que la millonaria y rubia detenía todo y expresaba.

– **¡Hola, Tetsuhiro! Chicos él es el cantante de bodas. –**

Unos murmullos se escucharon de parte de aquellos hombres mirándolo feos a los tres.

– **Hola Stephanie. –**

– **Stephanie así que este es el sujeto que no te hizo caso. –**

– **Así es Jeff….–** Expreso la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándole de manera despectiva y con sumo desprecio al cantante.– **Pero hay que entenderlo, es Gay así que….–**

– **Uhhh, eres rarito entonces todos los rumores son ciertos. –** Dijo aquel hombre para acercarse a Stephanie y tomándole del rostro la beso de forma intempestiva. **–Así es como se hace, vive y aprende muchacho. –** Gritos de euforia se escucharon.

Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro se miraban con seriedad, Tetsuhiro rápidamente se enfureció y gruño. **–Stephanie, deja de engañar a Souichi, él te ama. – Los** gritos se detuvieron y la rubia se acercó a Tetsuhiro para susurrarle de forma seria y enojada.

– **Escúchame tu maldito infeliz, no creas que no lo note desde el momento en que te conocí… me di cuenta que te gusta Souichi… aléjate de él o juro que sabrás quien soy yo.–**

– **Eso no me asusta. –** Murmuro **. –Claro que se quién eres tú, eres una zorra eso es lo que eres. –**

– **Nadie me insulta y se queda tan tranquilo.** –Gruñó para chasquear los dedos y hacer que dos de los sujetos más musculosos se posaran a su lado, expreso con rapidez la rubia. **–Muéstrenle a este afeminado que no debe hablarme de esa forma. –**

– **Oye loca demente si te metes con mi hermano te metes conmigo.** –Gruño Kunihiro, rápidamente la locura comenzó, Tetsuhiro recibió un golpe en el rostro, pero rápidamente se recuperó, la pelea duro poco, entre ambos hermanos se encargaron de darle una lección a esos sujetos, Stephanie había salido del lugar casi huyendo, puesto que sus gorilas no parecieron ser tan fuertes. Además de los sonidos de las ambulancias de los policías al escuchar aquello… Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro se separaron se encontrarían en su casa…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Llegaba a casa a pie, casi cayéndose habían tomado sido golpeados y de todo, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada cuando llego a su casa, miraba doble y todo le daba vueltas fue un milagro llegar a su casa completo. Mientras se introducía al jardín frontal noto a alguien sentado en una silla de jardín parecía esperarlo, aquella silueta se divisó mejor se trataba de una castaña con ojos verdes, traía un vestido sumamente sexy y unos zapatos de tacón que hacían ver sus piernas mucho más sensuales y sexys.

– **Hola Tetsuhiro. –**

Tetsuhiro, dejo caer su botella e impactado susurro. **–Válgame. –** llego a su frente y susurro. **–¿Me-Meilin? –**

La mujer se puso en pie, camino sensualmente para acercarse más al peli azul quien la observaba confuso **.–¿Puedo ver que estas borracho?–** Morinaga pestañaba y trataba de mantenerse erguido **.–Esta bien… de todos modos te lo diré.–** Dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello y enrollándolo en su dedo **.–Te extraño y quiero volver a intentarlo contigo… quiero ser esa mujer que podrá sacarte de tu confusión…–**

– **Ya no quiero estar solo. –** Susurro…

– **No volverás a estarlo bebé… Meilin regreso** –Expuso tomando sus manos, pero entonces Tetsuhiro no soporto más y cayó al piso totalmente noqueado, Meilin rodo los ojos y tomo su cuerpo para arrastrarlo hacia la entrada del Sótano…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Es misma madrugada, Souji estaba conversando con Isogai aun, él no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos tal parecía Stephanie no era una persona de fiar ni tampoco una linda pieza, en cambio era una mujer tremendamente malvada. **–Esa mujer, pensé que era diferente se miraba tan cariñosa. –**

– **Pues ya ves que no es cierto…–.** Respondió el platinado de cabellos cortos, cruzado de brazos y agregando. – **Hiciste bien en llamarme cuando sospechabas de Souichi con el otro sujeto. –**

– **Pero yo nunca pensé que todo esto se desviaría y la que terminaría siendo investigada seria Stephanie.–**

– **Escucha Souji-san, investigue a ambos, a Stephanie y a Tetsuhiro y para serte totalmente honesto… el único ser que vale la pena para tu hijo es Morinaga… Stephanie es una zorra ella solo quiere a los hombres para posesión y para jugar con ellos Souichi seria infeliz con esa mujer.–**

– **Mi pobre hijo. –**

– **Souji, escucha sé que quieres que se case, pero tengo un plan…–**

–Te escucho. –

– **¿Qué te parece si? la desenmascaramos en la boda, para que quede mal ante la sociedad y que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de la calidad de persona que es. –**

– **No soy vengativo, pero tienes razón… eso haremos. –**

Aunque las cartas ya estaban echadas, el asunto en la habitación de Souichi era otro, el peli largo estaba convencido que su vida no estaba al lado de Stephanie por lo pronto fraguo un plan para desaparecerse antes de que comenzara el aniversario de su tía, él se iría a buscar a Morinaga y pensaba confesarle lo que sentía a como diera lugar…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

La mañana llego, Masaki había llegado para irse con su familia al salón de eventos en el cual su tía celebraría su aniversario de bodas, sin embargo, el clima en aquel hogar era de desesperación tremenda, el rubio se dio cuenta que nadie estaba listo todos estaban buscando a Souichi pero él no se encontraba por ninguna parte…

Este ya estaba muy lejos, había llegado a casa de Morinaga y aparcaba el auto viejo de su tía enfrente de la casa, se armó de valor y trago grueso para disponerse a confesar lo que sentía por ese cantante, camino por el frente del jardín y al llegar a la puerta que daba al sótano. Toco el timbre… Aguardo por unos momentos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

– **¡Morina…!–** Se silenció al ver a aquella chica en la puerta, traía puesta una camisa de Tetsuhiro y parecía haber dormido ahí, Meilin se extrañó arrugo las cejas y pensó.

–" _¿Quién es este sujeto?"–_

El silencio incomodo se formó, pero fue deshecho por Tatsumi quien cuestiono. **–¿Esta Tetsuhiro? –**

– **Si… esta, pero… él está indispuesto por ahora…–** se silenció para susurrar. **–Está en la ducha…–**

Souichi arrugo sus cejas y cuestiono. **–¿Tú debes ser Meilin, cierto?–**

– **Siii, soy yo, la novia de Tetsuhiro. –**

Se sentía tan estúpido que no supo cómo reaccionar, solo suspiro hondamente, meilin noto que aquel sujeto parecía haber llegado ahí para y por Morinaga su relación con su chico estaba en peligro por lo tanto ella se puso en guardia y dijo **.–¿Tú quién eres?**

– **Soy Souichi Tatsumi. –**

Al escuchar aquello su enfado recorrió todo su cuerpo, Meilin había recordado que en la madrugada cuando intento hacer por primera vez el amor con Tetsuhiro este no reaccionaba solo susurraba y balbuceaba un nombre y era el de ese sujeto.

– **Souichi… ¿Tu eres Souichi? –**

– **Si** …– Meilin abrió la puerta y con calma salió no traía nada abajo solo su ropa interior tomo al platinado del cuello de la camisa y gruño– **Aléjate de mí hombre, él es mío… ayer ambos estuvimos juntos por primera vez… y él me dijo que me amaba así que… tú… loco enfermo, homosexual no entras en su historia. Ahora largo.–**

Tatsumi se quedó tieso, no sabía como reaccionar a aquello, trago grueso y logro sentir como algo se desprendió de su pecho, no pudiendo entrar a verlo o siquiera cuestionar si eso era cierto, se fue de ahí con prisa…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En el salón del festejo…

Souji estaba nervioso, su hijo no aparecía Masaki rápidamente noto como el celular antiguo sonaba con demencia, noto el numero era uno que no conocía, tomo la llamada y entonces expuso **.–¿Diga?**

– **Masaki…–**

– **Souichi en donde estas, tu padre y todos te estamos buscando. –**

– **Estoy en tu casa…–**

– **No te muevas voy corriendo…**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Mientras Masaki iba a ver a su primo, Tetsuhiro despertaba lentamente de su horrible noche, había sido despierto por los ruidos en la puerta de su habitación en la cual, Kunihiro se presentaba diciendo a Meilin.

– **Tetsuhiro tiene un compromiso, déjame pasar para despertarlo. –**

– **De acuerdo, yo lo despertare… solo largo. –** Dijo rechazando a su hermano y acercándose sensualmente a la cama susurrando. **–Despierta dormilón. –** Besaba su rostro con amor y devoción. **–Bebé Despierta.**

Él fue despertando y al momento en que noto a Meilin este se despertó de golpe gritando **.–¡MEILIN!–**

– **Hola….–**

– **¿Qué HACES AQUÍ, Y POR QUE USAS MI CAMISA DE VAN HELLING?–**

– **Vine para disculparme querido ¿No lo recuerdas? –**

– **No…. Y esto no está bien, eso no es así…. Apártate. –** Dijo evitando un beso que ella quería darle. –

– **Querido por que estas molesto, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo de anoche? –** Expuso inocente. **–Te dije ayer que cuidaría de ti y que aceptaría que superaras tu problema de confusión. –**

Tetsuhiro se puso en pie la observo con rabia y expuso con severidad. **–Oye loca… eso no pasara, ahora lárgate de aquí y quítate mi camisa antes de que una maldición caiga sobre ellos y se separen. –**

– **Oh ya veo… sigues enfadado por lo de la boda. –** Tetsuhiro rápidamente le arrebato la camisa le arrojo la ropa suya a la cara y la saco de su sótano, mientras el corría hacia arriba en la casa, en donde sus tíos y Kunihiro ya estaban listos para el aniversario de Matsuda.

– **¡Tetsuhiro! –**

– **Esa demente, nunca, nunca vuelvan a dejarla entrar a mi sótano. –**

– **Si querido. –**

– **Voy a bañarme, quiero quitarme esa mala vibra de encima…–**

– **Date prisa hermano o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Matsuda.–**

– **Si…–**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Mientras esto sucedía en esa casa, en la de Masaki el rubio notaba como su primo empacaba ropa de manera furiosa y murmuraba. **–Venir a américa fue un maldito error. –**

– **Escucha lo que estás diciendo Souichi, son tonterías. –**

– **Tonterías son haberme enamorado de un inútil confundido, mucho más confundido que yo. –**

– **Si me cuentas puedo ayudarte ¿qué paso? –**

Souichi lanzaba la ropa a su maleta y luego de luchar contra unos calcetines estallo. **–Meilin regreso, paso la noche con Tetsuhiro y ahora ellos están juntos… yo no puedo más con eso…–**

– **Souichi…. ¿Que estás diciendo?, ¿Dices que tu iba a declarártele a Morinaga?–**

– **Si… pero eso a paso, ahora solo quiero casarme e irme a Japón…–** Dijo cerrando la maleta y murmurando. – **Me largo… me casare con Stephanie a las Vegas…–**

– **Souichi, no espera…–**

– **Ya está dicho. –** Expuso para cerrar con fuerza la puerta y bajar las gradas con prisa, y salir de aquella casa, Masaki no sabía cómo detenerlo, con prisa corrió afuera en donde un taxi ya estaba esperando a Souichi, Junya se apresuró para abordar su auto e ir a buscar a Tetsuhiro a su casa.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Obviamente no había nadie en esa casa, ya todos estaban en la fiesta de aniversario, en donde Matsuda era saludada por Tetsuhiro y su familia, el peli negro susurraba con calma. **–Matsuda-san perdóname por haberte dejado sola en los ensayos. –**

–Descuida mi vida, yo practique así que relájate ¿si…?–

El evento se fue llevando con calma hasta que por fin llegó el momento en que Matsuda cantaba aquella canción dedicada a su bello esposo…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Por otro lado Tatsumi ya llegaba a la enorme mansión a la cual entro corriendo y saludo. – **Hola Julio.–** Corrió arriba para abrir las enromes puertas de aquella enorme habitación, rápidamente el de cabellos largos llamo a su futura esposa **.–Stephanie, Stephanie.–**

La chica estaba con un camisón de seda muy sensual, abrió enorme los ojos al escuchar su voz se sentó de un salto y observo a todos lados, afortunadamente los hombres que se quedaron con ella se habían ido y Souichi no había visto nada, Gulia noto como el platinado buscaba en su closet ropa, la arrojaba al suelo y gritaba.

– **Stephanie despierta. –**

– **¿Que sucede? –**

Se acercó a la rubia y se agacho para expresarle. **–Perdóname, pero quería pedirte algo. –**

– **Dime–**

– **Quiero casarme contigo, ya hoy mismo. –**

– **¡Eh! –**

– **Quiero que nos casemos en las Vegas tu y yo solos en una capilla. –**

– **Mi vida. –** Sonrió la mujer, pues eso era mas que perfecto, ya hace unos días se había sentido amenazada por Tetsuhiro y eso era perfecto, para evitar que ese tonto sujeto se entrometiera en la boda acepto la propuesta del de mirada miel y se dispuso a apresurarse e ir a alistarse.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

La hermosa recepción estaba adornada con rosas y globos rosas y un enorme corazón con sus nombres, el sonido del piano era tranquilo y apacible mientras Matsuda se alistaba para iniciar la canción susurrando.

 **Habían campanas,**

 **En una colina,**

 **Pero nunca las escuche…**

Tetsuhiro estaba emocionado escuchando y mirándolos.

 **No, no nunca las escuche…**

 **Hasta que llegaste tu**

 **Y había música…**

 **Y rosas hermosas.**

 **Me dicen.**

 **En dulces**

 **Praderas fragantes**

 **De alborada y roció.**

 **Había amor por todos lados…**

Tetsuhiro sentía un estremecimiento en su pecho no podía con todo eso, era hermoso ver a una pareja que se amaba con tanta inmensidad, recordó las conversaciones con Souichi, su risa al bromear sus ojos al verle todo aquello hizo eco en su corazón…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, todos estaban esperando, él se encontraba sentado en uno de los incomodos asientos observando al vacío, había tomado una decisión de la cual quizás se arrepentiría por siempre, pero era eso o vivir una vida solo, ya no deseaba estar solo. Quería saber de lo que se perdía.

El anuncio de que el vuelo estaba preparado, se escuchó en 30 minutos el avión partiría y ellos se dirigieron a la puerta en donde abordarían…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En la celebración, la canción había terminado y ambos ancianos se abrazaban con enorme amor, mientras que todos miraban eso, Souji se acercó a Tetsuhiro y susurro. **–Muchacho ven conmigo. –** Se movió a un lado con él y mirándolo a los ojos susurro. **–Se lo que está pasando, con Stephanie, realmente no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer. –**

– **Señor Tatsumi, ¿de qué me está hablando? –**

– **Sé que Stephanie engaña a mi hijo.** –El de mirada jade agrando la mirada **.– Y TAMBIEN SE QUE Souichi TE AMA.–**

– **¿Qué?–** Sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas y la emoción fue intensa, su corazón palpitaba al máximo, eso era música para sus oídos, cuando de pronto Souji agrego.– **Y ahora sé que tú también lo amas…–** Entristeció, para tomar de su bolsillo la caja de pana roja entrego aquella a Tetsuhiro y susurro **.–Quiero que seas tú quien tenga esto… nunca entenderé como es que el amor entre de dos hombres puede darse pero, si eres esa persona especial para mi hijo… debo hacer lo que debo hacer…–**

– **Señor Tatsumi. –**

– **Cuida a mi hijo y prométeme que lo amaras siempre. –**

– **Se lo prometo, se lo prometo.** –Elevo su rostro y Kunihiro había sido testigo de aquello, rápidamente asintió y dijo.

– **Iré por la limosina…–** Con prisa Tetsuhiro se movilizo hasta Matsuda le dio un beso y un enorme abrazo y susurro.

– **Matsuda eso fue hermoso. –**

– **Mi niño ve por ese tonto Sobrino mío. –**

– **Si…–** El corría hasta la salida cuando Masaki paso a su lado y le gritaba.

– **Tetsuhiro espera. –**

– **Lo siento Masaki pero yo debo irme. –**

– **¿REGRESASTE CON MEILIN?–** Cuestiono apresurado.

– **¿Qué? NO, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS NO, ¿Por qué? –**

El rubio se acercó de prisa y explico.

– **Souichi fue a tu casa, iba a decirte que te amaba, pero se encontró a linda en ropa interior, ella le dijo muchas cosas y le dejo claro que habían vuelto entonces… el decidió irse a las VEGAS a casarse con Stephanie.–**

– **No, eso no es verdad–**

– **Debes detener esa boda muchacho. –** Gritaba Souji.

– **DATE PRISA MORINAGA-SAN.–** Exclamaron, Tomoe y Kanako.

Con prisa Kunihiro, Masaki y Tetsuhiro salieron de ahí corriendo, para ir al aeropuerto más cercano y mientras se subían el de gafas susurraba. **–Debe haber miles de capillas en las vegas. –**

– **Buscare en donde sea, por él. –** Dijo mientras veía como Kunihiro esquivaba a los autos, para apurarse a llegar al aeropuerto, en tanto a él se le ocurrió algo. **–Alguien tiene papel y lápiz.—**

– **Toma. –** dijo Masaki sacando su libreta de mesero. **–¿Para qué lo quieres? –**

– **Se me ocurrió una canción…–** Dijo escribiendo…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…

– _ **Pasajeros del vuelo directo a las Vegas Nevada, por favor vayan a la puerta 300–**_

– **Ese es nuestro vuelo Souichi. –** El asintió, se puso en pie y se dispuso a ir caminando al lado de Stephanie ya ambos pasaban por la puerta directamente al túnel, abordando por fin el vuelo.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Morinaga corría con prisa por el aeropuerto hasta posarse al frente de un agente, que se encargaba de verificar los vuelos, rápidamente Tetsuhiro cuestiono. **–Señor necesito un vuelo urgente hasta las Vegas es de vida o muerte. –**

– **Veamos…–** Dijo tecleando con rapidez en el computador y de manera acelerada expresaba. **– Tengo uno que sale ahora mismo en primera clase el próximo es para mañana por la mañana. –** Tetsuhiro observo a su hermano y susurro.

– **Kunihiro préstame tu tarjeta de crédito. –**

– **Claro…–** Titubeo. – **Espera me… ¿Me vas a pagar cierto? –**

– **No… pero, si no me la prestas diré lo que dijiste en el bar.–**

– **Rayos…–** Masaki noto aquel acto y susurro.

– **Eso fue muy amable de tu parte Kunihiro. –** Coqueteaban.

El dependiente pasaba la tarjeta y ya pagado el vuelo le entregaba todo a Tetsuhiro a quien le decía.– **Que tenga un feliz viaje.–**

– **GRACIAS.–** Se fue Corriendo mientras su hermano y Masaki gritaban.

– **VE POR EL HERMANO/TETSUHIRO–**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El sonido de la cabina presurizada había tapado sus oídos, pero a pesar de aquellas molestias el estaba tranquilo, estaba sentado en el asiento del borde, era un caos ese lugar, pues siempre que pasaba el carrito de las bebidas pasaba golpeándole los codos, Souichi era una persona grande y por lo tanto estaba sufriendo en ese sitio. Por otro lado, una idea llego a su cabeza.

Grito a ver a Stephanie y susurro. **–Stephanie. –**

– **Dime mi vida. –**

– **¿Podemos cambiar de asiento? –**

– **Mmm, ¿por qué? –**

Souichi se la pensó un poco y respondió. – **Es solo que nunca he volado sobre las Vegas y quería ver las luces pro la ventana.–**

– **JAJAJA, Souichi, que ridículo eres… claro que no cambiare de lugar. –** Respondió la rubia acomodándose en su asiento y bajando sus gafas para disponerse a dormir **. –No seas infantil Souichi… mejor despiértame cuando lleguemos ¿Quieres?–**

–…–Estaba furioso, esa mujer era un demonio, peor que la maldita Meilin, giro al frente y pensó internamente _. –"Es una arpía."–_ Literalmente estaba en un momento demasiado incomodo, no la amaba no la amaba. Se daba cuenta que el impulso de sus actos lo había lanzado a un lugar en el que no quería estar, el pecho inicio a sentirse apretado un nudo horrible en su garganta se formó priorizando las ganas de llorar, rápidamente aquella sensación de tristeza se fue y paso a furia al sentir un golpe en su brazo justo en el codo.

– **¡AHG MIERDA!–**

– **Oye Souichi…. Cuando vuelva el carrito, ¿Podrías, por favor pedirme una bebida?–**

– **Hija de… grrr.–**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Primera clase…Avión a las Vegas….

Morinaga se encontraba nervioso y ansioso, revisaba el mapa de las vegas y las capillas cercanas al aeropuerto, ya había memorizado las calles y sudaba helado cuando escucho a una linda azafata decir. **–¿Toalla caliente?** – En la observo infundido y susurro.

– **Oh, sí, si claro.** –Tomo una de esas y se la puso como mantelito listo para comer, pero la muchacha dibujo una sonrisa y señaló a otro ocupante de primera clase para susurrar.

– **Así, señor…–**

– **Oh… jajaja, perdón, es mi primera vez en primera clase lo siento.** –Arrojo la toalla sin cuidado y la mujer se apartó, mientras otro sujeto llegaba con bebidas y le ofrecía diciendo.

– **¿Jugo o champaña?–**

– **Cuánto cuesta. –**

– **Es gratis señor. –**

– **EN SERIO.–** Se puso contento y tomo un jugo susurrando **.–Oiga.–** Señalo al frente en donde se encontraba un hombre de cabellso blancos ropas de cuero y guantes del mismo cuero. **–De casualidad él es… ¿Billy Idol? –**

– **Si es el señor.–**

– **Woww.–**

– **Si es genial ¿verdad? –**

– **Si… vaya… –**

El sujeto se apartó, mientras a su lado su compañero de asiento cuestionaba **. –¿Y dime que te trae por aca en primera clase, eres músico, algún banquero o eres de la bolsa?–**

– **No, la verdad es que yo… voy en busca de alguien que va a casarse a las vegas. –**

– **¿Si? –**

– **Si…–** La mayoría de personas prestaron atención a aquel chico quien expreso. – **Su nombre es Souichi Tatsumi y es el hombre más hermoso de todo el universo.–**

– **Oh mi vida ¿eres Gay? –** Cuestionaba una señora emocionada **. –Y vas a impedir su boda?–**

– **Si así es, él está a punto de cometer una estupidez, la tipa con la que se va a sacar es una zorra… sin ofender a los presentes, pero… es rica y pues no tiene sentido por la humildad. –** El grupo de primera clase se fue uniendo uno a uno, para escuchar la historia de cómo ellos dos se enamoraron…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Souichi estaba cansando de que le golpearan los codos, se puso en pie y fue al sanitario mientras Meilin, dejaba de hacerse la dormida y sonreía pensando en lo mucho que se iba a divertir. Rápidamente ella se deslumbro con un chico que atendía en primera clase, lo mío de pies a cabeza, tenía el cabello castaño los ojos azules y un cuerpo tallado pro los dioses cuando el joven se acercó a su silla, ella sujeto su mano y susurro.

– **Mi vida, tu eres carne de primera, joooder.–**

– **Señorita, ¿Necesita algo? –**

– **Que tú y yo formemos el nuevo grupo de millas de alturas azúcar. –**

– **Disculpe, yo, me tengo que ir. –**

– **Claro, regresa pronto te espero en el baño ¿ok?–**

El azafato se molestó eso sí que había sido atrevido y vulgar, prontamente regreso a primera clase y estresado, expreso al grupo reunido al lado de Morinaga. Los cuales expresaban. **–Esa Stephanie nos e merece a Souichi es una tonta, solo le interesa la riqueza, autos caros, casas enormes y esas cosas, honestamente no es alguien que ame a nadie… hasta los hombres son posesiones.–**

– **Exacto, si Billy Idol lo entiende no veo pro que Souichi no lo pueda entender.** –Suspiro el de mirada jade.

– **No van a creer esto, hay una tipa en segunda clase que trato de seducirme. –**

La mayoría de los presentes observaron al chico.

– **Ella dijo que yo era carne e primera y que quería hacer una nueva línea de millas de altura… es decir quien en su sano juicio trata de coquetear con un hombre.** –Gruño indignado.

Tetsuhiro analizaba sus palabras, mientras cuestionaba. **–¿Dices que está en segunda clase?–**

– **Si es una rubia, en la línea F.–** Tetsuhiro se acercó a la cortina y rápidamente, se asomó mientras una mujer cuestiono.

– **¿Que son las millas de altura? –**

La mayoría soltó a reír, Morinaga abría la cortina con calma, y apreciaba a Stephanie sentada en las sillas, mientras que Souichi salía del baño al fondo del pasillo y llegaba a su asiento con prisa, para sentarse, sus orbes verdes notaron que él no estaba nada contento. Mientras que el corazón de Tetsuhiro palpitaba acelerado y se alejaba incrédulo e impactado.

– **No puede ser. –** Susurro para que todos lo observaran con interés **. –Esa mujer que dices es Stephanie… Ella y Souichi están en este avión. –**

– **NO PUEDE SER.** –Gritaron todos y cada uno de los que estaban ahí incluso uno de los pilotos que había salido a escuchar la historia de ellos dos.

– **Deben ayudarme a recuperarlo. –**

– **Si.** –Gritaron todos emocionados…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El vuelo se tornó aburrido, Souichi ante no tener un tema de conversación con esa mujer se dedicó a leer las revistas que tenía al frente de su asiento, en esta había un resumen completo del artista que viajaba en primera fila, el parece se iba a presentar en las Vegas. Mientras leía su biografía, escucho de la nada una voz grave y rasposa en el micrófono diciendo.

–Buenas tardes todo el mundo.– Tatsumi arrugo las cejas, ya que recordaba la voz del piloto y era claro que esa no era, elevo una ceja y continuo escuchando **.–Estamos volando a 8 mil metros de altura y seguiremos subiendo a 9 mil.–** Se inquietó pro aquel dato y de nuevo escucho.– **Y tendremos cielos despejados hasta las Vegas, ahora es cuando les traemos un poco de variedad durante el vuelo… uno de nuestros pasajeros de primera clase, quisiera cantarles una canción… inspirada por uno de los pasajeros de segunda clase y puesto que permitimos que los pasajeros de primera clase hagan lo que quieran… aquí lo tienen.–** Souichi continuo su lectura luego de ese anuncio extraño cuando de pronto escucho las suaves tonadas de una guitarra acústica por el micrófono y seguido a eso una voz tierna y melodiosa…

 _ **I wanna make you smile**_

 _ **Quiero hacerte reir**_

 _ **whenever you're sad**_

 _ **Cuando estes triste.**_

Su rostro fue cambiando de serio a impacto, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras bajaba con calma la revista y escuchaba aquella voz que hizo que su corazón iniciara acelerarse de maneras incomprensibles, no podía ser cierto, no… sentía que su garganta se cerraba las emociones se concentraban en su cerebro y pecho y eso solo significaba una cosa. Eso quizás era un sueño…

 _ **Carry you around when your arthritis is bad**_

 _ **Cargarte cuando… tu artritis sea grave…**_

 _ **All I wanna do**_

 _ **Todo lo que quiero hacer…**_

 _ **is grow old with you**_

 _ **es envejecer contigo…**_

Estaba llegando al punto de querer llorar, por esa voz y esa sensación que no cabía en su pecho.

 _ **I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches**_

 _ **Te traeré medicina cuando tu estomago duela…**_

 _ **Build you a fire if the furnace breaks**_

 _ **Te hare una fogata si falla la calefacción.**_

 _ **Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you**_

 _ **Oh, podría ser tan lindo…envejecer contigo.**_

No pudo más con eso, su sonrisa se dibujó en todo su rostro y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, no sabía por qué lloraba solo sabía que esa canciones era la más intrépida atrevida y linda que alguien le hubiera cantando, él sabía que era su oji verde estaba más que seguro y lo que sucedió al abrirse la cortina, le hizo congelarse.

 _ **I'll miss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kiss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Give you my coat when you are cold**_

 _ **Te extrañare,**_

 _ **Te besare.**_

 _ **Te dare mi abrigo, cuando haga frio.**_

Él no era de los que se emocionaba, pero al verlo aparecer tocando la guitarra con esa sonrisa mientras cantaba y esa mirada que lo transportaba a otro mundo no pudo evitar el sentirse emocionado y enamorado.

 _ **Need you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feed you**_

 _ **even when i receive your fists of love.**_

 _ **Te necesito.**_

 _ **Te alimentare…**_

 _ **Incluso cuando reciba tus puños de amor.**_

 **Souichi soltó una risa y susurro. –Idiota…–** Se llevó las manos a su rostro estaba apenado, toda la gente se había levantado y observaba al platinado se sentía descubierto y demasiado incomodo, pero, por dios por más que lo intento no pudo evitar el girar a verlo mientras el tocaba un pequeño solo de guitarra. A su lado Stephanie se había quedado tiesa, rápidamente se puso en pie miraba a Souichi y luego a Morinaga y murmuraba,

– **Eso nunca, –** Expuso parándose y yendo a el cantante quien no dejaba de sonreír y mirar enamoradamente a su chico. La mujer llego a escasos pasos del cantante cuando un carrito de bebidas la golpeaba y el conductor expresaba.

– **¿Quiere postre señorita? –**

– **APARTATE TARADO, SAL DE MI CAMINO. –** al darse cuenta que no se movería, ella busco entrar por el otro pasillo pasando encima de pasajeros y cuando finalmente llegaba al otro pasillo, corrió para ir a detener y golpear ella misma a Morinaga, sin embargo, Billy Idol golpeaba a la joven otra vez con su carrito y esta gritaba. **–QUITATE D EMI CAMINO BILLY NO ME OBLIGUES A GOLPEARTE.** **ﾤ** **0**

– **NO LE HABLES A BILLI IDOL ASI LOCA, BRUJA. –**

Rápidamente a la mujer la empujaron hasta llegar al baño en donde la lanzaron y encerraron mientras ella gritaba. **–Souichi, abre la puerta SOUICHIIIII.–**

Por otro lado, el platinado, se encontraba ajeno a todo aquello, solo miraba como Morinaga se acercaba a él con calma y aun cantando.

 _ **So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I could be the man who grows old with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna grow old with you**_

 _ **Dejame lavar los platos, de nuestro fregador**_

 _ **Acostarte, cuando hayas bebido de mas.**_

 _ **Oh… yo podría ser el hombre, que envejece contigo.**_

 _ **Quiero envejecer contigo~~**_

El sonido de los aplausos no se hizo esperar, todos silbaban aplaudan y suspiraban por tan hermosa canción, honestamente nadie hizo mala cara al ver a dos seres enamorados, no importase si fueran o no hombres…

– **Morinaga…–**

– **Souichi…–**

– **Eres un tonto… pero… esa canción… a sido lo mas lindo que han hecho por mi.–**

– **Esa canción la inspiraste tu Souichi Tatsumi… eres la única persona con la que quiero estar y para todo el resto de mi vida, cuando entraste a mi vida pude ver la luz que no veía…–**

– **Y cuando tu entraste a la mía, pude sentir que ya no estaba solo.–**

 **Awwww.–** Susurraban todos, para mirarles acercarse e intentar el beso que se darían, sin embargo.

– **Hey Morinaga, esa canción fue estupenda, me gustaría que trabajes para mí, quiero decir que me compongas letras serias genial y…–** Souichi cubrió la boca de aquel roquero y sin pensarlo dos beses tomo el rostro de su enamorado con su mano para besarlo, mientras los ahí presentes aplaudían y Idol solo susurraba **. –Hablaremos luego…–**

Ellos se besaban con mucha intensidad, tanto así que el fuego de sus corazones se podía demostrar ahí mismo en esa cabina, había sido la reconciliación más hermosa y el amor por fin había triunfado, después de darse esa muestra de amor y aprecio ellos se separaron siendo celebrados por los ahí presentes…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Horas después… Aeropuerto de la ciudad…

El grupo familiar de parte de Morinaga y Tatsumi corrían por la plataforma de aquel enorme aeropuerto, ellos estaban yendo a las Vegas pues **. –Date prisa, Masaki…–**

– **Ya voy.–**

Estaban corriendo para asistir a una de las bodas más elaboradas de la historia en las Vegas, Souichi había llamado desde el avión y les había anunciado a sus familiares que, se casarían en las Vegas con Morinaga la fiesta y todos los arreglos de la boda salieron por cortesía de Billy Idol incluso, había pagado los vuelos de todos los conocidos y amigos de la hermosa pareja… ¡definitivamente era una boda que no había que perderse!

* * *

 **AY madresita ahroa si rompi record ok no Xd JAJAJA**

 **CHICAS Y CHICOS!**

 **Que les aprecio saben cual es la sorpresa que estono se acaba aun 7u7 falta mucho nahhh no se crean falta la BODA Y EL LEMON!**

 **ASI QUE AGARRENCE QUE SI HABRA LEMON MUJAJAJAJA gracias por leerme y perdón la espera santo poyo debo irme a dormir o no me levanto mañana nos vemos y de nuevo gracias chicas y chicos espero les haya gustado mucho yayyy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wahhhhhhhhhhhh espero les agrade! besos y abracitos!**

* * *

 **El cantante de bodas.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

Las Vegas Nevada….

Las luces de la ciudad lo abarcaban todo, apenas estaba el sol ocultándose y ya el clima nocturno se comenzaba a visualizar en la ciudad; eran los años de la abundancia en donde podías divertirte solo con buena música, juegos de azar y programas de televisión los cuales colocaban videos musicales; tanta algarabía en las bandas de aquel entonces, los fabulosos mediados de los 80 y principios de los años 90 eran la mejor de las épocas y eso lo sabia cierto músico de Rock estadunidense.

Billy Idol.

Él se encontraba caminando por uno de los hoteles mas caros de las Vegas y era de esperarse ya que estaría a punto de realizar un concierto en la ciudad, una vez más Idol daría lo mejor de su música. El rubio venía muy bien acompañado tras suyo Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Souichi Tatsumi le seguían de cerca ellos habían sido invitados a hospedarse nada más y nada menos que en su Suite de lujo iban al lado de la muy reconocida estrella de Rock se encontraba un hombre de cabellos castaños claros que llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante y bajo su brazo traía una enorme carpeta con contenido variado de bodas.

Billy desde que piso el aeropuerto en Nevada había llamado a uno de los mejores organizadores de boda y entre ambos hablaban y acomodando todo lo que se haría en la boda.

– **Señor Idol, ¿Hay algún presupuesto que debamos respetar? –**

El hombre de cabellos platinados y cortos sonreía abiertamente, observaba la letra en una página de papel blanco que sostenían sus dedos enguantados con meros guantes de cuero, la emoción en su mirada era notoria. Luego de repasar una otra vez la canción que le había escrito el chico del avión expreso.

– **Tetsuhiro si escribes 10 de estas mas juro que tirare la casa por la ventana, en tu boda. –**

– **Oh bueno señor Idol… eso es…–**

– **Nada tu dime Billy.–**

El peli negro sonrió de manera encantadora y expreso. **–Le aseguro que hay más de donde vino esa, es usted muy amable por regalarnos la boda. –**

– **Ya escuchaste, Wayne, ahora ve y organiza esa boda tienes menos de….–** Idol hizo una pausa elevando su brazos derecho observo su reloj de pulsera y llevando un palillo para limpiar dientes con su otra mano libre agrego **.– 4 Horas para que le hagas una recepción a estos chicos.–**

– **Sí señor. –** Aquel hombre salió corriendo, mientras que Souichi observaba todo a su alrededor como las cosas pasaban rápidamente y todo era confusión él definitivamente no podía creerlo, antes estaba viajando con una loca a su lado y sufriendo por el amor de su cantante y al otro momento estaba a punto de casarse con él, ¡Era de locos!

Souichi anteriormente, ya había terminado de hablar con su padre y familiares, por lo tanto, debió comunicar.

– **Mi familia viene hacia acá y creo que la tuya también. –**

– **Eso es bueno, Souichi…–** Dijo para observarle de manera enamorada, mientras Billy se detenía en el pasillo y chasqueaba los dedos y un hombre de su escuadrón de guarda espaldas se acercaba para ofrecer un llavero y así tomar la llave de la habitación.

– **Bueno aquí nos separamos, debo alistarme para tocar en el concierto, mientras ustedes dos tortolos.–** Expreso en un grave y rasposo susurro **.–Puede seguir lo que iniciaron en el avión, ¿Si me explico?–**

– **¿Tu a que te refieres? –** Cuestiono Souichi intrigado y lleno de dudas, mientras el cantante de Rock y su ahora compositor se lanzaban miradas muy coquetas, Tatsumi no cuestiono más nada al ver irse a Idol por otro pasillo, mientras que Tetsuhiro analizaba la llave y decía señalando la puerta.

– **Creo que es aquí. –**

– **A ver, solo lo sabrás si abres la puerta. –**

Ambos se acercaron a esta y entonces, ante sus ojos se presento una enorme habitación de un estilo bastante elegante, todo era blanco pulcro, había una sala, con sillas de madera negra brillante, muebles de color rojo vino, lámparas que hacían juego, más al fondo la cocina de concepto abierto, la cual tenía una isla al medio de mármol color gris con verde muy brillante, y los ventanales…. enormes ventanales por los cuales ellos pudieron ver el atardecer al fondo y la ciudad la cual comenzaba a iluminarse. Esta parecía desde donde se encontraban un enorme tablero de colores. Souichi estaba con los ojos redondos como dos platos en su vida había visto todo ese lujo y belleza y Tetsuhiro igual, pero todo aquello se opacaba gracias a la expresión tan impactada de su querido peli largo quien susurro.

– **Esto es enorme. –**

– **Lo es…–** Dijo para cerrar la puerta y adentrarse a incursionar el sitio, corría a un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones mientras que el de mirada miel se acercaba a la enorme ventana y apreciaba las hermosas luces y el cielo de un color naranja, mezclado con purpura por las nubes que agolpaban en las alturas, su delgada mano fue puesta en el cristal, estaba anonadado.

Mientras que Morinaga había entrado a la recamara principal, era hermosa, una cama de tamaño King, con sabanas de ceda de color rojo, y las almohadas de color blanco, la televisión y una sorpresa más le aguardo, tras pasar una pared de cristal ahumado al fondo de la habitación, se encontraba un jacuzzi de agua limpia y tranquila, era una tina de fondo blanco con bordes de color café.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y un cierto y ligero sentimiento de emoción se formó tanto asi que comenzó a llamar a su acompañante.

– **¡Souichi ven a ver esto! –**

Llamaba, pero no recibía respuesta, por lo tanto, el salió de la habitación emocionado para atraer a su querido futuro esposo, llego a la sala pero no había nadie, en más una suave brisa proveniente del lado izquierdo le hizo girarse y notar que en ese lugar había una puerta corrediza la cual se había abierto de par en par, se acercó muy lentamente para enterarse que el amor estaría ahí esperándole.

Morinaga elevo su mirada y ahí estaba, con los cabellos sueltos mientras el viento salvaje que azotaba la terraza jugaba con aquellos larga y platinada melena y la cual había ante ser removida por la brisa salvaje que en ese momento se esparcía logro soltar la cinta de su cabello la cual con mucha atención Souichi tomo, Tatsumi estaba distraído con aquella larga pieza que no se dio cuenta que Tetsuhiro se acercó despacio, el deseo de abrazar a ser Souichi se apodero por completo de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus generosos brazos y con ellos entrelazo el delgado cuerpo de Souichi, quien se sobre exalto al sentir la cercanía del otro por detrás, Morinaga deposito su quijada en su hombro y susurro mientras ambos observaban las luces de la ciudad.

– **Esta vista no se compara con la que tú me dedicas, Souichi Tatsumi. –**

El mencionado se sonrojo de manera sorpresiva, no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco abrumado por la facilidad que tenía ese hombre de decir las palabras exactas que él quería escuchar, aun en su cabeza resonaba la canción que le canto en el avión y por lo tanto ese deseo esa emoción de finalmente tener a ese tonto a su lado y estar a punto de unir sus vidas por siempre le hizo sentirse lleno de algo que el catalogo emociones de amor.

Tetsuhiro al percatarse del silencio de su peli plata, no tuvo ora más opción que girarlo con calma y atrapar su rostro entre sus manos con ternura ante una mirada que esquivaba sus ojos verdes **. –¿Souichi de Morinaga? –** Al decir aquello finalmente la sorpresa se dejó ver en el peli largo y la atención fue puesta en su rostro, Morinaga soltó una pequeña sonrisa y cuestiono. –¿Te agrada más que Gulia?–

–… **No me recuerdes a esa loca. –** Dijo sonrojándose, pues por dentro su yo interno gritaba de emoción, había leído sus pensamientos, el apellido Morinaga le resultaba mejor que ese de esa loca de Stephanie.

Mientras se encontraban ahí de pie, el deseo de querer besarse los invadió, Souichi se sentía demasiado raro jamás pensó en lograr enamoraras de un hombre, menos de uno que había conocido apenas; los nervios y la tensión se apoderaron de él, llegando a pensar que quizás solo tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, sin embargo, al poder darse cuenta que la tibia piel en el rostro de Morinaga se acariciaba contra el suyo y que sus labios tan cálidos y varoniles le besaban tal y como aquella primera vez en casa de Masaki no pudo evitar el darse cuenta que estaba perdido, había caído en los encantos de ese cantante de bodas.

El suave beso inundo a ambos con el deseo de querer más, los suaves labios de Morinaga causaban en Souichi una sensación desconocida para él nerviosismo que se transmitió con suaves gemidos en ambas bocas, Tetsuhiro había entrecerrado sus ojos observaba como las expresiones de el de mirada caramelo iban desde impresionadas hasta sonrojarse de manera peligrosa.

Estaban acalorándose más de lo debido, cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre en su habitación.

Se separaron lentamente y Tetsuhiro tomo su mano izquierda para besarla y decirle. **–No soportare hasta esta noche…–**

– **A… y… y… Idiota. –** Expuso mirando el piso, quería decir que él tampoco podría esperar tanto Tatsumi noto que su cantante se separaba de su lado e iba a la puerta en la cual, el organizador de bodas había llegado con toda su comitiva, estaban dispuestos a hacer de esa boda un sueño hecho realidad, todo por el señor IDOL. Tomaron a ambos y los analizaba cuestionando.

– **Muy bien ¿quién será la novia y quien el novio? –**

– **A eso…–** Expreso con calma Tetsuhiro. **–No lo hemos decidido. –**

Souichi por otro lado estaba erizándose y gritaba con una enorme vena saltona en su cabeza. **–AQUI NO HAY NINGUNA NOVIA, PONME UN VESTIDO Y TE CASTRO ¿ENTENDIDO? –**

– **Vaya…–** Dijo Wayne observando al peli largo de forma un poco sarcástica y chasqueando los dedos al tiempo que agregando. **–Bien, problema resuelto, chicos a por la novia. –** Dijo señalando a Souichi al momento de hacer aquello, dos de sus jóvenes sastres tomaron a Souichi y lo llevaron a rastras a la habitación en la que Morinaga había estado antes, mientras que Tetsuhiro cuestionaba.

– **¿Qué le hará?–**

– **Preparación mi amigo, ahora ven conmigo que no deben verse con sus trajes de bodas antes de casarse es de mala suerte. –** Dijo aplaudiendo y haciendo que sus otros dos chicos se llevaran a Tetsuhiro fuera de la habitación directamente a otra suite, en la cual el peli azul noto el inmenso catálogo de trajes que ese sujeto llevaba consigo. **–Bueno querubín desvístete. –**

– **Oiga no espere. –**

– **Vamos no seas tímido. –** Le arranco la chaqueta blanca y la camisa a botones, además de que los otros dos cortaban sus pantalones y todo lo demás.

– **AHHHH.–**

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

El salón era justamente en el centro de convenciones de aquel lujoso hotel, los hombres del Wayne el mejor organizador de bodas corrían de un lado a otro colocaban sillas redondas con manteles de un hermoso color aperlado y servilletas de tela de seda de color rojo, los cubiertos eran otro asunto importante, mientras los arreglos florales entraban rápidamente por la puerta por esta misma se asomaba la familia y amigos de la pareja, Tomoe y Kanako agrandaron la mirada al notar como las cosas estaban tomando forma; Masaki y Kunihiro no podían creer lo que en poco tiempo se había levantado.

Mientras que a un costado el segundo al mando del organizador expresaba. **–¿ustedes deben ser los Tatsumi y…?–** Reviso su carpeta **.–Los Morinaga ¿Cierto?–**

– **Si señor. –** Expreso con calma Souji sonriendo.

– **Muy buen viento de cola, llegaron antes de lo que esperábamos, pero es mejor, así nos ayudan a arreglarse. –**

– **¿Disculpe? –** Se preguntó Kunihiro, observando a su tío y a los dos demonios que ya corrían con un mantel por todo el salón.

– **Mi nombre es Adam y se me ordeno darles los vestuarios indicados de dama de honor, para la señorita Kanako, y la tía Matsuda… y la señora Morinaga.–**

– **Esas somos nosotras. –**

– **¿Ahh y mi vestido? –** Cuestiono Hiroto emocionado y con ojitos iluminados llenos de emoción, Kunihiro y Masaki entonces al verlo de esta manera lo tomaron por los brazos y susurraron.

– **Tú no tienes remedio, ven recuerda que debes hacer un acto para ellos.–**

– **Pero. –** Expresaba el castaño de cabellos largos.

Ya estaban cambiándose y arreglándose, todo estaba saliendo realmente bien, incluso Adam había contratado a un ministro el cual parecía estar un poco renuente a realizar una boda gay; sin embargo los esplendorosos halagos de Idol y una buena suma de dinero acabaron con el problema, al igual que con la negativa de cierto sacerdote el cual se unía al ministro y expresaba.

– **Esto es más de lo que yo esperaba. –**

– **¿Qué le ofreció padre?–**

– **Que llegara a la iglesia a darle alimento a los niños del orfanato y que les enseñara a cantar y claro un donativo. –**

– **Pues no se hable más, por primera vez celebraremos una boda así. –**

Al frente de ambos caminaba Hiroto, ya con sus trajes blancos y con sus cadenas muy llamativas expresando. **–Eso sí que es mentira, El Ton John se casó en Nueva York con su novio Juancho y nadie hizo tanto drama. –**

Dejando eso claro estaba más que dicho que la extraña boda se llevaría muy a cabo; sin embargo, en el aeropuerto, en el vuelo de las 9 de la noche, arribaba una mujer de cabellos estrafalarios y de última moda en un color castaño, ella mascaba un chicle y jugaba con las puntas de sus cabellos, mientras que abajo, en el recibidor del aeropuerto una mujer muy elegante y con gafas negras le aguardaba. Stephanie estaba impactada por la piecita que era esa chica en cuanto la diviso.

Meilin camino con calma hasta encontrarse al frente de la ricachona que tenía un cartelito que rezaba el nombre de la castaña, Gulia se retiraba las gafas y cuestionaba **. –¿Eres tú, Meilin?–**

– **Si… me imagino que tú eres esa loca que me llamo con insistencia a mi casa.–**

– **Claro…–**

– **¿Qué está pasando, por qué tanta insistencia en hacerme venir? –** Ella admiraba todo el lugar y susurraba. **–Aunque no me quejo pagaste el viaje y eso me preocupa, ¿No me harás pagártelo cierto?–**

– **No… escucha esto es lo que pasa. –** Inicio para darle una de las explicaciones más espeluznantes. **–¡Tu estúpido ex novio, me robo al mío y ahora se van a casar!–**

– **¿Qué? –** Grito, mientras sus orbes se agrandaban a mas no poder y el chicle se salía de su boca cayendo dramáticamente al piso. La sorpresa la invadió, pero después de unos momentos ella supuso una cosa Morinaga era gay ¿no? Eso no le afectaba a ella, sin embargo; Meilyn al notar la seriedad de aquella rubia mujer, no pudo evitar el soltar una risa estridente y susurrar. **–No puede ser ja, ja, ja, ja, te robo a tu novio jajajaja.–**

– **Grrr.–** Stephanie tomo a la castaña del brazo y la saco de entre la gente que se había agolpado a su alrededor y los cuales les miraban a ambas de forma confusa, Stephanie por fin la acorralo contra la pared y murmuro **.–Escúchame, no te atrevas a burlarte de mí… te hice venir aquí para que me ayudes a evitar esa boda, quiero a Souichi lo quiero para mí, ¿Entiendes?–**

La mujer estaba de lo más feliz cuando de pronto escucho aquel nombre y expreso **.–¿Dijiste Souichi?–**

– **Si….–**

– **¿Souichi Tatsumi? –**

– **Sí, ¿quieres que te lo deletree acaso?–**

– **Ese maldito lo sabiaaaa.–**

– **¿Eh? –**

– **Asi que por eso llego a ese día, ahhhh desgraciado. –** Dijofuriosa dejando ir un puñetazo a la pared, dejando un enorme hueco en esta, Stephanie se asustó y susurro.

– **¿Oye… estas? –**

– **Dime en donde carajos están y yo te juro que dejare sin pelos a ese sujeto. –**

– **Ahora si estamos de acuerdo. –** Ambas arpías se habían unido para reclamar lo que… ¿Era suyo? La verdad es que ambas no deseaban perder lo que tano trabajo les había costado.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

De vuelta al Salon…

Ya estaba terminándose de armar todo, el salón estaba pulcro, era algo hermoso, habían columnas romanas adornadas de flores al estilo enredadera, listones de color plata y blanco, las mesas con sus manteles color perla y la hermosa y reluciente vajilla para la recepción, eran alrededor de unas 4 mesas ya que no habían muchos invitados solo los familiares y algunos amigos, que se enteraron de aquella, boda prácticamente todos los de la mesa 9 y la señora de las patillas, incluso el gordito y los chicos de la fiesta judía, la mayoría había llegado para acompañar a Morinaga Tetsuhiro en su casamiento inesperado. Incluso el padrino de bodas el hermano de Harol llego, apreciaba con insistencia todo y susurraba.

– **Vaya cuanta elegancia. –**

– **Es genial.** –Exponía su amigo bebiendo el mejor vodka.

Y para hacer la espera más amena, en la tarima improvisada a un costado se encontraba el cantante de bodas que amenizaría esa noche, su banda inicio a tocar con emoción, la batería, las guitarras y el piano, Holly Days era el tema.

Kanako, Tomoe, Souji e incluso Matsuda estaban observando a ese lugar en donde el muchacho de cabellos rulos negros y mirada tierna expresaba. Antes de cantar y al mismo tiempo que arreglaba su micrófono.

– **Buenas noches, soy Robbie Hart y seré su cantante en esta boda.–** El con prisa inicio a cantar con la emoción que solo alguien había puesto anteriormente en otras bodas y ese era Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

La espera se hizo a mena entonces en el salón, mientras que en una de las habitaciones.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Finalmente el personal que había estado arreglando al novio lo dejaban tranquilo y ante esto el organizador Wayne quien había estado pendiente de los detalles lo analizaba de pies a cabeza y susurraba, totalmente impactado y anonadado anunciando por el teléfono **.–Señor Idol, solo quiero avisarle que todo ha sido completamente finalizado.–**

– _ **Muy bien. –**_ Resonaba la voz rasposa y gruesa del roquero en la otra línea **.** _ **–¿Qué tal quedo?–**_

– **Señor ni yo puedo creerlo, se ven demasiado bien. –**

– _ **Entiendo pásame a Tetsuhiro. –**_

– **Si…–** El hombre se acercó con prisa a Morinaga, entrego el teléfono inalámbrico de la habitación, mientras no podía dejar de sentir emoción en su cuerpo, se miraba tan bien ese chico a su frente que hasta se puso nervioso. **– El señor Idol, quiere hablarle. –**

– **Hola… Billy.–**

– _ **¿Cómo te sientes? –**_

– **Esto es demasiado. –**

– _ **Nada de eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer tu canción, en cuanto llegué a los ensayos del concierto le di melodía y créeme que te digo que no importa lo que costo, ¡Lo vale! Acabo de renovar mi contrato, eres un genio y deseo que seas mi compositor. –**_

– **Señor Billy eso…–**

– _ **Luego hablamos de eso, ahora solo cásate con ese sujeto y se muy feliz.–**_

– **Gracias…–** Dijo Tetsuhiro para finalizar la llamada, mientras que se acomodaba la corbata y cuestionaba a los ahí presentes. **–¿Qué tal esta, como me veo? –**

– **Es hermoso…–**

Ya estaba listo para la ocasión Morinaga llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta de lo más elegante que pudiera haber, se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado y muy agraciado cuerpo, sus cabellos habían sido hechos hacia atrás estaba impecable y muy elegante una rosa de color plata se colocaba en su bolsillo. Sus ojos de color jade observaban ese detalle se preguntaba por qué esa rosa plateada, mientras que su traje era todo de color negro y una camisa blanca por dentó estaba muy impaciente nervioso y todo lo que pudiese sentir un futuro esposo enamorado.

– **¿listo? –** Cuestionaba uno de los ayudantes quien ofreció el salir de la habitación, pero Tetsuhiro no podía irse ¡Aun no! Ya que debía de ir por sus ropas que habían quedado en el cuarto de baño de aquella habitación en la que lo habían preparado, el joven se movilizo ligeramente por la habitación hasta ese preciso lugar en donde tomo sus ropas y de entre un bolsillo saco la caja que contenía los anillos de bodas de los padres de Souichi, dibujo una hermosa y tierna sonrisa, se elevó lentamente se miró al espejo encontrándose con la imagen tan inesperada que pudiera haber visto en su vida, estaba impecable hermoso, parecía un príncipe o un hombre millonario. Volvió a sonreír y susurro.

– **Llego la hora Souichi… pro favor cásate conmigo. –** Se dijo de forma que se deseó suerte a sí mismo.

El corazón le palpitaba a gran velocidad, acompañado por aquellos muchachos que fueron amables con él se dirigió al salón…

Sin embargo, entre los pasillos dos cabezas se asomaban en una esquina, Stephanie y Meilin traían gafas oscuras y sombreros, ambas analizaban como Morinaga se iba lentamente por el pasillo, ante la mirada anonadada de la castaña la cual dijo. **–Tetsuhiro, que lindo. –**

– **Concéntrate Meilin, nuestro objetivo ya sabes quién.–**

– **Si lo sé, pero viste cuantos hombres estaban con Tetsuhiro quiere decir que Souichi no ha de estar solo, Stephanie. –**

– **Lo se…–** La chica se la pensó un poco y susurro. **–Lo tengo…–**

Aquella joven dama, se separó de la que sería su aliada en ese intento por evitar aquella boda, ¿Lograra hacerlo? La rubia llego al carrito de una mucama la cual estaba arreglando las toallas, Stephanie rápidamente se posó a su frente dándole un susto monumental a la pobre señora quien parpadeo y dijo.

– **¿Oh disculpe, que necesita? –**

– **Oh mira, estoy hospedada en la habitación 1700 y deje mi llave adentro, ¿podría utilizar el teléfono de esta habitación para poder llamar a mi novio? –**

– **Oh…. Claro claro…–** Dijo aquella dándole la libertad de entrar a la habitación que ella inocentemente estaba limpiando, la rubia se movió de prisa para descolgar y pedir a recepción que le comunicaran con el cuarto en cuestión….

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

– **Por todos los cielos eres peor que los beegees, no te quieres dejar que te arregle esa melenaaa que traes.** –Gritaba con ganas Wayne.

– **Ya le dije yo a usted que nadie más que mi hermana tocara mi cabello. –** Gruñía Souichi luchando con los que lo trataban de peinar, él ya estaba preparado solo querían retocar un poco su platinada melena ante, ver que Tatsumi no se dejaba el organizador comento.

– **Se nos hará tarde, señor Tatsumi.–**

– **Ya déjalo yo lo arreglo. –** Dijo el yendo al sanitario, en el cual se liberó la cinta roja mientras balbuceaba entre dientes. **–Tontos entrometidos.–**

Mientras aguardaban por él, una llamada llego a la habitación, el organizador rápidamente tomo el auricular y cuestiono. **–¿Diga? –**

– _ **Señor disculpa, mi nombre es…. A… vera so la señora Tatsumi, la madre de Souichi, quería saber si mi hijo está ahí.–**_

– **Si señora vaya ¿usted dio a luz a esa ira con patas? –**

– _ **Jajajaja, a que mi Souichi ¿les causo problemas? –**_

– **Bastantes. –**

– _ **Bueno, quería saber si puede ayudarme quiero entregarle las sortijas de mi matrimonio y pues quería hacerlo a solas, ¿Podrían dejarnos solos por favor? –**_

– **Oh, ¿está usted afuera? –**

– _ **En realidad estoy subiendo para verlo. –**_

– **Mi señora ya es muy tarde creo que eso no se va a poder. –**

– _ **Usted no entiende debo aconsejarle para que no asesine a su nuevo esposo usted sabe. –**_ El organizador suspiro hondo y susurro.

– **Si… créame lo se…. Bueno le permitiré siempre y cuando me prometa algo. –**

– _ **Lo que sea…–**_

– **Debe estar en el salón en 15 minutos. –**

– _ **Claro cariño muchas gracias. –**_ La llamada finalizo y enseguida el organizador con voz baja ordeno a sus sastres que abandonaran el lugar, dejando solo a Souichi Tatsumi, quien ya estaba dando los últimos retoques a su cabello, mientras que afuera en el pasillo. Dos chicas veían partir a los hombres, en cuanto esto sucedió rápidamente ellas entraron en acción, se sometieron sigilosamente a la habitación con rapidez y sacaron todo lo necesario, esposas, y una venda con al cual iban a cubrir los ojos y otra más para la boca.

– **Oye tú, ya terminé. –** Decía Souichi saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras que Meilin.

– **Joder que genial habitación. –**

– **Concéntrate Meilin.–**

– **¿Stephanie?–** Se preguntó Souichi arrugando las cejas al verlas en aquel lugar **.–¿Qué haces aquí loca?–**

– **Vengo por ti cariño. –**

Los tres se veían a los ojos Souichi no entendía nada, pero algo era seguro esas dos locas estaban a punto de intentar algo.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En el salón…

El clima era de espera, todo el mundo parecía estar impaciente, todos se encontraban ya acomodados en las sillas que había cercano a un altar muy bien adornado de rosas del mismo color plata y velos blancos, con retoques rojos, Morinaga al lado del ministro y del juez estaba poniéndose nervioso. A su lado Kunihiro susurraba.

– **Tranquilo, Souichi se presentará estoy seguro. –**

– **Gracias hermano, aunque sé que te gustaba mucho, aprecio que estés aquí. –** El castaño de gafas soltó una pequeña sonrisa y susurro.

– **Bueno eso cambio un poco en el vuelo de nuestra ciudad hacia acá. –** Dijo saludando a Masaki que estaba al otro extremo al lado de Souji el padre de Souichi, Tetsuhiro noto esto y dijo con un tono de sospecha.

– **Ohhhh, ya veo… ¿Paso algo entre tú y Masaki que deba saber? –**

– **Digamos que nos volvimos miembros del club de altura. –** Dijo guiñando un ojo al rubio al otro extremo y lanzando un beso.

– **¿Qué, tú y Masaki?–**

– **Oye, creo que estoy enamorado. –**

– **Ja, ja, lo mismo dijiste de Souichi hace unos meses atrás. –**

– **Bueno… el amor llega cuando llega mi querido hermano y sé que lo mismo te paso a ti con ese brabucón. –**

Tetsuhiro se sonrojaba estaba feliz, nada opacaría su día; sin embargo, el tiempo y la espera comenzaron a preocuparlo, al mismo tiempo que las palabras del ministro quien decía.

– **¿Quizás, debería ir alguien a buscarlo? –**

Souji noto que Morinaga estaba poniéndose pálido, pues este pensaba una y otra vez. _–"No, Souichi no me puede dejar plantado, es imposible él y yo…Souichi…"–_ Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas tal parecía el mismo escenario se estaba volviendo a dar, su familia estaba preocupada por él, tanto así que su tía y su tío se abrazaron con rostros tristes, sería fatal ver a su sobrino ser plantado de nuevo; Sin embargo…

Souji se había acercado a aquel desesperado y pálido muchacho, coloco su mano sobre su hombro y con voz grave y segura expuso. **–No sé qué tenga ocupado a mi hijo, pero te diré una cosa… el se presentara. –** Morinaga sintió un pequeño alivio y mucho mas aliviado se sintió al escuchar de su futuro suegro **. – Souichi te ama, te lo aseguro jamás lo vi tan involucrado en alguien que no fuera su familia. –**

La tranquilidad llego a su cuerpo y dando el anuncio que había que esperar los invitados se quedaron tranquilos…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En la habitación de cierto peli largo, las cosas se habían puesto algo rudas, entre Meilin y Stephanie trataban de capturar a une escurridizo Tatsumi quien las esquivaba con facilidad y susurraba al mismo tiempo de manera seria y un poco irónica. **–¿Esto es en serio? –**

– **Vamos Meilin ya casi lo tenemos. –**

– **Este sujeto a salido rudo. –**

– **Ya par de locas si no quieren que les dé una lección, váyanse de aquí. –**

– **Una lección, ahora veras TATSUMI.–**

– **Valla en verdad si existe gente que es más idiota que un ladrillo. –** Souichi se apartó ante la envestida de aquella mujer, a la cual tomo por un brazo y le aplico una llave con rapidez le coloco las esposas que traía en las manos y murmuro. **–A la próxima deberás traer a un grupo especialista para intentar secuestrarme. –**

– **Como te atrevesssss, Meilin ayúdame. –**

– **No a mí ya me dio miedo, adiós. –**

– **OYEEEEEE.–**

Souichi noto que la castaña se iba corriendo, él no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo lanzo a la espalda de aquella mujer, una pesada almohada cayo en la delgada espalda de la chica la cual cayo sin gracia en el piso, tras esto, Souichi la jalo de los pies y gruño **.– ¿A dónde crees que vas piruja?–**

– **MAMIIII, QUIERO A MI MAMIIII.–**

Luego de unos minutos finalmente ya las tenía capturadas y muy bien amarradas las había encerrado en el closet de la habitación, Souichi se limpiaba las manos, cuando de pronto escucho ruidos de alguien abrir la puerta, para la sorpresa de Souichi se trataba de Isogai y su hermano Tomoe quienes observaban a su hermano el cual estaba ya todo desordenado y despeinado.

– **¿Pero qué paso aquí? –**

– **Les contare en el camino, Tomoe ayúdame. –**

– **Si Nii-san…–** Se fueron corriendo mientras ayudaban a Souichi a arreglarse.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En el salón, Tetsuhiro ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, pues había pasado media hora y creía que eso era lo suficiente para esperar, estaba destrozado y estuvo a punto de decirle a Kunihiro que pidiera disculpas de su parte por haberlos hecho ir tan lejos para nada; Sin embargo, la banda que amenizaba la boda inicio a tocar la canción que Tetsuhiro había compuesto para Souichi.

Rápidamente el de mirada Jade se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba al final del inicio de aquel pasillo de sillas que llevaba al altar, Isogai y Tomoe llegaron al altar para posarse al lado de la familia se Souichi, mientras los invitados giraban a ver al novio, quien traía un traje de color plata, un saco reluciente y un pantalón del mismo color, Morinaga ahora entendió por que la rosa plata y los adornos platinados, Tetsuhiro casi estuvo a punto de iniciar a llorar cuando lo vio pues su corazón no dejaba de golpear su pecho, ¿era eso cierto o era un sueño?

Lentamente Souichi caminaba por el centro, llevaba una rosa en su mano izquierda y él se acercaba despacio mientras no quitaba la mirada miel acaramelada de aquel chico al cual fue el único que miraban sus ojos, de repente todo se volvió silencioso para el pelo largo, solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y como la emoción lo estaba inundando.

Después de unos cuantos pasos por fin llego a su lado y expuso con calma.

– **Lamento haberte hecho esperar, me topé con dos buitres antes de venir.–**

– **Souichi… estas…–**

– **No lo digas que me harás que me regrese a la habitación, esto es vergonzoso. –** Tetsuhiro dibujo una sonrisa causando que Tatsumi se sonrojara más de lo debido **.–T-Tu también te ves muy bien.–** Dijo con la mirada a un lugar alejado de los ojos de Morinaga.

Ambos entonces se tomaron de las manos, observaron al ministro y la boda comenzó, ante la mirada enamorada de todos los presentes, ellos estaban uniendo sus vidas hasta que no haya un mañana, el momento indicado de los anillos llego y para sorpresa del platinado, Tetsuhiro sacaba la caja y de esta sacaba el anillo de su difunta madre.

– **¿Morinaga, como es que tú? –**

– **Tu padre me lo dio. –**

– **Viejo…–** El mencionado sonrió complacido, Tetsuhiro entonces elevo la mano izquierda de Souichi y con calma le coloco el anillo, la sensación más intensa se vivió para ambos, los votos fueron dichos, por parte del peli azul negro mientras que ahora tocaba el turno de Souichi.

Él también tomaba el anillo de su padre y la mano de su futuro esposo, con calma le colocaba este y exponía con mucha calma. **–Morinaga… Tetsuhiro… Yo…. Solo quiero que sepas que aunque seas un tonto sin remedio, aunque parezcas el monje moco de aciano y aunque escribas canciones todo el tiempo te amare para siempre… porque te quiero, te amo y por qué no hubo mejor momento en mi vida que asistir a esa boda y verte cantar… te… amo.–**

– **Ahhhh.–** Lloriqueaba todo el mundo incluso, Hiroto quien estaba viendo todo detrás de una cortina, al lado del escenario del cantante de bodas, Kanako estaba llorando y Matsuda ni se diga, todos ahí incluso el hermano de Harol, estaba llorando, era simplemente amor verdadero…

Finalmente se declararon como una pareja de casados el ministro los llamo:

" _Yo los declaro, Morinaga y Tatsumi."_

El grupo de invitados aplaudía emocionado era increíble habían sido testigos de una boda muy curiosa y bastante emocionante, el jaleo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y tampoco el tradicional beso…

– **Ahora pueden besarse…–**

Souichi observaba a todo el mundo ahí presente y a su ahora esposo con vergüenza, Masaki le hacía señas animándolo y susurrando. **–Solo recuerda ese beso de iglesia. –**

Muy despacio su rostro fue acercándose al de el de mirada Jade y con suma calma fe encajando sus labios a los de su ahora esposo, ambos cerraron sus ojos y Wayne acciono un comando para causar que unos velos arriba de ambos se soltaran y cayeran pétalos de color plata y rojo, era un momento inolvidable y vaya que lo fue todos los invitados se pusieron en pie y celebraron el enlace…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Una hora después…

El cantante de bodas en esa ocasión amenizaba estaba todo emocionados, bailando muy animados cuando de pronto Robbie se silenció y ordeno a todos poner atención, pues tendría un acto más para la pareja, ante los ojos de Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro se presentó Hiroto quien se postraba en el micrófono y susurraba.

– **Chicos, esta noche quiero decirles que los felicito y Tetsuhiro al fin me aprendí otra canción. –** Observo a la banda la cual asintió e inicio la guitarra se escuchaba y la suave voz de Hiroto resonaba con calma por el micrófono..

True ~ Spandau Ballet.

 **Huh huh huh hu-uh huh**

 **So true funny how it seems** **  
** **always in time, but never in line for dreams.** **  
** **head over heels when toe to toe.** **  
** **this is the sound of my soul,** **  
** **this is the sound.** **  
** **i bought a ticket to the world,** **  
** **but now i've come back again.** **  
** **why do i find it hard to write the next line?** **  
** **oh i want the truth to be said.**

 _Cierto_ _  
_ _Tan cierto_ _  
_ _Parece gracioso_ _  
_ _Siempre a tiempo, pero nunca en la línea por sueños, Cabeza sobre_ _  
_ _los pies_ _  
_ _Este es el sonido de mi alma (este es el sonido)_

 _Le compre un boleto al mundo_ _  
_ _Pero ahora he vuelto de nuevo_ _  
_ _Por qué encuentro difícil escribir la próxima línea Cuando quiero_ _  
_ _que la verdad se diga_ _._

 _Yo sé que es cierto  
Con una emoción en mi cabeza una píldora en mi lengua  
Disuelve los nervios que recién empiezan  
Escuchando a Marvin toda la noche  
Éste es el sonido de mi alma ( este es el sonido)_

Siempre resbalando de mis manos  
La arena tiene su propio tiempo,  
toma tus brazos de orilla de mar y escribe la próxima línea  
Oh, quiero que la verdad se sepa.

– **Oh vaya. –** Morinaga estaba muy contento sonreía y se divertía mientras a su lado Souichi exponía.

– **Oye Morinaga canta mejor que tú. –**

– **¿Lo crees? –**

– **Para nada…–** Refuto Souichi, acercando su rostro al otro y besándole con entera devoción y calma.

La fiesta se llevó hasta muy entrada la noche, Billy llego para conocerlos a todos y un buen grupo de amigos también, todo estaba descontrolándose cuando de pronto cierta pareja de recién casados al punto de las 12 decidió irse a su habitación, ellos tenían otras cosas que hacer…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Llegaron a la habitación en la que estaban hospedados y el ambiente se tornó sumamente abrazador y tenso, pues Morinaga desde que había entrado había capturado el cuerpo de su esposo contra la puerta, le besaba y mientras lo hacia Souichi jadeaba y gemía en sus labios susurrando.

– **HUmm, ¿porque me siento como si todo se incendiara en mi cuerpo? –**

– **Por qué nos amamos… Souichi…–**

Los besos fueron tomando más y más calor, y las manos de su peli negro se encargaron de intensificar ese amor, tocaban su cuerpo con calma y sensualidad estaban sucumbiendo al deseo, lentamente se fueron a la habitación en la cual…

Dentro del closet Meilin y Stephanie estaban atrapadas intentando soltarse cuando de pronto escucharon, gemidos, ambas entonces giraron a ver a la puerta del closet la cual estaba diseñada con rendijas de madera, por ellas iban a ser testigo de la más grande y hermosa entrega.

– **Meilin, eso es…–**

– **Oh vaya.–**

Ambas estaban pálidas, pero a medida fueron viendo como ambos se quitaban la ropa y se besaban se acariciaban y se volvían locos y frenéticos en la cama, se fueron sonrojando y cierto hilo rojo de sangre resbalaba por sus orificios nasales, mientras afuera en la cama.

Morinaga devoraba la piel blanca de su peli largo quien temblaba, estaba sumamente aterrado por sentir tantas cosas raras con aquellos besos, mientras su esposo ahora besaba su tetilla y la mordisqueaba succionándola con tanto descaro, Souichi se tensó y su piel se erizo al sentir esa sensación en su pecho era sumamente algo que azotaba con fuerza su cuerpo y lo cual le hizo hundir más su rostro entre la almohada en la cual silencio su gemido placentero, mientras que el otro dejaba de chupetear aquella tetilla y volvía a su cuello, mientras que sus caderas al mismo tiempo se movían rozando ambos miembros el calor de estos era abrazador y la humedad los estaba embadurnando con rapidez.

– **Souichi…–** Llamo con esa voz grave y sensual.

– **Ah… no…. No me susurres en el oído… ahh.–**

– **Souichi te amo…–**

– **Ahh… me- me siento raro, ahg.–** Jadeaba y gemía mientras notaba como la hombría de su chico iniciaba a presionarle los bajos exigiendo entrar a su sensible orificio.

El pecho de Souichi se movía según sus respiraciones, estaba más que temblando ahora estaba ansioso, quería saber que más seguía, pero lo que le siguió fue demasiado, Morinaga había bajado en besos por todo su abdomen y lo había lamido, mordisqueado en el viaje que finalizo en su entrepierna y en la cual su erecto miembro era engullido por aquella boca causando en Tatsumi un alarmante jadeo y gemido que causo que dos mujeres se desangraran en el closet y gritaran como locas de emoción.

Morinaga escucho aquello, aparto su rostro de aquel miembro y se elevó cuestionando **.–¿Escuchaste eso?–**

– **Ah… ah… ¿Qué cosa? –**

– **Mmm.–** Se la pensó pero al no escuchar nada raro, continuo, para someter sus dedos en aquella angosta entrada la cual acaricio y fue ensanchando ante los jadeos de su querido peli largo quien arqueaba la espalda en la cama y apretaba sus piernas y se mordía los labios diciendo.

– **Mi-Mierda…–**

– **¿Te agrada? –**

– **Ahhh, es… raro.–**

– **Dejara de serlo lo prometo. –** Expuso para terminar los arreglos y por fin, pasar al plato fuerte, se acomodó entre las piernas de su chico y lo miro a los ojos diciendo **. –Te amo, ahora puedo decir que ya estoy completo.–**

– **Morinaga…–**

– **¿Listo para ser uno conmigo, mi querido mesero? –**

– **Mmmm.–** Asintio mordiendo su labio ansioso.

Aquel miembro se introdujo despacio causando en ambos esa sensación de dolor y de placer, Souichi se abrazó a aquel cuerpo, arañando la espalda de su cantante quien sostuvo el aliento al por fin completar la penetración y de manera calmada y lenta inicio a moverse, ante los jadeos y gemidos que expreso su enamorado, ya eran uno se amaban se estaban dando la mayor prueba de amor en aquella cama. Las delgadas piernas de Tatsumi presionaban los costados del cuerpo de Morinaga y se elevaban para permitir a su amante el entrar más y más profundo, Souichi no podía parar de jadear estaba extasiado al límite ese hombre tenía la capacidad de golpear y rozar el lugar exacto que lo hacía ver todo borroso y sentirse extremadamente deseoso de más.

Las cosas se volvieron demasiado deliciosas cuando la pose se cambió ahora ambos estaban hincados en la cama, Morinaga estaba atrás de su esposo, con su mano izquierda acariciaba su pecho mostrando el anillo que relucía en su mano izquierda, mientras que el otro elevaba esa misma mano para sujetarla con fuerzas, mientras que Tetsuhiro lo envestía con fuerza y profundidad.

En cambio la otra mano del peli negro, estaba masajeando el pene de su platinado el cual liberaba enormes gemidos en la boca de su amante el cual le besaba mientras lo envestía una y otra vez, Souichi no pudo soportarlo más su semilla se esparció por la cama, y Tetsuhiro arrugaba las cejas sintiendo la estreches en su amante, sin embargo el dibujaba una sonrisa y susurraba.

– **Souichi… sigues duro. –**

– **A… tu…. Tú tienes la culpa, ahh, ah, lo estas tocando. –**

– **Souichi…–** Dijo haciéndolo caer al frente y colocarlo a cuatro, sujetando sus caderas le envistió una y otra vez, mientras besaba su nuca y susurraba en su oreja al mismo tiempo que la mordía **. –¿Puedo venirme dentro tuyo? –**

– **Soy tuyo haz lo que quieras. –**

–" _ **Kyahhh"–**_ Se escuchó en el closet, pero gracias al momento Morinaga nos e dio cuenta y menos Souichi, quien recibió toda la eyaculación de su esposo.

– **Ahg… ahmm… Morinaga.–** Sentía aquel liquido cálido recorrer su interior tan sensual fue ese momento que incluso el mismo se vino en la segunda vez…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que lo hicieron como unos locos enamorados ellos ya se encontraban en otro lugar en el Jacuzzi abrazándose y relajando sus cuerpos, Morinaga abrazaba a su pecho el cuerpo de Souichi quien estaba apoyado en la orilla de aquella tina hablando por teléfono con su padre.

– **Lo sé, sé que teníamos que quedarnos, pero…–** Hizo una pausa al sentir el beso de cierto peli negro en su hombro. **–Papá te llamo luego.–** Corto la llamada y susurro **.–¿Puedes cederlo esta ebrio y aún están en el salón?–**

– **Deberíamos ir.–**

– **No gracias. –**

– **Souichi hummm.–**

– **Ya basta loco.–**

– **Oye… no me dijiste que te atraso…–**

– **A eso… será mejor que …–** Souichi observaba por el cristal el closet y se sonrojaba horriblemente pues no había recordado que esas dos estaban ahí encerradas, lo que si noto es como Stephanie se asomaba para ver si no había nadie, el peli largo se tensó creyó que harían un numerito sin embargo la chica no lo hizo suspiro y termino diciendo aliviado **. –Sera mejor que no lo sepas, ahora… en que nos quedamos–**

– **¿Quieres ir al salón? –**

– **Nmmm, prefiero que hagamos otra cosa…–**

– **Humm, ¿Qué será? –** Cuestiono para besarle con total pasión, sus labios se acomodaban a aquella cavidad eran perfectos estaban hechos para estar unidos…

Mientras ellos se besaban en el jacuzzi dos chicas salían del closet y se retiraban con calma de la habitación, caminaron con calma por los pasillos y cuando salieron del hotel observaron las luces de las vegas, ellas tenían dos algodones en la nariz estaban con miradas ilusionadas y decían.

– **El amor entre hombres es hermoso. –**

– **Totalmente de acuerdo amiga. –**

Las vegas era el lugar más enorme y mágico de todo el país y eso era lo que esa pareja había vivido, al final nadie manda al amor en cambio esta manda pro sobre todas las leyes… sexo y raza… Y asi termina la historia de nuestro cantante de bodas…

FIN.

* * *

 **Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Otro fic terminado que gran proeza espero no haberla kgado Xd ES QUE soy remala para los finales, Vesania espero te haya sido divertido y loco como la película XDDDDDDDD En fin chiquillos y chiquillas gracias por haberlo leído se les agradece encarecidamente!**

 **¡Nos vemos en otra actualización sayonara! ¡Un besazooooo y un súper mega abrazoooo no se olviden el 28 de septiembre sale otro capítulo de Kirai Ai Suru!**

 **BYEEEE SIGANOS EN FB EN LA PAGINA MAGIC NEKO y en la radio!**

 **¡Además, tengan una feliz noche lol!**

 **¡Saludos a las lectoras y a los que dejan comentarios! yeyyyy**


End file.
